The Beauty of the Ballet
by realJane91
Summary: Emma is a professional ballerina and own her dance studio in Storybrooke. Regina moved in Storybrooke, became a mayor of this town and checking through with town. They met through Emma's son, Henry. Will they be interested in each other? Regina never see the beauty of ballet through Emma's performance on the opening night. -SWANQUEEN-
1. Regina Mills' Life

**A/N: This is Ballet Story. Of course, this is a SQ fanfiction. What do you except me to write? Just eat your Cheetos and enjoy it. By the way, I had my ballet times when I was little but now, I am still fantasized with it. No wonder why I am majoring in Theatre Arts. Winks. Now, I am shutting up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In Washington, DC, a brunette woman was once a graduate from George Washington University in Political Science and a minor in Business Administration and the political families raised her in the generation. She had attended in the galas, events and so on. In her life, she was acclaimed in her business administration in the politics and never failed her mother's expectations for everything related political science. By the force from her own mother, she was encouraged to become a senator in her hometown but in her heart, she always wanted to be a executive chef in her own restaurant and loved to cook homemade meals on her own. She almost never burned her meals for her family except her own mother. She was growing up in the politics and social media around her parents' status.

Now, she was a well-known politician, Regina Mills to the public, she held her degrees in Harvard Law in Undergraduate then George Washington for her graduate school. She accomplished as a lawyer and politician. In her life, she made few trustworthy friends back in college days, Kathryn Nolan and Graham Humbert; they knew the Mills family for the years because they met through their parents' galas. For Kathryn Nolan, her father was a lawyer and befriended with Regina's father while they were in their own law firm before one of them went for a senator position. To Graham, his mother was a good friend to both of their parents, helped them through their elections and was an assistant to Senator Mills.

For Regina, she never wanted everything from the beginning to the end on her career as a politician because of her mother. In times, she was pushed by her mother in the beginning to get her on the position in the law firm, school board and so on before reaching to the senator's position. She worked through her college years studying on the law, political studies and economic/finance. But, it was pointless for her to reach everything that she wanted for her own life without her mother's dream. She had always been wanted for becoming a chef since she was a young girl who was watching her chef in the kitchen and always been cooking since she was 7 years old but her mother kept her away from the kitchen from 8 to 18.

In 10 years of her childhood, she has been missed in the kitchen; she was sent away to the boarding school in the Europe until she got back to America for Harvard University in her undergraduate. So that's how she met Kathryn and Graham there. In her college days, she was forced to go home on every bi-weekend to be with her parents for the work events. She almost invited her friends but it was not allowed for her to do that until Kathryn and Graham knew her family through the events. They went along as long as they separated in their own ways until they got back to the college again.

After her graduate studies in political studies, she got a job in the law firm for temporary time until decided to move in a small town so she can stay away from the politics in her hometown. Senator Mills approved on her lifestyle and her mother won't. They argued every night until Regina decided to pack everything and moved into Kathryn's apartment for a while. The brunette woman searched for a position in the small towns until one night, she found a position as a Mayor and decided to email to the town council. She checked out on the website about Storybrooke, Maine. Regina researched on the town and wanted to see for herself. The brunette woman reserved her flight and car for one week to have an interview with the town council and stay there for a while. Before Regina left, she asked Kathryn to join her on the trip to Storybrooke but was rejected.

Finally, she left on her way to the Washington Dulles Airport, checked herself in and waited for 30 minutes to board on the plane. While waiting, she checked on the website again and observed through the shops. Until the 30 minutes was done, the boarding was starting to call people to go in the plane. Regina finally sat down in her window seat, read her favorite book, Pride and Prejudice and went in the air for one hour and 35 minutes on nonstop flight.

After her arrival in Portland, Maine, Regina walked to get her carry on and strode toward the rental car to get her car then found her black Mercedes and put her carry on in backseat. The brunette woman finally drove away on her way to Storybrooke, on the road, she saw the forest surrounding the streets and haven't find any sign until she was in her 15 miles away from the gas station and found a sign – Welcome to Storybrooke. She checked on the directions which she copied from the website and followed on the way to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

* * *

In Storybrooke, the people were crowded on the Main Street, blocking the cars to go through on that street and had a block party. Regina found her parking spot near Granny's Bed and Breakfast, got out with her carry on then strode toward the building to have her suite. She entered the lobby, found the tall brunette woman sitting and reading on the Gossip Magazine and stood near the front desk then continued.

"Hello. I am here to check in."

"What's your name?" The brunette woman looked up from reading the magazine and said.

"Mills, Regina." She replied back, the brunette woman nodded and gathered her things and forgot the paperwork to sign it for her suite then continued.

"Oh, you're here for a week on your interview with our town council. So, ok give me your credit card and sign paperwork then you go with your suite key. I will be right back."

"Ok. Thank you. What's your name?" Regina responded and nodded.

"Why?" The brunette woman arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest. It made her feel uncomfortable but unsure about the customer.

"Because you never know if I got a position as Mayor." She laughed and said.

"True. My name is Ruby Lucas. So you can call me Red." The brunette woman smiled, knew that she already like her and continued.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Lucas." Regina shook her hand and stood regal.

"You too. So, please sign it." Ruby went back to the office to pick up on the paperwork then back to the front desk and handed it to her.

"Done. Thank you." She signed it, double checked if she missed anything then handed back to the front desk assistant.

"No problem, Please enjoy your stay and here is your suite key. Oh! Let me know if you need anything then come to Granny's Diner to see me." Ruby gathered paperwork, picked the suite key – Room 3 and handed her customer then smiled.

"Thank you again. See you then."

"Bye Ms. Mills!"

Regina nodded, left to her room 3 and entered the suite. She was tired on her trip, decided to take a shower then felt hungry and decided to get her dinner. She grabbed her room key and purse then strode out from her suite toward Granny's Diner in the corner. The brunette woman entered, found the diner to be 1970s diner, went to sit on the stool by the counter and waited for a waitress until she found Ruby as a waitress. She was confused by the appearance in the front desk and in the diner.

"Hello. Ms. Lucas, I don't know that you are working here."

"Oh! Ms. Mills! Yes, I am working as a waitress in part-time. I help my grandmother to run two establishments."

"It's nice of you to help her out. So, what's good in here?"

"Try a bacon burger with house cut fries." Ruby suggested. She had some thoughts about it and hesitantly nodded. The waitress nodded and asked again.

"What do you want for a drink?"

"Do you have apple cider?" She hopefully asked.

"Yes, we do." The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Then Apple Cider, please." Regina exclaimed when she found out that the diner have her favorite drink.

"Ok, your order is on way." Ruby grinned, wrote down on the pad then informed her and left toward the kitchen.

"Thank you Ms. Lucas." The brunette said in a little loud voice and made sure that the waitress heard her clearly.

"By the way, you can call me Red or Ruby if you like." She turned and spoke then winked then left again.

"Ok Ruby." The brunette muttered in an annoyed tone and rolled her eyes.

Regina liked the brunette waitress' friendly encounter, enjoyed her view in the diner and watched the patrons for a while until her food arrived and she ate in silence and drank her cider. For few hours in the diner, she had a nice conversation with Ruby about the town and gets to know her on her stay. Until, she felt tired and decided to go back to her suite to get sleep. She was looking forward to her interview tomorrow morning and checked on her phone from Kathryn and Graham then replied to them back. She finally got some sleep.

* * *

In Storybrooke morning, Regina woke up, realized that she had an interview in the afternoon with the town council. She was dressed in her best politician style, a black blazer, black pantsuit and red blouse with the black stilettos. The brunette checked on her appearance, satisfied with her looks then collected her purse and coat and strode out toward Granny's Diner for a breakfast. In her punctual times, she was great at doing her own business with the politics. Finally, she sat down on the stool and waited for her breakfast then spotted Ruby and waved her over.

"Good morning Ms. Mills! You look so fabulous today!" The waitress looked down and up while she walked toward her from cleaning on the booth table.

"Thank you, Ruby. What's good for breakfast?" Regina smiled widely and looked back on the menu then continued.

"Whatever is on menu." Ruby said and shrugged.

"Ok dear, what can I get? Spinach Omelet, toast with grape jam and two bacons. Please. Oh, is coffee good?" Regina spoke while Ruby wrote down on the pad and listened to her in a clear then heard her question and shook her head.

"No, Everyone loved hot chocolate but no coffee. It's very adequate. If you want a coffee then get more sugar." The brunette waitress said.

"Really? If I am a mayor then I will order Starbucks Coffee." Regina scrunched her nose and continued. The waitress smiled widely about Starbucks then spoke.

"Please do that! I love their coffee! Oh! What about the construction for Starbucks in here? I would love to work there."

"I will think about it." Regina winked and gestured toward the kitchen to get her breakfast. Ruby nodded on her way to the kitchen. Regina observed on the patrons in the morning, noticed the boy on 2 stools away and studied on him for a while. The boy was wearing a grey sweatpants, black light jacket, white shirt and red and black warm-up booties. He was eating a healthy breakfast and drink orange juice while he was reading a Marvel Comics. It made her smile because she saw the comic books and she was a big fan of Marvel Comics. Until, she got her breakfast from Ruby and ate in silence then looked back at the boy but he disappeared and she got confused. Finally, she finished her breakfast, decided to ask Ruby to take a tour around the town and waited for her to finish her work shift. The brunette woman turned and observed on the patrons while they went in and out in the diner.

The bell rang on the door, it revealed the blonde woman in her red sweatpants, and black leather jacket, black leotard and white/black warm up booties. She walked toward the counter next to her. Regina noticed the warm up booties and realized that it was similar to the boy's shoes then checked out on the blonde's figure until she finally heard the angelic tone toward her.

"Hello. Are you okay?" The blonde glanced over at the brunette who was checking out on her and smirked.

"Uh-huh." Regina was out of her zone and nodded.

"Ok, I never see you around here. So are you new to this town?"

"Yes, I am." Regina said.

"Welcome to Storybrooke then." The blonde smiled and found Ruby from the bathroom and spoke toward her. "Hello Ruby! I need some breakfast!"

"Hello! Ok, I got your breakfast right away." The brunette waitress walked faster back to the kitchen to get her breakfast then back to her spot and handed it.

"Thank you Ruby! It's been a busy day today. So see you then" The blonde smiled and winked at the brunette woman sitting on the stool.

"See you then." Ruby yelled at the blonde woman and laughed.

The blonde left the diner with ten dollars tip. Regina blinked several times while she was listening to their conversation. She looked at Ruby and asked about the blonde woman.

"Who is that?"

"Oh that's Emma Swan." The brunette waitress replied while she put her coat and stood behind the counter.

"Ok. Are you ready to go?" Regina nodded and smiled.

"Yep!" The brunette got up, put her coat on and walked out with Ruby. Their tour went smoothly while Ruby showed the buildings and shops all day until they arrived to the town hall. They hugged and parted their ways. Regina was nervous about her interview with the town council. She entered in the hallway until she met the secretary on the front desk.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"My name is Regina Mills, I am here for my interview with the town council." She said.

"Oh, you are here. Ok, I will inform them right away and please wait here." The secretary raised the eyebrows and dialed the phone then waited for pickup.

"Thank you." She stood and looked around in the town hall, was appealed with the pictures on the walls and studied on the years in Storybrooke on those frames. In few minutes, the secretary walked around to tap on the brunette's shoulder and informed her to go on way to the conference room in the hallway. She nodded and followed her along to the conference room. Finally, she arrived and entered in the conference room and found 5 people sitting in front of her. She took her coat off then decided to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Regina Mills."

"Welcome to Storybrooke, Ms. Mills. My name is David Nolan and I'm a sheriff." The blonde man in his sheriff uniform was sitting on the end from the left. She sat down and nodded then waited for four people to introduce and continued to have an interview.

"My name is Mary Margaret Blanchard, I'm a teacher at Storybrooke High School. It's nice to meet you, Ms. Mills." The pixie woman was sitting next to the sheriff and smiled at her. Regina smiled back then looked on third person.

"My name is Rupert Gold and I own Pawnshop. Welcome." The old man was sitting on the third chair and had a cane with him.

"My name is Belle French and I'm librarian and work on part time in the floral shop. Welcome to Storybrooke." The brunette woman was sitting on the fourth chair and looked friendly to her.

"My name is Marco Geppatto, I work in my woodshop." The bald old man in his overalls was sitting on the end of the right. Regina nodded and continued.

"Thank you for nice introductions and it's nice to meet you."

"Now, can we start with an interview?" Mr. Gold said. All nodded then stayed quiet while they read Regina's profile.

"Why are you interested in this position as a mayor?" Mary Margaret spoke.

"I'm interested into becoming a mayor because I have history with the politics. My father is Senator Mills in Washington, DC. His family is from the political family. So, I would like to move out from the big city and have a small town life. All I wanted to be a country girl in my own life. But I was raised in the city and always got tired of the city."

"Oh wait, Your father is Senator Henry Mills, who won the same-sex marriage plea?" Marco replied. She nodded and continued.

"Yes he did."

"Well, thank you to your father. He is a wonderful man." He said.

"Thank you. I will inform him with your compliment." She smiled.

"What do you plan after becoming the mayor?" David said.

"I plan to oversee the budget in finance to see how much we have for each department such as Sheriff's Department, School Board and so on. Then I will observe on the budget to spend on for two years plan ahead. I would like to meet people as I can to be familiar with their names and occupations." The brunette replied.

"That's great." Mary Margaret said.

"What are your strengths and weaknesses of being a mayor?" Belle said.

"My strengths are organizing, good communicator, honest and trustworthy. I feel that my greatest weakness is that I am very critical of my own work. I have always prided myself on producing excellent and error-free work. While this is beneficial to my job performance, it is possible to go to extremes." Regina spoke with her pride.

"Any questions?" Mr. Gold replied. They shook their head except Regina. They informed her on few weeks with their decision. She nodded and got up then shook their hands and left with her coat and purse. She was relieved with her interview and decided to call a day with her dinner in Granny's diner.

* * *

Regina arrived at Granny's Diner, strode toward her usual stool, studied on the menu until the boy came in with his medium duffel bag, called Ruby for his dinner and went to do his homework. She noticed the change of the attire but warm-up booties. Ruby came with his dinner then glanced over at the brunette woman who studied on him for a while and asked her for a dinner then went back with Regina's dinner. The boy knew someone watched him and spoke in uncomfortable manners.

"Can I help you?" Regina blinked several times, stuttered her words until Ruby brought her dinner. She looked back at him and continued.

"No. But I wonder why you wear those ridiculous shoes all day. That's all."

"This 'ridiculous shoes' is warm-up booties and it keep my feet reserved."

"Warm-up booties?"

"Go on the internet and you will find out. So what's your name? I never see you before in this town."

"My name is Regina Mills. So what's yours?"

"You will find out." He finished his dinner with ten dollars and collected homework and bag then left the diner.

"Damn that boy." She muttered under her breath and heard the laugh from the brunette waitress. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and flashed ten dollars on the counter then left toward her suite to get a sleep.

After her week in Storybrooke, she enjoyed the friendly environment and made few friends with Ruby, Mary Margaret and Belle while she was staying. The brunette woman arrived in Dulles Airport and left in the cab toward her place in Sterling, VA. She got home about 3pm, dropped everything and went to get her snack then got more sleep. She hoped that she got a job in Storybrooke and planned to move everything to her new townhouse that she loved since her stay at the town.

* * *

In few weeks later, Regina was thrilled about becoming a mayor in two weeks, told her friends about it and decided to celebrate together in the bar before she left Washington, DC for good. She packed everything in the boxes, made the calls with the townhouse in Storybrooke and her current apartment then decided to get a moving truck with two hired drivers. On her biggest day, she hugged her friends, got in her black Mercedes and drove away to Storybrooke for 10 hours with 2 hours breaks. Until, she arrived at her new place, commended the drivers to move the boxes in the living room and bedroom and finished for a day. She was prepared to have everything in the order for her first day in 10 days. She knew it was a right decision to live on her own and be a mayor of Storybrooke.

* * *

 **A/N: Next up: Henry and Regina bump on each other on their way.**


	2. The First Day of Storybrooke

**A/N: Finally, the chapter 2 is revealed!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In the Storybrooke morning, the brunette woman woke up in her new home, smiled on her first day as a Mayor and got ready for her big day. She went into the kitchen and found out that she had no food in the refrigerator and groaned loudly then went back to her bedroom to get dressed in her black and white pantsuit and black stilettos. On her reminder, she would definitely go to the food store to get her groceries but she didn't have time to look for the store while she was staying there on her interview week. On her way to the front door, the brunette woman took her briefcase, purse and car keys. She strode toward her black Mercedes, got in the driver's seat and drove away to Granny's Diner.

Upon arriving at Granny's Diner, the brunette woman got out from her car, locked the door, walked toward the front entrance and bumped into a boy on their way. The boy ran out from the diner on his way to the dance studio but bumped on her while he wasn't paying attention. She thudded on her left side, her purse was throwing on the ground and continued.

"Watch out for yourself! I'm –" Regina looked up at the boy who was seen in the diner while her interview week and gasped. The boy gaped in shock when he bumped her on his run for his rehearsal. He took his action to help the brunette woman to get up and grabbed a purse from the ground then gave her. He smiled sheepishly and continued.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Will you accept my apology?"

"It's fine. I'm not injured. Why aren't you in rush?"

"Um. I was running to the activity center and I'm late. So, have a good day." He smiled and waved his hand then ran to the dance studio in few blocks away from Granny's Diner. Regina watched him on his way to the dance studio and was confused about the difference between the activity center and the dance studio. She wondered about it and decided to ask him later when she hope to see him again in the diner. She focused on herself and fixed on her wrinkles from crashing on the ground after bumping with the boy then decided to enter the building to get her breakfast. But it was a good thing for her because she knew Ruby to get her breakfast quickly before she goes back to Town Hall to work on her paperwork on her first day of work being a mayor.

* * *

After her breakfast at Granny's Diner, Regina went to get in her car and drove away to her work then found a parking spot near the tree. She strode out from her car with her essentials on her way to the building. She looked at the building, which it is a yellow building with white large four columns and the windows in the Victorian era. Entering in the lobby, the brunette noticed her secretary in the front desk, strode toward her and spoke in her mayoral tone.

"Hello, I didn't recognize you before I got started by getting this job as a mayor. What's your name?"

The secretary was startled by a voice in front of her while she was working on the notes for the meetings on today's agenda and looked up at the brunette woman then smiled and continued.

"Hello Ms. Mills, You must be a new mayor. Welcome to Storybrooke. My name is Lilith Page but you can call me Lily." The redhead tall woman in her black skirt with a white ruffle shirt and her hair was in the bun. She smiled widely, stood up and shook hands with her boss.

"Well, Ms. Page, I meant Lily. It's nice to meet you and you can call me, Madame Mayor or Mayor Mills. So, what do we have for today's agenda?" Regina smiled and spoke.

"You have three meetings with Mr. Glass from Storybrooke Daily Newspaper at 11am , Sheriff David Nolan for discussing about Sheriff's Department at 1:35pm after your lunch break and lastly, the town council meeting at 3pm with the townspeople. For now, you just have your paperwork on your desk, I just put it few hours ago before you arrived here. Is there anything I can do for you before we begin on our day?" Lily said.

"Yes dear, can you get a list for all townspeople's names with faces so I can recognize several people before I get started with the town council meeting? It would be helpful if I can remember. Also, can you make me a black coffee with two lumps of sugar on the way to my office? I think it will be fine for now. Thank you, Lily." The brunette mayor smiled, nodded and ready to leave on her way to her office but she waited on Lily.

"I will get on it. A list and coffee. You're welcome. Again, Welcome to Storybrooke. I hope to get to know you well while we are in our respected places." Lily smiled. Regina nodded and spoke again.

"I can give you a hour and quarter for our lunch break. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Mayor Mills. It will be fine. Thank you." They ended their conversation and parted their ways. Regina entered her office, walked around her desk and looked around in her office. She smiled at herself because she was happy being a new mayor for Storybrooke and can't wait to meet everyone on the town council meetings then looked down on the paperwork on her desk and groaned loudly. Lily knocked on the office door to signal that she was here for her duty as a secretary. The brunette woman looked up from the paperwork and waved her hand to let Lily enter without pronouncing "come in". The redhead woman placed the coffee on the coaster on her desk and handed the list to her then nodded and left the room.

Regina studied on the list and placed it on the side next to the paperwork then drank the coffee and worked on her way to sign the paperwork after reading the propositions from the constituents. Halfway to finish the duty, the intercom interrupted her working and she heard Lily to speak up on the call.

"Mayor Mills, I'm sorry to interrupt your work and your 11am appointment with Mr. Glass is here." It made Regina knitted her brows and picked the list then found Mr. Glass' picture and scowled at the picture. Mr. Glass's figure was African-American man in his tuxedo suit and his smile was crooked but flashed "I've a charm on the ladies." or "smug smile, which he searched for the young ladies to have an adventure." The brunette rolled her eyes, threw the list on the desk and pressed the button on the intercom then spoke in a mayoral tone.

"Let him come in. Thank you and please get me a second one for my coffee." It ended in the conversation. She stood up then walked around to face the closed door and studied on the last paperwork she was working then heard the door opening and looked up at Mr. Glass and Lily. She forced her smile on him and glanced over to her secretary who was walking toward the desk and reached the mug then nodded to both and left them alone with the closed door on her way out. Mr. Glass was silent until the secretary was out of their sight then continued to speak.

"Hello, Mayor Mills, Welcome to Storybrooke. My name is S-" Regina held her hand up to silence him by speaking more and studied on the man's appearance then replied in her best mayoral tone.

"I know who you are. Sidney Glass from Storybrooke Daily Newspaper. I can't put my pressing matters on somewhere. Let me have this proposition for you before you leave my office as clear as possible. Whatever you do for your ridiculous newspaper and I will make my decision to tell you what to do. Is it clear?"

"Yes, Mayor Mills. I am here for a new article about you as being a new mayor so the townspeople can get to know you better. So, let me take a picture of you then we will be on way to have our questions and answers then we will be on our way to leave other matters to do."

"Very well. Mr. Glass. Have it at your way." She waved her hand and he nodded then gestured her to the couch and took several pictures then heard the knock on the door. Regina commanded her secretary to come in and handed a coffee to her then left the office once again. They finally sat down for their questions. She answered her own promises being a new mayor for Mr. Glass' article on the newspaper. He wrote everything on the legal pad and asked several questions excluded her love life and personal life. It's just a work matter related to know about Regina Mills. She force her smile while she was asked by several questions to answer then they finally hammered on their final sayings then shook their hands and they parted their ways.

Mr. Glass glanced over at her while the brunette woman sat down and worked through her paperwork for a while then closed the door and on his way out to see Lily there. He nodded and waved his hand then left the building. The redhead woman looked up at Mr. Glass and forced her to smile and wave her hand at him then watched him leaving from the building. She groaned and focused on her duty as the secretary and crossed the box for Mr. Glass' appointment with a new mayor. Until their lunch break began, Regina finally got out from her office, spoke in her mayoral tone and held her purse on her way to the secretary's front desk.

"Hello Lily, you're on your lunch break and be here at 1:30pm sharp but don't be late then report it back to me when you have everything ready for two meetings. I want you to be my note taker for the town council meeting. Thank you. See you then."

Lily nodded, closed her office and grabbed her trench coat and car keys. They parted their ways for their lunch break. The redhead woman went back to home. Regina decided to drive back to Granny's Diner for her lunch. Finally, she arrived at the place, strode out from her car and on her way to enter the building then waved her hand to Ruby who was cleaning on the booth table. The brunette woman wasn't paying attention to the blonde woman who was on her way to the counter and bumped on each other then thudded on the ground. The patrons included Ruby gasped and waited for the action from each other.

The blonde woman gaped in shock, helped the brunette woman to get up and wiped the dirt off on the trench coat from her then spoke in a gentle manner.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault and I wasn't paying attention. Please let me pay your lunch." Regina cackled and waved her hand to dismiss the apology. The blonde woman was confused while they were on their way to the stools then sat down next to each other. The brunette cleared her throat and continued.

"It's fine. It was mine because I didn't see you coming on our way to here." She smiled and looked at the blonde woman in the blue sweatpants and grey hoodie with red and black warm-up booties while they were sitting. Ruby came toward them and spoke in her cheerily tone.

"Hello ladies, what can I get you for your lunch?" Regina looked around to see her behind the counter and spoke.

"Can I have a grilled chicken sandwich with a side of coleslaw and a sweet tea?" The brunette waitress wrote everything from hearing Regina's order and looked up at the blonde woman who was studying on the menu then waited for her to speak. Regina nudged her and nodded to the waitress. The blonde glanced at both women and smiled then continued.

"Can I have a vegetarian burger and a water? Thank you Rubes."

"Ok ladies, thanks for ordering and your food will be served in few minutes." Ruby nodded, gathered the menu from them and on her way to the kitchen to ring the order. The blonde woman looked around in the diner and heard the brunette woman next to her, clearing her throat then looked back at her.

"Hello again. What is your name?" Regina spoke.

"My name is Emma Swan, what is yours?"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Swan and I'm Regina Mills."

"Oh a new mayor. Nice to meet you, Madame Mayor."

"Yes, I'm new. I am not sure if you remembered me when we met here again few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I recognized you for a while and I didn't realize that you're here as being a new mayor this year. So welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thank you for your welcome. But for your lunch offer, I would like to decline it."

"That's all right. Maybe next time, I will if you let me."

"Perhaps." They smiled at each other and found out that their food were served several minutes after their conversation ended. They ate in silence until the brunette got curious to get to know her citizen, Emma Swan. She had been glimpsing over her few times and knew that the blonde woman is so attractive and young. Finally, she spoke up and hoped that she didn't get offended by starting a new conversation with the blonde woman.

"Ms. Swan, I would like to know my citizens with a nice conversation. Let's start with you, Emma Swan. If you're offended then I will apologize on this one and we can leave it at silence."

"No, it's ok. As you asked for it. But you're a mayor and it's part of your duty to know your citizens. That's fine. So what do you want to ask me about myself?"

"Ok, thank you Ms. Swan. How about your life? Storybrooke?"

"My, you are curious. Don't cry and give me some pity. Now, I start with my life for first. Before I begin, I'm well reserved person but open-minded. I knew it is weird to hear from me but it's a good thing about me." Emma chuckled. Regina smirked, ate her coleslaw while listening to the blonde's story and sipped her drink.

"I grew up in Boston and New York City. The Swan Family adopted me when I was 12 years old. I grew up with them for long time before I turned 18 years old and had my independent life after graduating from New York University with B.A. in Theatre and Dance and minor in business. I have a son who is 12 years old and I had him when I was 17. I was barely getting on my business appeals around in New York City but we decided to move out to the small town and drove away to here. We started to have our life to settle down here about 11 years ago. We live on Mifflin Street if you would like to know. Anyway, I have no spouses at this time. I own my business. What's else?" The blonde finished her story and looked at the brunette woman who was in deep thoughts.

"Wow. You must be young."

"Yeah, I am 29 years old. Don't assume me as the old person. What about you?" They laughed.

"Me? Not much to know."

"Try me."

"Ok, I grew up in Washington DC with my dad being a senator and mom being a wife to my dad. Politics and everything from the beginning. I always grew up in the kitchen in a big house in VA and loved cooking but I was leading to the politics and business when I was young after I finished my studies in the boarding school from England. I graduated from Harvard University and Georgetown University. I had my law firm back in Washington DC before I moved here to become a mayor. I always dreamed about a small town life and have a family together. It's been my dream. Finally, I am here to make my dream come true. I live in a small town life and I'm a mayor. But no family at this time." The brunette smiled sadly. The blonde woman nodded and held Regina's hand for a while then spoke.

"You're here to make your life. Now, just enjoy your small town life while you're here. To speak for our duties, we have to go and it is already past 1:30pm." Regina looked up and checked on her watch then gasped. They stood up and Emma halted her to pay for her lunch then continued to speak.

"You go back to your office and I am paying your lunch. No rush. No worries. Next time, you pay my lunch when we meet again tomorrow or someday."

"Thank you Ms. Swan. I owe you. It's nice to meet you. Bye." The brunette woman left the diner. Emma smiled and paid for their lunch then waved her hand to Ruby and strode out from the building and watched Regina driving away from the parking spot. She shook her head and cackled then on her way to the dance studio. Regina didn't know that Emma owned her business in the dance studio.

* * *

After the lunch break, the brunette woman entered the building and saw Lily working on her schedule then waved her hand to signal that she's here for next meeting with Sheriff David Nolan. The redhead woman looked up and smiled then continued.

"Sheriff Nolan is here in your office waiting for you to arrive. Here is your paperwork from this morning. It just came in."

"Thank you dear. Let me know when the town council meeting is on at 3pm and please come in and inform me that it is time to be ready."

"Yes Mayor Mills. I will."

Regina nodded and strode on her way to her office then opened her door and saw Sheriff sitting on the chair in the front of the desk. She cleared her throat and walked to the desk, put her purse and coat on the couch then continued.

"Hello Sheriff Nolan, May I help you?" The brunette woman walked around the desk and put the paperwork on the desk then looked up at him. He smiled and continued.

"We're here for the Sheriff's Department with a budget." Sheriff Nolan pocketed out his paperwork and handed it to her. The brunette woman reached the paperwork and studied on it while she was speaking.

"I see, you have been applied for one more new deputy for your department, may I ask why?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the box on the paperwork, didn't look up at him and spoke in a mayoral tone.

"Because of the short-staff in the office and on patrol. This town is expanded since you just became a mayor." Sheriff Nolan fidgeted his thumbs and hesitantly spoke in uncomfortable tone. Regina was in deep thoughts as she was absorbing his words in her mind and she figured it out that was a good idea to hire the deputy for extra person in Sheriff's Department.

"Very well, I can approve that but one condition is to update the information on me so I wanted to see how progressive that work for your new appointed deputy on the deadline for the end of this month. Is that clear?" The brunette nodded and replied in her best mayoral tone in order to tell him that she was serious.

"Yes Madame Mayor. I understand it very clear and thank you. So, am I dismissed for today?" Sheriff Nolan was smiling widely, nodding and getting up then continued.

"You're dismissed but will you be there for the town council meeting today?" Regina smiled, nodded and hopefully asked before he dismissed himself from the meeting with her.

"I will be there before the meeting starts. Before I leave, I have a question for you." The sheriff nodded and held his index finger to question her and continued.

"What is it then, Sheriff Nolan?" The brunette woman raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms on her chest.

"How do you like being a mayor?" Sheriff Nolan tilted his head and hopefully asked in a gentle tone.

"I absolutely loved it and enjoy my time as a mayor. It's getting used to that." Regina smiled widely.

"It's good to hear it. I am glad that the town council meeting had to make a best decision before we gave our answer to appoint you as our mayor. Then, welcome to Storybrooke again." He winked and nodded then left the office. Regina smiled at their interaction and she felt good when she trusted Sheriff Nolan to be there in her meeting with her citizens. She hoped it would be good for her to start preparing herself in the war with them. Finally, she was pulling herself into focusing on the paperwork, which it was piled over on the desk. She sighed loudly, released her signatures on few propositions from the morning's agenda. In her thoughts, she was laughing at the citizens' weird propositions such as the dogs pooped on the gardens on the residential streets or the signs of the peace sign for the hippies. The brunette shook her head until Lily informed her that her 3pm appointment with the townspeople began in the meeting room. She got up, reached her list for the residents' names and faces and notes for her speech then strode out with her secretary to the meeting on their way.

* * *

Until, the doors revealed Regina and Lily from the entrance of the meeting, the townspeople raised themselves up and waited for Regina to take her seat on the board like they had a jury. Lily went toward her place next to the mayor's seat and prepared to type the notes. The brunette woman walked toward her new seat, turned and put her notes on the board then spoke in a mayoral tone, which the townspeople heard her very clear.

"Please, sit down." The citizens finally sat down, waited for the bell to drop and whispered to each other while they were watching a new mayor. The redhead woman glanced over at her boss, Regina and gave a thumbs up. Regina smirked and winked then continued.

"Hello, thank you for coming to this meeting. I am glad that you took your own time to be there. I appreciated it. Let me start by introducing my personal background and myself. I would like to get to know you and your occupations before we get started with our propositions. Is that very clear?" The brunette woman looked from the left to the right while the citizens nodded and spoke "Yes". She was satisfied with her approval and glanced over at Lily who was focusing on the notes then started to talk about her.

"My name is Regina Mills, being a new mayor in this town and some of you already met me or saw me in Granny's Diner to give me some of your welcome. I thank you for welcoming me with your gratitude. I absolutely loved your positive behavior when you came to meet me. Also, I love this town as well because I came here from Washington, DC. I didn't get used to this small town life but I think that I am going to be fine for now." She chuckled with the citizens laughing at the comment and waved her hand then continued.

"Anyway, I grew up in the politics and businesses. My father is a senator as I assumed you knew my father's famous approval on same-sex marriage." She paused while the citizens applauded for her father's proposal to the congress to pass the law for same-sex marriage. The brunette woman felt so sure that Storybrooke needed that because she recognized few couples kissed and hugged each other in the same room as her. She smiled and spoke again.

"I moved here few weeks ago, made myself to be social with you and got to know some people. I am sure that you wanted to know why I am your new mayor because I always dreamed of having a small town life and being myself. I didn't need a city life as I disliked it. I graduated with my top honors from Harvard University and George Washington University. I have been pushing myself to get out of the city life until I found this place to be suited for my lifestyle. So, I think it is enough to talk about me. I think that I am going to start with you all with your names and occupations."

The citizens applauded for her and the brunette woman felt proud at this moment then waved to the person who stood up and spoke in calm tone.

"Hello Madame Mayor, welcome to Storybrooke. We're thrilled to have a woman this time. My name is Belle French and I work in the library for a full time and in floral shop with my father, Maurice French who is next to me for a part time." The cheerily woman sat down. Regina nodded and let every citizens speak for themselves. It went smoothly until the last person was Leroy, a construction worker finished his speech then sat down. Until, the proposals begun to rise with the citizens' concerns through the research from Regina and some of the citizens' opinions. Finally, they were satisfied that the meeting was over with their state of relief. Lily worked through the meeting from the beginning to the end. The brunette woman stood up and dismissed them then closed their meeting door and on her way back to the office. She went back to work on her several paperwork until her secretary piled more paperwork for her and smiled apologetic then was asked to be dismissed early. Regina approved the early dismissal and would see her tomorrow morning. Lily smiled widely and nodded then left in a state of hurry. The brunette woman finished her paperwork then looked up at the clock, it was 5:30pm and knew that she had to go to the grocery store right away. She gathered her essentials and paperwork in the briefcase then grabbed her trench coat and strode out to lock the building. She finally got in her car and drove away to the grocery store with her directions from the citizen who was passing by her in the residential street.

* * *

Arriving at Storybrooke Grocery Store, the brunette woman got out with her car keys and purse then strode inside the building and reached the cart to push it around in the aisles to gather her grocery list until she bumped on the specific boy as she recognized him from this morning. He was wearing the blue hoodie, black sweatpants and warm-up booties. In his cart, there were vegetables, fruits and healthy food. Hearing his words sank in her ear, she snapped out of her zone and continued.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. So what are you doing here? Where is your parents?" The boy raised his eyebrows and giggled then spoke in a gentle tone.

"I'm doing like you are doing right now. I have a mom but no dad."

"Oh where is she?" Regina smirked and continued.

"She's working. She let me do my grocery shopping while she is at her work. Don't worry. Everyone knew me. But to you, you have to get used to my appearance more often when I am around here or there." The boy shrugged and waved his hand.

"She was supposed to be your mother and take you to here for the grocery shopping but I can trust your words. So what's your name?" The brunette knitted her eyebrows and asked.

"My name is Henry." The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and gaped in shock when she heard the name.

"Henry… Wow. That's a coincidence."

"Why is that?" Henry tilted his head and had his confused expression.

"Well, my father is Henry too." Regina blurted.

"Cool. Anyway, nice to see you again, Madame Mayor. I have to go before my mom gets home." He waved his hand then ran with his cart but heard the brunette woman yelling at him and turned around.

"I can give you a lift on the way back to your home if you like."

"Thank you! I'd like it. So, I can wait for you to finish your grocery shopping. I will be in cashier 5." He smiled and slowly walked to the cashier 5.

"Ok, I will be in moment. Thank you dear." They smiled then parted their way. Regina gathered the ingredients then strode toward cashier 5 and saw Henry standing with 5 reusable bags. She paid her groceries and pulled her new reusable bags then gestured for him to go with her. They walked in silence to the black Mercedes and the brunette woman clicked on her remote to open the trunk then put her groceries way back so Henry's bags would be in the front. He put it away then closed the trunk. Regina went to get in the driver's seat and the boy went to get in on the passenger seat then he told her to direct to his house. She nodded then drove away on the road from the Storybrooke Grocery Store to 3 streets down until they arrived on Mifflin Street. He explained his directions clear as she drove away until they arrived at the white mansion off on the road. The brunette woman gaped in shock and continued to stutter her words.

"Is that your house?"

"Yes, it is." The boy smiled at the brunette's facial expressions, opened the passenger door and heard Regina complimenting on his house.

"It's beautiful but expansive." Regina studied on the house then looked at him and gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you for a ride and compliments. So good evening, Madame Mayor." Henry finally got out and grabbed the groceries then closed the trunk and strode toward the white door. He unlocked the door and stepped inside then closed the door. He didn't see Regina there until he got inside and the brunette woman drove away to her townhouse.

Finally, she arrived at her place with her groceries and put her coat, shoes and briefcase away in the home office then decided to make a lasagna for dinner and called her blonde best friend, Kathryn. She dialed her home phone to reach her until she heard the blonde mumble.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Regina." The brunette woman rolled her eyes and held her phone on her shoulder between her cheek while she was making a drink.

"Oh! Hi Regina! I missed you! It's been long time!" The blonde was exclaimed when she heard her brunette best friend on the phone line. It made Regina laugh and continued.

"Sorry, I was busy with prepping everything in order of being a mayor."

"I see. How do you like the town?" Kathryn shook her head and propped her head with her hand on the sheets.

"I love it. You should come and visit me." The brunette proposed her idea and the blonde smiled then replied.

"I would love to but the events kept calling me."

"Aw, how was Graham?" Regina asked.

"Oh did you hear the news from Graham's family?" Kathryn frowned and said sadly.

"What is it?" The brunette raised her eyebrows and stopped what she was doing with her dinner.

"Graham moved out from his family's house and didn't live there anymore. I don't know where he is now." The blonde sighed loudly and spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"Oh. I don't know. So how did you know that?" Regina recognized the blonde's voice and replied in a questioning tone.

"His mom told me few days ago. They kept searching for him. No words from him." Kathryn rubbed her forehead and responded back.

"I wish I were there to help you all out but I'm stuck here." The brunette woman frowned and picked the imaginary lint off from her blouse.

"I know. You stay there so I will update information on our Graham. No worries. He is going to be fine." Kathryn nodded while she was forgetting that she was talking to Regina on the phone.

"Ok, please do. I have to eat my dinner and get a early sleep before the morning take over our conversation." The brunette woman sighed sadly and looked at the plate then realized that she hasn't eaten since she had a conversation with her blonde best friend.

"All right. Call me again when you're free. I love you." Kathryn smiled and replied.

"I love you too. Miss you." Regina smirked and decided to end their conversation.

They hung up on their phone call. The brunette woman was happily to hear her blonde friend to have her events to be hectic but was disappointed in Graham's disappearance and she felt worried while she ate her dinner then on her way to bedroom to get changed and tucked herself to sleep. The night was shimmering through the small town. She wondered how her work schedule as a mayor of Storybrooke in the rest of life. She smiled at her thoughts and tried to sleep but can't sleep at all because of her thoughts about the blonde woman in Granny's Diner when she bumped over her and had a conversation with her on their lunch break. She wondered if Emma is gay or bisexual. Her heart fluttered when she thought about the encounter with her. She knew that she was going to wait and see what happen next between them in the future. She finally knocked her out after drifting away about Emma Swan.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Emma's Beauty of the Ballet. (Regina didn't recognize Emma's face until she found out that the blonde woman is an owner of the Dance Studio. Included Henry in the dance studio.)**


	3. Emma Swan and Henry Swan

**A/N: Finally! It's been a long time. Anyway, I treat you with this beautiful chapter. Enjoy it. You can laugh while you read this one. I hope it is laughable. (Winks) I'm still researching on the ballet steps and vocabulary terms. Don't worry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the morning, the brunette woman groaned in the bed, flipped her comforter aside, propped her feet on the cold hardwood floor then shivered on her contact and rubbed her eyes to wake her up. Her hair was messy in locks, she got up and went inside the bathroom to take a shower before getting ready for work. Regina was not a morning person but accepted hard to be that person. After her shower, she put her black and red pantsuit with black heels and a plaid trench coat and strode to the kitchen to make her healthy breakfast with a coffee and ate in silence. She felt tired after working on the paperwork all night and she barely got sleep since 3am. Until, she decided to take her essentials and left her townhouse to get in her car to drive on her way to Town Hall.

Regina arrived inside the lobby and greeted Lily on the front desk and heard her speaking in a soft tone.

"Wow, you sure look tired."

"Yeah, I barely got any sleep since 3 am because of the damn paperwork."

"Heh. The perks of being a mayor. Huh?"

"Yeah, you are correct. It's shit of load to be that mayor but it is kind of funny to say that though. Don't tell everybody about my cursing." The brunette woman winked at Lily and waved her hand for the schedule for today's agenda. The redhead woman got a hint, checked on the schedule and continued.

"You got one meeting today with the school board included Mrs. Blanchard at 11am. Oh by the way, the school is out because of the teacher workshop day today."

"Thank you. Can you pull the academic calendar for this year and next year?"

"Ok, On it. The paperwork is on your desk and it was several from Sheriff's Department and Marco's Auto Shop."

"Thank you and please get me a coffee. I need one to be awake and continue to work through the day."

"Ok, Oh! Before you enter your office, I need your early dismissal today because of my husband is coming home from the army today and I'm supposed to pick him up in Portland. Will you let me leave?"

"That's fine. Tell him that I said 'Welcome Back." And what rank is he and who is he?"

"US Army Sergeant Killian Jones" The redhead woman lit up at mentioning her husband's name. Regina got a hint by that name and knew that name before then spoke.

"I know that guy. He's a good man to my father. We once met before in the gala."

"Really? He never mentioned about this meeting with you. Maybe I will ask him if he knew you."

"You can do that. Ok, Let's go to work. By the way, you can be dismissed for a early leave. Enjoy your rest of the afternoon and I can see you around."

"Thank you Madame Mayor!" Lily smiled and nodded then went back to the staff room to make a coffee for her and searched for the academic calendar for 2015-2016 and 2016-2017. She finished her errands and went to knock on the door and heard the command then entered with her errands and handed it back to her. Finally she left.

* * *

Regina smiled at Lily, gathered her coffee to drink while she was checking on the paperwork and typed away on the keyboard to check on the email. The brunette woman was busy on focusing the paperwork and worked up toward the meeting for the school board with Mrs. Blanchard. Until the redhead woman interrupted her time with the paperwork and heard her speaking.

"Madame Mayor, your appointment at 11am is here with Mrs. Blanchard and the school board."

"Let them in and thank you Lily." She gathered her file from Lily for the academic calendars and walked to the conference table then looked away to Mrs. Blanchard and the school board who were entering her office. She went to greet them with her handshake and gestured to the table. They went and started with their meeting about the school. Regina nodded at Mrs. Blanchard to begin her presentation.

"Hello Madame Mayor, it's good to see you again. So, I am going to introduce several people from the school. Fredrick Johnson – Physical Education Teacher, Tink Belle – English Teacher and Nova Astrid – History Teacher. Now, we can begin with the academic calendar for next year. Also, we are not sure that we have enough budget for the school days such as the snow days and emergency days."

"We can solve the problem with that school days as long as we can observe through your presentation. Can we?" Regina spoke in a mayoral tone. Mary Margaret was glad that Madame Mayor was interested in this proposition and continued to present through the slides until Regina was observing the materials and had questions for them to answer through with the school board. She had her knowledge of the school board process since she was working with her school board in Washington DC. She merely suggested her ideas for them to work it out together until they approved in few weeks. Others conceded with Madame Mayor's suggestions and worked it out perfectly until the brunette woman dismissed the meeting early. Finally the school board left without Mary Margaret.

Regina went back to her desk and put her paperwork then turned around to face Mary Margaret and spoke in her gentle tone.

"May I help you?"

"No, It's not necessary to have a help. I came here to thank you for your time as the mayor in this town. I'm glad that you are here. I think that it is best for a nice change. Don't we?"

"I agree. It's been a nice change but it is for me and it was a big change since I was in Washington DC. It's different than I thought it would be."

"Oh you meant a big city and small town?"

"Yes dear."

"Yeah, I've been there before."

"Oh really? I thought you grew up here?" Regina was confused and asked.

"No. I was raised in Los Angeles, California." The pixie cut woman merely laughed and replied.

"California? What made you move here?" The brunette mayor raised her eyebrows at her and said.

"Because of my husband." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and scoffed then continued.

"Your husband?" Regina knitted her brows and Mary Margaret giggled then continued.

"Sheriff David Nolan."

"OH! David? Nice to know you are married to him." Regina laughed and realized that she made a new friend then retorted back.

"Is he cute?" Mary Margaret daydreamed about her husband and answered.

"Oh please. I am not playing for that team. I am batting for other team." Regina winked and smiled. Mary Margaret clicked two together and understood the phrase then continued.

"You're gay."

"Well, I don't believe in the labels but to answer your question. Yes I'm a lesbian." Regina snorted at the 'gay' sentence and nodded.

"Oh. I don't know that. So, it's nice to know a fact about you." Mary Margaret grinned mischievously and knew that she had to do something to get her a blind date.

"Ha. I guess that we have to end our conversation for other time. I think that I have to go back to paperwork before the rest of the afternoon devours on my time in this office." The brunette woman glanced over the clock and spoke.

"Oh Sorry! Anyway, we can have that talk at Granny's if you are free. Just stop by."

"Sure no problem. It's good to see you again. And tell your husband that I said hi."

"Will do. Have a good day, Madame Mayor."

"You too, Mrs. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret smiled and left the office to leave Regina working on the paperwork until 2pm. She was feeling starved and closed her office then strode out to see no one in the front lobby and realized that Lily was out to pick her army husband. She was relieved that she was alone and locked up the building then got in her car to drive to Granny's Diner for her late lunch.

* * *

In Granny's Diner, Regina entered and took a seat on the stool in the front of the counter then looked around at the patrons who were chatting about their days until she heard Ruby's voice in front of her and looked back at her.

"Hello Madame Mayor! Good afternoon. So what am I getting for you?"

"Grilled Chicken Wrap with Bacon and Hard Cider. Is it early for taking a drink?"

"No. It's a happy hour from 3pm to 7pm every night."

"Good. So, I am taking that drink and water too in case."

"Got it. Your order is going to be in few minutes."

"Oh! Get Ranch Dressing for my meal!"

"Gotcha!" Ruby walked back to the kitchen to deliver the order for Madame Mayor. Regina was satisfied with her order and studied on the patrons for a while until Henry ran inside and waited for Ruby. She smiled and waved a little at him. He was glancing over at her and smiled little then found Ruby walking back with a bag. He tipped money and grabbed the lunch bag then left the diner. The brunette woman was confused and decided to ask Ruby about Henry.

"Why did Henry leave so quickly?"

"Oh. He had a rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?"

"You can check it out for yourself." Ruby smiled and heard the chef yelling Regina's order then brought the meal for her in the front of the mayor. Regina thanked her and ate in silence then wondered what has Henry doing in the rehearsal. She nodded and smiled then finished her late lunch and tipped the money. The brunette woman waved at Ruby and left the diner. She made her decision to see Henry in the dance studio, strode toward in few blocks away and entered the building.

* * *

In the dance studio, Regina checked it out on the wall which it has the pictures of the ballet dancers included Henry's picture. She smiled at the frame of Henry which he was smiling in the portrait. Until she heard the music from the dance classroom. She followed the noise and saw the door opening in half wide so she can see everybody in the room included Emma Swan. For a while, she was there to watch everything and Ruby was behind her to scare her. She jumped and turned around to find the brunette waitress who was laughing at Regina's facial expression. Regina narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"Ruby!"

"I'm sorry! Your face is priceless to watch!"

"Well, what are you doing exactly?"

"Awww, Regina. Come on. Let's go watch them in the room."

"No! Is it necessary to disturb their practice?"

"Who cares? Emma let me go in and watch them after my work shift. Don't worry. They've been friendly and won't bite you. Come on, Regina and let's go."

Regina hesitantly nodded, walked along with Ruby to enter the room with the dancers included Emma. The blonde woman raised her eyebrow at Ruby about the new person coming in to watch today. Ruby waved her hand to her and mouthed "She wanted to watch it" She nodded then went back to her spot to teach her students how to pique turns.

* * *

The students went back to the wall where Regina and Ruby sat down on the benches. Henry entered with his tight clothes with a black ballet shoes then spotted Regina and waved his hand for a hello. Regina looked away from Emma to Henry who entered with a smile and waved back then watched Emma to do her teaching. Ruby continued to talk with her cheerily smile.

"Emma is teaching her students for several years since Henry came to learn here after they moved here."

"Oh. Emma is an instructor and who is the owner of this dance studio?"

"It's Emma again."

"What?" Regina looked at Ruby like she have two heads at same time and the brunette waitress laughed and indicated the sign on the wall above the mirrors. She followed the gaze of point to the sign and read it – "Emma Swan, Owner of The Swan Dance Studio – Established in 2004." Then she made 'o' mouth and decided to not ask more questions. Ruby arched her eyebrow at Regina and shrugged then watched Emma to start her demonstration of the pique turns. Regina once got interested in the blonde woman's teaching in the dance studio and never thought of having an interest in the ballet or see the ballet show before. She made a mental note to watch the ballet show tonight in her townhouse and Emma Swan too.

Emma explained to the students about balancing your weight when you are standing straight but not narrow and what to do not rules on the pique turns. She finally began one step by one step so the students won't miss the steps in the order. Ruby knew how to do that since she was taken by the ballet lessons when she was younger but now, she is taking the adult ballet lessons by the only and one blonde woman, Emma Swan. Regina watched carefully to study on the blonde's attractive legs moving smoothly and never saw Emma do that through her fitted figure in the ballerina's body.

Emma started with a dégagé to side, changed to a pile, which it should be well placed with the knee over the second/third toe and all five toes has a contact with the floor, providing the strong base from which to push off. Then it pushed between ½ and ¾ turn from the point that the working leg made contact with the floor and then is replaced by the other leg during the coupé. She continued to do that in the big circle from her spot around to her spot then nailed it on her placement. While the students were in awe to watch their instructor moving in the big circle in the room.

Regina widened her eyes while Emma demonstrated the pique turns perfectly and heard the students included Ruby and Henry to applaud for the blonde woman to finish her piece. Emma has done it and gestured to the floor and spoke in a gentle tone.

"Now, it's your turn to practice this one and take a slow until you got it. No rush. Let's go take your spot." The students stood up and prepared for their practice mode in the pique turns. The blonde woman walked among the students who were struggling to make it into a perfect pique turn and fixing the errors on their feet and hands. Until, she waved her hand to dismiss the first group to finish their day and watched the second group included Henry. Regina was surprised that Henry was there on the second group and Ruby smiled.

* * *

Henry blew the air, prepared to do in the pique turns and remembered his steps then did it in smoothly. Emma nodded and smiled then dismissed the second group. They finished their day at the dance studio. Regina was in her shock when Henry did beautifully in his pique turns. Ruby nudged the brunette woman and spoke to her in a soft tone so Henry or Emma won't hear it.

"You have to see Henry and Emma to do their choreography piece. It is White Swan Pas de Duex. It's so beautiful to see the pair dance smoothly like the swans in the lake. Trust me. You would love it." Regina nodded and stayed with Ruby for a while. They watched the students leaving the room and started to pay attention to Henry and Emma's conversation about the dance steps. He nodded and took his position as the start. Ruby dragged Regina to the music spot on the wall of the mirrors and sat down on the floor then grinned at Regina. The brunette woman smiled back and paid attention to the pair. Emma winked at Regina and it got her blushed. Ruby caught it and shook her head then played the music.

Henry started to do his steps in slow motion and acted like a romantic boy in the lake. Emma entered graciously and moved in her solo piece until adjoined Henry at same time. They moved stunningly and effortlessly in their steps. They never missed the steps. Regina watched them like she was in the show. Ruby smiled. Until Henry finished his solo piece and again, joined with Emma in their final piece of Pas de Duex. The brunette mayor was not moving at all but just in awe to watch Henry and Emma moving their piece flawlessly.

The music stopped. Regina and Ruby stood up and strode out of the building while Emma and Henry got their essentials to be gathered and left the building. Ruby waved her hand goodbye to Regina and left. Henry found Regina standing outside and waiting for him then continued.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, dear. I enjoyed it. Your dance was beautiful." The brunette woman smiled widely and thought of the dance Henry made today.

"Thank you, Regina. I'm glad that you picked today." He beamed and Regina tilted her head and asked.

"Why?"

"This was my final exam for this piece." Emma finally locked the place and turned to find Henry and Regina conversing with each other. She strode toward them and greeted Regina in a happily tone. The brunette mayor smiled graciously and continued.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I didn't know that you own that studio."

"Well, this studio was rebuilt before we moved in." The blonde shrugged and said.

"We?" The brunette mayor knitted her brows and had her confused expression until Henry spoke first before Emma opened her mouth.

"She meant me. Well, I am her son." The word 'son' stunned Regina and he was related to the blonde woman in the family relations.

"You are Henry Swan?" Regina looked back at Henry and replied. Emma spoke in a gracious tone and smiled sheepishly.

"Yes. He is my son. Why are you surprising?"

"I thought that Henry was someone's else but it was yours. It startled me by a little. It's interesting about you both." Regina shrugged and waved her hand to dismiss her facial expression then continued.

"Thank you Madame Mayor." Emma replied.

"Oh please call me Regina." The brunette woman laughed and spoke in a mayoral tone. Emma understood her request and continued with her new request for Regina.

"Call me Emma if you insist." Regina smiled and nodded at her wish then checked on her watch and continued.

"I have to go. Good evening and have a good night you both." Emma and Henry nodded then left to get in the car and drove away to their home. Regina sighed and walked back to Granny's Diner to get in her car then drove away to her townhouse. Until the brunette woman arrived at her place, unlocked the front door and decided to make a dinner. She gathered her food to cook it and decided to get her laptop from her bedroom. She strode inside the bedroom and found a laptop on her nightstand and grabbed it then brought it to the kitchen counter. Regina powered on the laptop and continued to cook her dinner. She heard the beep from the laptop and knew that her laptop finished to open the desktop window. The brunette woman got her plate by scooping the food and brought it to the kitchen counter and sat down on the stool. She remembered her mental note about Emma Swan and typed away on YouTube to search for Emma Swan. It was up in 2 seconds and she studied on the titles and the video until she found the video of Emma Swan in Washington DC Event in 4 years ago in her professional works. She arched the eyebrow and clicked the video then played it. While she was eating her dinner and watching Emma doing her piece in Swan Lake. It made her feel impressive of the blonde's professional work in her ballet.

Regina decided to tab new window by researching on Emma Swan's life and found the official website of Emma Swan. She saw the picture of Emma Swan on the stage posing in the pirouettes. She smiled at her thoughts from the dance studio, watching Emma doing the pique turns demonstrations. The brunette woman forgot her dinner and continued to research on the biography of Emma Swan. She scrolled down and found the page on 'About Emma Swan' then read it.

* * *

 _ **Emma Charlotte Swan – A Professional Dancer**_

 _ **Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Emma Swan joined New York City Ballet at 10 years old, becoming its youngest member. At 16, she got a lead role in The Nutcracker as Clara and has been inspiring the newcomers of the ballet company. In her professional works, Emma has been successful with American Ballet Theatre at 18 through 27. Currently residing in Storybrooke, she is teaching at her own dance studio – The Swan Dance Studio and have been choreographing the dances for the professionals on her part time. For her, she is still a member of the American Ballet Theatre and doing her professional works while she is working in her full time.**_

 _ **In the personal life of Emma Swan, she have a son, Henry Swan, a 12 year old who is a danseur in his professional works including his own mother, a professional dancer. They worked through their events in their ballet experience and traveled all over the states through the tour. Until, they settled in Storybrooke and continued to do their work as the professionals and mother-son.**_

 _ **Look for Henry Swan's Biography if you want to learn about him. Look up on 'Henry Swan' page.**_

 _ **Emma's Works from American Ballet Theatre and New York City Ballet on 'Works' page.**_

* * *

Regina raised her eyebrows to her hairline and found out that Emma is still working as a professional dancer in New York City Ballet and American Ballet Theatre then wondered how hell Emma did that in her time while raising Henry as a single mother. Until, she remembered the video that she was watching Emma in Washington, DC. and decided to call Kathryn if her best friend knew about the event. The brunette woman dialed the phone to call her and waited for the answer. Hearing the moans from Kathryn and a man in the background startled her. Regina was sure that her best friend was having an intense sex and heard the slams until she realized that the position was doggy style. The brunette woman held her laugh until Kathryn finished with her ministrations and answered.

"Hello This is Kathryn Nolan speaking."

"Hello, it's Regina." The brunette woman rolled her eyes, scrolled the page of Henry Swan and read it for a while.

"Oh how are you?" The blonde best friend was blushed by the call from Regina and shushed the man by his whining. Regina snickered in silent and continued.

"I'm doing good. And I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Kathryn replied.

"Did you remember the event that you made from four years ago?" The brunette woman said in a hopeful tone.

"Which one?" The blonde woman was confused at that question and figured it out on her events from four years ago.

"One is the blonde ballet dancer in Kennedy Center?" Regina scoffed and asked.

"Yeah, I remembered and what about it?" Kathryn made a 'o' mouth and was dumb at that event then continued.

"Do you know about Emma Swan?" The brunette woman smirked and asked again.

"Oh shit! I knew her. She was absolutely stunning in her works. I loved her since her last performance two years ago in Swan Lake from Chicago Ballet Center." The blonde smacked on the man's chest and didn't hear the man yelling the curses. Regina laughed loudly and continued.

"Really? How come didn't I know about her?"

"What are you talking about?" Kathryn stopped and replied.

"Oh my goodness. Emma Swan is in Storybrooke!" The brunette woman face palmed and growled.

"Oh Holy Shitfuck!" The blonde was shocked and cursed loudly.

"Yes dear, eloquently said." Regina smirked and huskily spoke in a mayoral tone.

"Are you serious?" Kathryn sneered.

"Yes, I am fucking serious." The brunette spoke in a grave tone and the blonde woman winced and continued to ask her more questions about Emma.

"Oh my god. What is she like?"

"Like you said, stunning and dead gorgeous!" Regina was whining and daydreaming at same time. Kathryn laughed and spoke in a seductive voice.

"Really, Regina? How long did you have no sex?"

"Kathryn Beth Nolan!" The brunette woman snapped.

"What? You've been outed since we were in our sophomore year. Geez!" The blonde woman rolled her eyes and gestured the man to press his penis in her vagina in a silent. Regina heard the squeaking by the sheets and rolled her eyes. Kathryn bit her lip while she was fucking by a man conquest and raked her nails on his back.

"Shut the heck up. Let me explain." Regina wanted to end the call but spoke in a serious tone to make Kathryn stop her ministrations with a man in her bed. But it was not working at all. The blonde woman continued to have a sex while they were conversing through the phone and continued to speak.

"Ok, Regina Maria Mills."

"Emma's really nice and generous. But how didn't I remember her from four years ago?" The brunette woman rubbed her forehead and responded.

"You meant at your father's birthday gala?" Kathryn mouthed 'Harder' at him and he nodded then moved harder together and spoke in a calm tone.

"Yes! Yes! It's that one I figured it out since she was familiar since I met her at Granny's Diner." Regina lit up and screamed then fisted in the air and continued.

"Oh. I see. So when you see Emma and please get her to sign an autograph. You will be best if you have that chance!" Kathryn yelled while she was having an intense orgasm.

"Kathryn, aren't you a fan of Emma?" Regina scoffed.

"Yes and Henry Swan too!" The blonde woman yelled again while she was fucking him on the bed.

"Oh I met him. He's a sweet gentleman." The brunette woman was confused at Kathryn's behavior and forgot about the sex in the bed. She rolled her eyes and spoke but tried to hold her laughter.

"Really? You absolutely got balls but there are no shit!" Kathryn raked her nails deeper and bucked her hips while his penis in her vagina. She finally yelled again after having a second orgasm.

"Ha! Anyway, see you then. Thank you." Regina knew it is time to end this call and let her blonde best friend have fun then replied.

"No problem and don't forget about an autograph from both Swans!" The blonde woman whined and yelled at same time. The brunette woman smirked and got an idea to end a call with a hilarious talk then continued.

"I will. Good night. By the way, I heard you moaning few minutes before you answered. Have fun on fucking on that man! Bye!" Regina ended the call before Kathryn yelled on her name. She laughed loudly and prepared to get a shower before going to bed. The brunette woman cleaned up her dinner and left her plate and drink in the sink then brought her laptop to her bedroom. She stripped her clothes and threw it in the dirty laundry then entered in the bathroom to take a cold shower in a short time until she was finished and got dressed in a tank top and boyshort. Regina combed her hair nicely and tucked herself in bed then turned off the light. Finally, she fell asleep with her dreams of being in the audience watching Emma and Henry on the stage doing their final piece of Swan Lake.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Regina's Invited to The Swan Mansion.**


	4. The Dinner Invitation from The Swans

**A/N: Ta-Da! This chapter got me two days to finish it. Sorry!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

At Granny's Diner in the morning, Emma hung out at the counter and talking to Ruby, the brunette waitress while she was taking her breakfast. Her son, Henry was at the school waiting for the bell to ring thoroughly for his class to start. But, Mary Margaret was late and decided to take her coffee out from the diner and went inside then found Emma sitting at the counter. She walked toward her and cleared her throat.

"Hello, Emma."

"Oh Hi MM, aren't you late for school?" Emma retorted. Ruby scoffed and went to get a coffee for the brunette teacher.

"Yeah, I am late for it and I have a question before I go."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you like Regina?"

"Umm… The Regina Mills the mayor?" The blonde knitted her eyebrows and asked.

"Yes, stop stalling it." Mary Margaret slapped on the blonde's arm and nodded.

"Yes, I like her and why?"

"I wonder if you make a move on her to get a date with her?" The pixie cut teacher wiggled her eyebrows and said.

"Oh shut your mouth up or Ruby will gossip it." The blonde woman mused.

"Go get Regina! Or you'll regret it!" Mary Margaret whined. Emma rolled her eyes and continued.

"Wait a minute, how did you know if Regina is gay?"

"She told me few days ago in her office and she is playing on your team. So therefore, you better get her on your date, and you look so adorable to be a couple." The pixie-cut brunette woman paid for her coffee and continued.

"All right! I will ask her when she come to my house for having dinner with me and Henry tonight. If it satisfies you well?" The blonde woman was frustrated with her and replied in a cold tone.

"Perfectly! Have to go! Call me!" Mary Margaret took a coffee and ran out into the building to get to school. Ruby shook her head, and Emma looked away at her best friend then gave an 'If you gossip that one and I'll kill you for sure' look. The brunette waitress mocked in her surrender and got it. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and paid her breakfast then left the diner.

The day went slower for the people to do their work. Granny's Diner ran smoothly as the patrons went to get lunch. Emma worked through her errands before teaching her class in her studio and pleased with the parents' compliments on her work with their kids. She was glad to hear it. Until, she got a text from her son who was in Granny's Diner for a lunch break. The blonde woman replied back as she grabbed her tote bag then left her studio to meet her son there. Finally, she arrived to see Henry at the counter and kissed his forehead. They chatted thoroughly about the school and work. They ordered their leisurely meal – vegetarian meal with iced tea.

* * *

Meanwhile in Town Hall, Regina sighed and worked the paperwork thoroughly. She heard the knock on her office door and commanded it. Until, she looked up from her paperwork and found Sheriff Nolan standing in front of her desk. She smiled. He waved his hand and spoke lightly.

"Hello, Madame Mayor."

"Hello, Sheriff Nolan. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. So, what do you need me for?"

"Two things for you. One is that you are required to be there for the Miner's Festival for observing the citizens thoroughly for the safety. Will you pull up on the list of your needs for the supplies to provide for your department?"

"I can do that. Before you arrived, Mayor never got me that to do like this one."

"Oh, everything would be changing after I'm a mayor after all."

"I guess that would be. What's another thing?"

"Yes dear, someone told me that you're married to Mary Margaret Blanchard. Aren't you?"

"Oh umm… Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Oh didn't you forget to mention me that you haven't had a thing to say about your poorly wife." Regina teased. Sheriff Nolan blushed slightly.

"Yeah, you see my other side of two people."

"Very funny. So you are dismissed. Thank you for coming."

"No problem. See you around."

"Have a good day, Sheriff."

"You too." He left the office, Regina laughed and gathered her completed paperwork and purse then left the office to give her secretary the paperwork. Until, she found Lily and her husband chatting at the front desk.

"Oh. No fornicating around." Lily was startled by hearing the mayor's words and stuttered her mouth. Her husband laughed and looked away at the Mayor then continued.

"Oh my-my. Is that infamous Regina Mills that I met through the gala?"

"Oh dear. Is that the drunken Jones that we've been teasing all night? Come on, give me a hug!" Regina opened her arms, and Killian leaned to embrace her tightly then released it.

"How are you doing, Mr. Jones?"

"I'm doing good. Just back from Army." The tallest black haired man said.

"How long are you staying here?"

"I've been here for two weeks, but I have to go back after next week." Jones mused.

"Oh." Regina bobbed her head and said.

"Yeah, for the training. So, I guess that we've been introduced twice. And, just let me know if you would like to have a glass of beer with me while I am here." Lily smiled at him and rubbed his back while Killian spoke in a soft tone.

"Yes, I would like to have a wine but no beer for me." The brunette woman rolled her eyes and acknowledged.

"Come on, I remember very well. You can't deny me that you have to drink beer with me when we get together again. You made a promise." Killian pledged.

"Ok. ONE BEER. That's all." Regina sneered. The tallest black-haired man fisted in the air.

"Deal!" Killian exclaimed. They laughed, and Regina shook her head then continued.

"I have to go get my lunch in Granny's Diner. So see you around and it's nice to see you alive, Mr. Jones. See you when I catch you for our hangout."

"Sure no problem. Have a good day, Madame Mayor."

"Bye, Lily."

* * *

Regina left the town hall to get in her car then drove away to the diner. After arriving in the diner, she strode toward the counter to meet Emma and Henry there. The brunette boy smiled wide and waved his hand. The brunette woman smiled and sat down next to him and spoke lightly.

"Hello, Ms. Swan and Henry."

"Hello, Regina." Henry retorted. Emma nodded and drank her ice tea. Ruby went to find Regina and got an order from her then strode out to the kitchen. The brunette woman drank apple cider while she was looking at the patrons who chatted until she heard Henry speaking at her.

"Regina, will you like to spend your dinner with me and my mom tonight at our house?"

Regina looked away to him and arched her eyebrow until Emma smiled and nodded. She smiled a little then spoke lightly.

"I would love to have dinner with you both. So what time will I be there?"

"6:30 pm. Bring something vegetarian." Emma retorted. The brunette woman nodded and made a mental note about no meat.

"See you then! We have to go back to the studio. By the way, if you want to come with us then suit yourself." Henry exclaimed. Emma paid their lunch. Regina smiled wide then acknowledged her soft tone.

"I would love to but maybe other time. So, have a good day and see you both at 6:30 pm."

The brunette boy lit up and embraced her then ran out to the studio. The blonde woman waved her hand and walked out of the building. Regina looked away at her for a while and smiled wide until Ruby rested her hands on her chin then continued.

"Ohhh. You have a big date tonight." Regina jumped tingly and looked around to find her in the front of her on the counter. The brunette mayor narrowed her eyes and spoke in a hissing tone.

"No, it's not a date."

"Well… why not?" The brunette waitress sighed and shrugged then replied in a flat tone.

"Henry will be there." Regina flicked her wrist and spoke lightly.

"So?" Ruby raised her eyebrows and said.

"So? This is not a date, Miss Lucas." Regina emphasized her tone into a serious look. The brunette waitress mimicked her, and the brunette mayor threw a crumpled napkin at her.

"Not yet… What are you playing for?" Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and asked.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette mayor went confused and spoke in a soft tone. The brunette waitress leaned to whisper in her face. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Are you straight or what?"

"Oh. I'm a lesbian. By the way, have a good day." Regina slammed her ten dollars on the counter, grabbed her purse and left the diner. Ruby went dumbfounded when she found out that the mayor was gay.

* * *

In few hours later, Regina worked on her errands in her townhouse, prepared her meatless lasagna. She whistled through her favorite song from Taylor Swift's CD Album – 1989. Until, the brunette woman heard her phone ringing on the kitchen counter and answered it. While, she was walking to her bedroom for getting changed into a dark purple V-neck chiffon casual dress with the black heels and black jacket. She heard the muffled voice on other line and sighed loudly.

"Hello?" Regina spoke again. The voices were in the background and the brunette woman ended the call then walked into the bathroom to get changed. The phone rang again twice, and Regina went out to get a phone then answered it.

"Hello."

"Sorry about another call! That was my friend who drunkenly called you." It was Kathryn calling on other line and the brunette woman rolled her eyes while she was packing in a small purse then walked out to the kitchen and put her purse on the kitchen counter. She looked away to the timer, and it said 3 minutes left for the lasagna to finish baking. Regina spoke in a timid voice while she was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Oh, Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn. What am I going to do with you at this time?"

"I apologize. So, tell me about Emma?" The blonde woman mused while her excitement was coming over in her feeling when she got curious.

"Well, I have to get my food to be ready then I'm going out to The Swans Residence in few minutes." The timer was dinging, Regina held her phone between her shoulder and cheek then went to get the mittens for getting the lasagna out from the oven. The glass container was on the stove right away, and the brunette woman put her mittens away in the drawers then turned on the fan. She put the fan near the lasagna for few minutes then leaned against the kitchen counter for a while.

"Date?" Kathryn giggled and asked.

"No, it is not a date. I will be with Henry and Emma." Regina knitted her eyebrows and spoke in a furious tone.

"Ohhh aww. Family Dinner. When it's going to be a wedding?" The blonde woman sing-songed and the brunette woman found her aluminum foil then covered on the lasagna. She spoke in a timid voice.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Have to go. Bye!" Regina hung up on the call, shook her head then grabbed her purse and lasagna. She left the place to lock it up then walked to her car. She got in the car then sighed. Finally, Regina drove away to the Swans Residence in fifteen minutes.

* * *

After arriving on time at 6:30 pm, the brunette woman was relieved that she arrived on a perfect time. She grabbed her purse and lasagna then locked her car up and strode toward the white door. Regina looked down on her appearance and knocked on the door while she was holding the lasagna on her forearm with her left hand. She waited until Henry opened the door and spoke lightly.

"Hello Regina! Please come in." Regina nodded, stepped inside and waited. The brunette boy closed the door and gestured her to follow him toward the kitchen. He smiled wide and continued.

"Make yourself feel at home. Let me get that for you. I already settled the table, and we'll be starting it soon." Henry reached the lasagna then strode out the kitchen. Regina looked around in the kitchen until she found Emma in a blue lace dress with no sleeves and a zipper on the back of the dress. The blonde woman wore the black heels, and her hair was in updo with the braids. The brunette woman was impressed with Emma's figure in the ballet body. She liked how Emma wore in her casual wear but never saw her in a beautiful dress. Until, Regina heard the blonde woman clearing her throat and looked up to connect with the emerald eyes.

"Hello Regina, welcome to our home. So, we'll have a Thai Shrimp and Spinach Curry. I don't know if you are allergic to Shrimp or Curry."

"No dear, I'm not allergic to both. You're lucky."

"For few minutes, I am relieved. Now, may we go to the dining hall to start our dinner?" Emma carried the bowl of the Thai Shrimp and Spinach Curry and turned around to speak in a light tone.

"Lead the way." Regina smiled and nodded then gestured her to lead the way out from the kitchen to the dining room. Emma walked away to meet Henry, who was sitting down in the chair and waiting for them to arrive in the dining hall. Emma put the bowl on the table and reached the seat to gesture Regina to sit down. He smiled wide at his mother who was making an intimate gesture. The brunette woman went dumbfounded and walked to her chair that Emma was putting the chair for her. She finally sat down and felt Emma pushing the chair toward the table then relieved that she was very closer to punch her stomach with the edge of the table. Emma walked around and sat down on the opposite side from Regina's spot. Henry was in the between of the ladies.

* * *

They scooped everything from the table and ate in silence until Regina decided to open her mouth to ask The Swans the questions.

"Henry, what made you decide on your profession in the ballet?"

"Well, I've yet decided to have that profession since I was with my mom in my whole life. But, this profession if you would call it, it has been a thrilling ride for me when I was a little boy. I came to try out for the ballet for the first time when I was five. Then I loved it so far and decided to have that profession when I was seven. That's it." Henry mused while he was eating his vegetarian lasagna.

"What about you, Emma? To put the website away." Regina asked. Emma arched her eyebrow when she heard the word, 'website' then spoke lightly.

"You knew my biography on the website. But it didn't give you the detail, don't they?"

"Well put. Yes, dear."

"When I was with The Swan Family in the living room, channeled on the television and found the show about the ballet. I watched it every night until my foster mom asked me if I wanted to join the ballet. So, the next morning, I went with her for signing me up on the ballet and tried it out. After few years, I practiced the choreography, and I heard the audition in my area. I begged my parents to take me to the ballet audition then I made it on the second callback. I went back to practice every afternoon included the weekend for extra practice with my ballet instructor. Then I found out that I won the lead in The Nutcracker. The rest is the history." Emma crossed her arms on the table and acknowledged her story. Henry smiled widely. Regina was surprised that Emma made a success in her life.

"Wow. That's nice of your mother who encouraged you to join the ballet. I never had that kind of a mother as you had."

"Oh. Yeah, my foster mom was the best who encouraged their foster kids included me to chase our dreams and support as they can."

"That's why you kept your last name from them?" Regina put the pieces together and acknowledged. Emma nodded and replied.

"Yes. In few months after my audition, I changed my name legally with my foster parents' permission. I used to be Emma Mitchell."

"Oh." The brunette woman raised her eyebrows and made an 'o' sound.

"Yeah, I was a foster kid in my whole life. I hadn't yet find them since I was in the ballet school at the age of ten." The blonde woman said.

"I didn't know that you are an orphan. If it gets offended. I apologize." The brunette woman pushed her question into asking her.

"I will clean up on the table then I will do my homework right away. So good night, Regina and thank you for lasagna. It's delicious." Henry mused while he was getting up to gather the dishes to the kitchen. Emma got up and gestured the brunette woman to the living room for more chat. Regina followed her on the way to the lounge. The blonde woman sat down on the couch, and the brunette woman did same.

"Yeah, I don't mind if you call me an orphan. It's just a word." Emma remembered Regina's phrase, 'orphan' and retorted in a soft tone. The brunette woman was relieved and spoke lightly.

"Oh good. So what happened to you when you became an orphan? If you mind my asking."

"Please feel free to ask me questions as long as we are happy." Emma insisted. Regina nodded. The blonde woman sighed and continued.

"I was a baby when I was left on the street near the small diner in Portland, Maine."

"You lived here in your whole life?" Regina hopefully asked.

"Yes and No. Somebody from the diner in Portland, Maine brought me to Boston for the foster system. I practically lived in Boston until The Swans Family adopted me when I was seven and lived with them for my whole life on my divided time in New York City for Ballet Training. Until I was 17, I was pregnant with Henry in Boston and took care of him. And I returned in a full time as a professional dancer in New York City and made a decision to stay in New York City with my son for one year. After the year in New York City, we moved here with our new fresh start."

"Wow. You must be the intriguing woman but yet amazing. So, is there a father in the picture?"

"No. There is no father. Well, the topic is sensitive to me. I don't want to talk about it if you mind."

"No dear, I don't mind. When you're ready to tell me, and I understand."

"Thank you."

"So, tell me about yourself. I think it's enough to talk about me."

"Well, you insisted. I've been in Washington DC and Virginia in my whole life. I've been in Europe for my private school boarding. For my parents, they are wonderful parents, and I love them to the death. But for my mother, she has been pushing me toward the dating life with men. I've been not interesting in men since I found out that I'm lesbian when I was in my undergraduate years at Harvard."

"Harvard University?"

"Yes, dear."

"Wow. I think that my gaydar is broken already." They laughed, and Regina asked.

"Why is that?"

"Because I think you are straight but no judging."

"I got that all the times. No worries."

"Really?" Emma knitted her eyebrows and Regina nodded.

"Yes, dear. When I was back in Washington, DC and went to Harvard University in four years. I was majoring in political science and a minor in law. One time, I went to the party that it was full of LGBT in the house. I didn't acknowledge my time when I was there with my best friend, Kathryn. Until, I watched two ladies making out in front of me when I was drinking wine. I never fantasized the scene of the women who were making out. So, I decided to experiment myself with both genders until I found my appeals in the women more than I've been interesting in men. That's how I became lesbian."

"Making out in front of you. That's so hilarious."

"I know. I was shocked at first then moved on. What about you?"

"Oh, do you want to know?" Emma spoke in a flirty tone. Regina caught it and smiled. The blonde woman continued to talk in a soft tone.

"I've been gay in my whole life. When I was in my ballet training, and I saw one beautiful Latina like you. Her name was Maria Rodriguez. She had brunette hair with blue eyes. She's tallest. We dated for 2 and half years. Until, we split up right after I moved to New York City with my son."

"By the way, I'm half Italian and Puerto Rican."

"Oh, it's nice to know you. I'm half French and Sweden by the way." They laughed at Emma's sarcasm.

"Back to the point, my life was pretty in the politics because of my father. So that's all my life. So what about you? What made you decide to take over the business from your dance studio?" Regina mused.

"Well, the business was not on my priority list. I wanted to keep going as the professional dancer on the tour, but I had my minor from New York University. I decided to push myself into the business for a while until, my son came into the world. I changed my priority. I didn't want him to feel abandoned while I was training for the best ballet instructors. So, that's how I got in the business."

"That's a wise choice by your perspective when you got Henry. He's an incredible young man."

"Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome. I have a question for you." Regina looked at the emerald eyes that she fought the urge to lean toward her for a kiss. But, she cleared her throat and waited. Emma nodded.

"So, are you interested in anyone?"

"Well, for your information, I have. So, I didn't know if she can take it very seriously unless she makes her move to ask me for a date." Emma spoke in a flirty tone and smirked. Regina caught the word, 'she' and smiled sheepishly. In their mind, they were already interested in each other and wondered how this goes between them before they called the night.

"So, I can tell by your voice. Before we call a night to end, will you go out with me on a date?" Regina half-smiled sheepishly. The blonde woman giggled and spoke lightly.

"Thought you'd never ask. I am going to say…." The brunette woman widened her eyes and got curious about her answer. The blonde woman got her very well and already took a liking on her then continued.

"Yes. You may go out with me on a date."

"Thank goodness, you got me scared by rejecting me."

"Well, did you get a memo few minutes? I'm joking."

" Har. Looks like we had our evening to run out. So, I will text you on the detail. Oh wait a minute, I haven't had your number yet." Emma laughed at the brunette woman's reaction and extended her hand. Regina took her purse and found her phone then gave it to her. The blonde woman typed it away on her contact then handed it to her back and acknowledged.

"I already sent a text to myself. So I have your number. Let's call a night. May we?"

"Yes, dear. Thank you for inviting me over to here. Thai Shrimp and Spinach Curry was delicious." The brunette woman said.

"Thank you very much." They stood up and walked together to the front door. Emma opened the door and looked away at her then smiled and retorted back.

"Good night, Regina. Have a good evening."

"You too. Good night, Emma." Regina kissed on the blonde woman's cheek and smiled then left the house to get in a car and drove away back to her townhouse. Emma smiled wide while she closed the door then checked the locks and continued to trek on her trail to her son's bedroom to check up on him. The brunette boy was tucking him in the bed and reading the comic books. Emma smiled and knocked on the door.

"Henry, can I have a talk with you for few minutes?" Henry looked up at her and nodded. The blonde woman walked to sit on the edge of the bed and continued.

"Do you like Regina?"

"She's cool. I like her. I hope she sticks around in this town."

"I hope so too."

"So, do you like her?"

"Well, yeah. She asked me out on the date."

"Awesome. Can't wait to hear your detail on your first date with the mayor."

They laughed and decided to chat about school's prom Henry had in his school. They decided to hold it off until he asked somebody to be his prom date. Emma indicated him to sleep and kissed his forehead then retorted.

"Good night, my sweetheart."

"Good night, mom. I love you."

"I love you back to the moon and back to me."

Emma smiled, walked away from his bedroom to close the door and strode toward her bedroom. She went into the bathroom to get changed for her nightwear. Finally, she thought about Regina's bold move few minutes ago and laughed softly. Emma went to tuck her in the bed and picked her phone up then made a contact for Regina on her contact list. She decided to message her on the first text.

"Good night, Regina. I hope you could come to see me in my ballet studio if you have time." The blonde woman put her phone away on the nightstand and smiled while she went to sleep.

* * *

Across the town, Regina arrived at her place and went into her bedroom. She dialed the call to Kathryn's home line. Until, she got changed in her nightwear and walked out from the bedroom to check on the locks then heard the blonde woman's muttering.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kathryn. I just asked Emma out for a date."

"What!? You're a bitch!" Kathryn shot up and yelled.

"Why?" The brunette woman rolled her eyes and giggled then acknowledged.

"She's mine!" The blonde woman growled.

"Oh no. I made a move on her. Checkmate." Regina laughed.

"Whatever. What have you got for a date?"

"I don't know, I swear. But tomorrow, I take a look around in this town and make the decision on our date."

"Sounds good. By the way, I am planning to come over to your house in few weeks. You know, to hang out."

"Sure no problem. So I have to get sleep because tomorrow, I got a two meeting at 10 am. Ugh. Good night."

"Tell me about the details on your date with Emma. Good night." Kathryn hung up and went to sleep. Regina giggled, went back to her bedroom and found her cell phone lying on the bed then opened the message from Emma. Her heart clenched in a butterfly tone. She smiled widely.

"Good night, Emma. I will." The brunette woman typed it away and sent it. She went crawling to the headboard and tucked her in a blanket. She put her phone away on the nightstand and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Next: Chapter 5.  
**


	5. The First Date

**A/N: This chapter took me four days to edit it. Finally...**

 **Long chapter! 11,807 words. You are in luck!**

 **Enjoy it. Grammatical Errors sucks!**

 **Warning: (F/F) Kiss.**

 **Hint: August Booth and Emma Swan's Ballet Choreography: "Swan Lake ABT Gillian Murphy, Angel Corella" under Andrea S. on YouTube. It is under 6 minutes. You need to check it out on that video while you are stopped by their dance in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The First Date**

During the Friday morning, the brunette woman was cooped in her office while she had paperwork to finish it off and two meetings coming up from Sheriff Nolan and Ruby. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, as she was nervous about new proposals. She was not getting used to Storybrooke lifestyle since she was living off on city business in Political City, which was Washington, DC. Regina felt hot under her clothes; she forgot to call the maintenance guys to fix the A/C. It was in October already. She rolled her eyes and knew that she entered into the first thing to leave the door open in wide so Lily won't bother to knock it on her door. When she had things to send to her for a signature or more paperwork.

Until, she was finishing her last paperwork that she signed and heard the redhead woman in a black suit with white blouse and a red scarf around her neck coming in her room. She looked up at her with a smile. Lily grinned and brought the paperwork then spoke freely.

"The paperwork just came in few minutes ago."

"Oh man! I couldn't have a break to finish this stupid paperwork." Regina groaned with a whine. The redhead woman laughed in a carefree tone and shook her head then continued.

"Sorry, Madame Mayor, so Sheriff Nolan is here."

"Oh, let him come in and I'll be with him few minutes soon. Mind you bring me a big coffee?"

"Sure, Madame Mayor." Lily nodded and said then left the office to inform Sheriff Nolan to come in at any minute. Regina gathered paperwork and put it away in the completed bin then caught up from her leather chair and groaned. Sheriff Nolan walked into the office and arched his eyebrow at her The brunette woman saw him when she got up and waved her dismissal hand then walked around the desk and sighed. The blonde man softened his looks and spoke in a concerned tone.

"Are you ok, Madame Mayor?"

"Oh, excuse me I'm an old woman right here but not you." Regina scoffed with her raised eyebrows.

"Excuse my concerns but you are not old. You are the youngest one." The blonde man mused.

"Oh, A Flirty Guy… Do I have to inform your lovely wife to grill you out with your flirty remarks on me?" Regina smirked with a sarcasm tone. Sheriff Nolan widened his eyes and shook his head violently with a 'no' in a loud voice. It made the brunette woman laughing and continued with her calm tone.

"You should look at yourself. Your facial expression is priceless!"

"Laugh it off until you crumble in your stomach, Madame Mayor." He sneered. It caught her off on the balance and whisking to look at him with her jaw open in a dumbfounded look.

"Sheriff Nolan, control your tone when you are speaking to your boss."

"I'm sorry about it, but I just warned you."

The brunette woman rolled her eyes and mocked in surrender. Sheriff Nolan nodded and went to dive on his proposals about the Sheriff's Department on the budgets and plans for the Fire Drills into a school education to add. Regina approved it with her signature and discussed further with Sheriff's Department for more supplies or equipment to update for the town's safety. The blonde man was pleased to work with Regina until they hammered it on the plans to receive what they need for Storybrooke. They closed their case and talked like friends then decided to part their ways. Lily came to bring her a big coffee from Granny's Diner, and Regina praised her in a good gracious ways. The redhead woman nodded and informed that Ruby was with her since she brought the coffee for her. Regina nodded.

* * *

Ruby was in her red jeans, black blouse with a blue jacket and white Vans, came in the office with her big smile and finally sat down in the chair. Regina arched her eyebrow while she was studying on the brunette waitress' smile and continued.

"You look like you have a good time today."

"Yes! I'm asked out for a date with a cute man today."

"Oh, who is it?" Regina asked with her curiosity.

"Believe it or not, August Booth!" Ruby exclaimed with her dreamy eyes. The brunette woman smiled and retorted in her perplexed tone.

"August Booth? I didn't have a familiar thing with him since I came here."

"Oh, you will see him in The Swan Dance Studio. He is a dancer. I mean, the professional dancer from Chicago." The brunette waitress replied with a flirty tone while she was daydreaming about him.

"Oh, fancy him?" Regina asked. Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed deeply then continued.

"Enough about August Booth, it already took over in my mind and I forgot what I'm doing here."

"Oh, a meeting with you. So what's up?"

"I am here to propose up for a coffee shop. I was thinking about leasing the store and rebuilding there as my coffee shop."

"Where is the shop?"

"One is across from the Swan Dance Studio. It is right beside the pawnshop."

"Yes, I know it is. It was the small café across from the dance studio?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, the owner was selling her restaurant. But I wonder if I can lease it for 24 months and convert it to be Ruby's Coffee Shop?"

"Sure. First, you have a plan to finish your draft then bring it to me on the business. I would look into it first in the first morning."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor. That's all I ask for."

"Good. You are dismissed. Have a good day."

"Oh, haven't you ask Emma yet?" The brunette waitress asked with her curiosity. She had her knowledge from Henry's information.

"Ask her what?" Regina was confused and asked her with her narrowed eyes.

"First Date!?" Ruby exclaimed with her surprised look. Regina forgot about a date with Emma and went shocked then continued.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell Emma that I was supposed to have her on our first date since we had a dinner thing back in her house last week."

"Don't worry. Henry told me about you and your charms. You nailed it right there." Ruby informed her with a grin look. The brunette woman narrowed her eyes at her and scoffed then went panicked with a concerned tone.

"I don't know what to do on the first date. Ruby, you better help me out. Please!"

"Regina, relax. I got it."

"Oh, Enlighten me, dear?" The brunette woman arched her eyebrow at her and continued.

"Fair." Ruby pointed it out with a smirk.

"What?" Regina perplexed with her knitted brows.

"Miner's Fair. Tomorrow. Did you forget about it? It proposed few months ago." The brunette waitress couldn't believe that Regina forgot about it and continued with her concerned tone.

"Oh that! I don't know if Emma like it." The brunette woman exclaimed after figuring it out with the word, 'Fair'.

"Emma loved the carnival fairs since she was a little child. You have to listen to her story sometimes. It was relating to her dreams being a dancer."

"Ok. What's else that I can do?"

"You just pick her up from her house, go to the Miner's Fair and flirt with her on twenty questions. You and Emma get to know each other, share food and a kiss on the top of the Ferris Wheel. Here you go." Ruby smiled with her list. Regina was slack-jawed at her and dozed it off in few seconds later. The brunette waitress rolled her eyes, got up and left the office with a goodbye remark. It blasted on Regina's mind when she heard a door slam and jumped in the air.

After few minutes later, Regina closed her eyes and laid her head on the desk until she felt her stomach grumble. She knew that she had to eat something and went to get her purse and keys then put a coat. She left the office to inform Lily that she took a rest of the day off after she locked up in the room. The redhead woman understood and bid her a good afternoon. Regina smiled and left the building to head on her way to the small café across from Emma's Studio.

* * *

Reaching to the little restaurant, the brunette woman found a good seat with a view of Emma's Studio. She sat down, studied the menu then ordered the grilled chicken sandwich with tea. Regina sighed and looked away at the people who were passing the small café and observed of the people who were talking on their tables away from her. She enjoyed her little time until her food was delivered, and she gave thanks to a server then dug her meal and watched the students coming out from Emma's studio. For a while, she devoured the chicken sandwich in ten bites because she was starving and went to drink her big tea. Regina was drifting away about asking Emma on the date and go to the country fair with her tomorrow, but she didn't know how to tell her or ask her on the date. Well, in her thoughts, she asked her out on the date last week from The Swans' mansion. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and scoffed until a brunette boy who was standing beside her at her table startled her. She whisked to look up at Henry and smiled.

"Hello, Regina."

"Hello, Mr. Swan," Regina said with her smile.

"Please call me Henry. Can I sit?" Henry pointed to an empty chair and asked.

"Sure." The brunette woman nodded and gestured him to sit next to her. They smiled at each other, and the server came to take their order then left their table to proceed with their meal. The brunette woman ordered another one for tea. Henry ordered the veggie sandwich with a water bottle. Until, the brunette boy sighed and continued with his neutral tone.

"What are your intentions toward my mom?"

"I have come to not harm your mother AND you too." Regina was out of the blue when she heard that question then went with her words and satisfied with it.

"Good. What's else?" Henry raised his eyebrows while nodding and continued with his question.

"I would treat you and Emma as my equals. If I come to hurt you or Emma then just tell me to stop it." The brunette woman pointed her defenses and mused while she was raising her eyebrows at him with her curiosity.

"Good thinking. But I have been observing you since you arrived here. You seemed nice and gorgeous. I have no doubts that you are the good one not like others Emma dated before." Henry smiled at his words. Regina went dumbfounded and stuttered her words, but it was nothing coming out from her mouth. She was shocked that Henry told her. The brunette boy was pleased that she went speechless and gave a big smile then continued.

"What do you do while you are on a date with my mom?"

"I am planning to take her out to the country fair, Miner's Fair." Regina was nervous and stuttered her words while she was looking away at the dance studio.

"Ohhhh. I like it! Can you drop me off there when we go together?" Henry lit up and exclaimed. The brunette woman whisked away to him and nodded then replied back.

"Sure. If it is ok with your mom."

"I will inform her after you go see her today. She is inside the studio working." The brunette boy smiled and retorted in an excited tone.

"Ok. What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to hang out with friends. It's Friday. I have no rehearsals. So, thank you for taking your time with me today." Henry shrugged while musing his words.

"Sure. Anytime." They smiled and went to have their meals out for the day then chatted about their days. They laughed at Henry's childhood and teased him with jokes. The brunette boy stuck his tongue out at her, and Regina used her index finger to push his tongue into his mouth. Then they laughed at his actions and talked about Storybrooke. After their lunch, they walked together to The Swan Dance Studio and heard the music inside the room then entered quickly.

Regina widened her eyes when she saw Emma in a black mesh sleeveless crop top with mesh leggings. The brunette man wore a leotard with tights. Henry lit up when he saw his mom and August dancing in The Swan Lake. He tugged the brunette woman to the bleachers and watched them dancing effortlessly. There were a lot of lifts and turns. Most of the time, Regina was appealing to the blonde woman's footwork through the ballet. She swore that she never saw Emma doing a serious work through their choreography, and she impressed on the brunette woman with her quirks through her ballet moves. It went in about 10 minutes to finish the choreography. Until, the music stopped, and Emma saw Regina and her son in the audience in the mirror then turned away to acknowledge her presence.

"Henry and Regina, what are you both doing here?"

"Mom, I came here with her to watch you. It's amazing to watch you and Aug dancing that part. I can't wait to see a full show!" Henry exclaimed. August chuckled behind Emma while he was watching them in the scene and drinking the water bottle. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and walked toward them then continued.

"Henry, you were supposed to be with your friends since I said yes."

"Well, I just saw her at the café when I got out of here and I decided to hang out with her and have lunch."

"Oh, I hope it doesn't bother Regina." The blonde woman frowned. Regina chuckled then spoke lightly.

"No, Henry is a lovely man and I appreciated his company. Are you going to introduce the poorly man behind you?"

"Sorry! This is August Booth, my dance partner for three years from Chicago Ballet." Emma presented the man who was walking toward them and smiled at them. The brunette woman was surprised that she finally met Ruby's crush and mused.

"My name is Regina Mills. I'm a mayor of Storybrooke."

"Nice to meet you, Madame Mayor," August answered back with a nod. Henry lit up at the introductions and retorted with his excited tone.

"August is awesome and he is a professional dancer for almost ten years from Chicago. He is a partnering with my mom for three years, and they choreographed the dances together while they were teaching their students back in Chicago then they danced together in shows. You have to come and watch them in The Swan Lake. It's exhilarating!"

"Yes, you have to check it out. Our show will be in Lincoln Center in New York City during the Thanksgiving to the Christmas season." The brunette man said with his smile. Regina took her liking toward him and smiled back. Emma was silent with her surprised look.

"Yeah!" The brunette boy exclaimed. Others laughed at his excitement and August looked away at the blonde woman and spoke lightly.

"I think that we finished our rehearsals, so can we rehearse it again this Monday if you have no plans?"

"No. It is fine. You are dismissed, August and tell me about your date with Rubes."

"I will. Let's go, Henry and I are taking you to the good times to hang out for the evening." The brunette man said with his wink. Henry whooped and grabbed his backpack then bid their farewells and ran out of the building with him. Emma shook her head and walked back to the music area. Regina smiled at the boys and giggled. In the silence, the dance studio was empty with two ladies and the brunette woman thought about Emma's dance with August few minutes ago then continued.

"Emma, you looked delightful in your dance. It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Regina."

"Welcome. There are several flaws in your raw dances. I can tell it by my observations." Regina replied with a nod.

"My-my, is someone expert on the ballet?" Emma asked with a flirty smirk.

"Hilarious. I don't dance ballet. Sorry." The brunette woman remarked with a grin.

"Can you dance?" Emma asked with a questioning look. The brunette woman widened her eyes and shook her head in an unfortunate smile.

"Come on, get your heels off and jacket too. I'm teaching you how to use the ballet basics. It is not bad." The blonde woman replied again, and Regina nodded as she obeyed the instructor. Emma smirked while she checked out on the brunette woman's figure and putting the barre in front of her.

Regina stepped up to the barre and held her hands on it then stared at the blonde woman who was waiting for her. She felt like a dancer in the studio and went to put her thoughts away then focused on the instructors' explaining the basics. They went with the first position. Emma showed her how to do that in the first position. Regina mimicked her as she focused on her feet in a correct position. The blonde woman noticed the brunette woman's shoulders hunched back and put her hands on her then moved it to the shoulders back in the position while she was speaking with her teacher mode.

"Shoulders back. Spine straight."

"Got it." Regina nodded. Emma smiled and continued to show her in the second position. The brunette woman understood the second position then they worked on third to fifth position. Until, they finished their basics with the positions. The blonde woman turned away to her and replied.

"Now, we move to Tendu. It is easy to do that. Position yourself in the sideway from the barre."

Regina turned around to face the mirror and on her left side to the barre. She held her left hand on the barre. Emma nodded and instructed again.

"You pick the first position or fifth position. It is up to you." The brunette hummed and went with her fifth position. The blonde woman smiled and explained about Tendu's definition. Regina understood and waited for another instruction.

"Use your toe to touch on the floor in forward. Don't lift it. It's different. Then go back to your fifth position. Do it again with sideway then back to your point. Lastly, you go back in backward then go back to your tendu. It makes a full point. Make sure that you touch the floor with your toe."

Regina went with her instructions and made sure that her body is straight then going to move her toe gliding on the floor. Emma approved it and observed it thoroughly. Then they moved to Dégagé with lifting one leg up then mixed with tendu but a lifted leg at this time. The brunette woman smiled away when she got it. Emma smiled and decided to finish with three basics to teach her enough then retorted.

"I think it is finished. But there are more basics I can teach you."

"It's fine. I just learned something new. It's nice."

"Yeah, the perks of being a ballerina." The blonde woman retorted with sarcasm. Regina laughed.

"Right." The brunette woman mused while putting her heels. The blonde woman smiled, walked away to her office and turned on the lights in the room.

"I guess that we finished our lessons. I hope you can stop by taking the ballet adult lessons here. I teach it on Wednesday nights at 5 pm to 7 pm unless, you make arrangements by taking a private lessons with me on Thursday nights." Emma said while she was gathering her paperwork from her office. Regina put her jacket on after slipping her heels on and walking to the blonde woman's room.

"I will think about it. Oh, before I forgot to ask you when I was here to watch you dance. Will you like to be my Miner's Fair Date with me?"

"I would love to. I love the country fairs. So, pick me up at 5:30 pm at my house tomorrow evening."

"All right. Where can I find Miner's Fair?"

"Explore deep in Storybrooke. You would get interested." The blonde woman purred. The brunette woman widened her eyes and gulped then nodded and stuttered her words.

"See you at 5:30 pm tomorrow."

"Oh! Wear something casual and comfortable." Emma replied with a shout. Regina gave a thumb up while she was leaving the building. The blonde woman chuckled and put the paperwork in her tote then checked around in her office until she was satisfied with her studio and left the building to lock it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina walked out from the dance studio, strode to her car parking at the café and Ruby startled her from behind her. The brunette woman screamed and turned around to see the brunette waitress and smacked her arm. Ruby burst into laughter and continued.

"Your face is priceless!"

"Shut up, Ruby."

"Whatever you say. What's up with you in The Swan Dance Studio?"

"I came with Henry to find Emma and I saw August there. They danced beautifully."

"Oh, I bet. Tell me about August with your opinion."

"He is a nice guy and muscular."

"Yes, he is." Ruby smiled with dreamy eyes. Regina arched her eyebrows and leaned against her car then continued.

"Tell me about August Booth."

"Ok, he is Marco Geppetto's son." The brunette waitress made a point with a smile.

"What!? Hardworking Woodshop Man?" The brunette woman was surprised and spoke in an amusing tone.

"Yes. He is a foster son. He grew up with Emma in the foster care when they were little. Until they got separated when they were 11 years old, and they never reunited."

"Chicago?" Regina tilted her head at her and asked.

"Yes, they finally reunited in Chicago when they were replaced by the roles in The Nutcracker twice on the limited edition while Emma was training in New York." Ruby nodded and looked away at the people then spoke in a neutral tone.

"That explained a lot by their jokes and teases." The brunette woman understood and mused.

"They always do that. They reunited in Chicago and decided to be the dance partners unless one of them are away from the different company to take over on the professional work like New York or Washington DC. But for Emma, she is ongoing training herself in New York and here."

"Oh. Emma is still working for New York Company?" Regina went to confirm Ruby's information and the brunette waitress nodded then continued.

"Yes. She has been working since she was young. They kept her until her contract renew. I heard that Emma is in the production of The Swan Lake this year with August in New York City. It will be before Christmas." Ruby explained with her knowledge.

"That's why they trained in Emma's studio and I watched them."

"Did you?" Ruby arched her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, the dance was exhilarating. I tell you. It's unbelievable." The brunette woman rolled her eyes and nodded then retorted.

"Am I jealous?" Ruby mocked in a gasp and went with a pouty look.

"Nah. Are you planning to watch them in New York City?" Regina chuckled, shook her head and said.

"Yeah, Storybrooke is going." The brunette waitress flicked her index finger while speaking to her in an excited tone.

"What!?" Regina exclaimed with a surprised look.

"The town of people in Storybrooke is going to watch them. Because we came to support her. Every year, we always do that." Ruby shrugged and replied.

"I don't know about that." The brunette woman arched her eyebrow and squinted her eyes then replied.

"Try to social with other people who knew Emma and Henry well," Ruby muttered under her breath, and Regina cackled then continued with her neutral tone.

"Another question: Does everyone in Storybrooke dance?"

Sheriff Nolan patrolled around in the town, just arrived at the café to meet two brunette ladies and heard Regina's question then responded. They looked away at the blonde man in the sheriff cruiser.

"Everyone dance and so does I and my wife too." The blonde man acknowledged his neutral tone.

"Even children?" Regina asked.

"Yes, even children and senior citizens. Emma teaches them on the Wednesday Nights in the warehouse. Because there are over 1,000 people to take the lessons from her." Sheriff Nolan spoke in a light tone while waving to the citizen who was passing them.

"I do too," Ruby replied.

"Ok, what about the private lessons?" Regina tilted her head and spoke about it.

"For the private lessons, they are the package deal because it's going to be professional or hobby to do them with one instructor." The brunette waitress mused. Sheriff Nolan conceded.

"So, does it mean one on one?" The brunette woman quipped.

"Yes, it can be or in the full warehouse of the entertainment. My wife is taking both. Adult and Private lessons." The blonde man replied while looking out for the suspicious events on the Main Street.

"What about you?" Regina asked.

"I take adult lessons with Ruby. I don't want to have a private lessons because I have nightshift on Thursday evenings." Sheriff Nolan retorted while shrugging.

"Well, I think it is time for me to go. Thank you for telling me about the lessons." The brunette woman said. Sheriff Nolan nodded, drove away to do his patrol around in the town and Ruby left with a goodbye. Regina went to get in a car and drove away to explore in her town then decided to stop by Marco's shop for the directions to Miner's Fair.

* * *

Reaching to Marco's Woodshop, Regina pulled over into the driveway and saw Marco outside hammering on the wooden bed. She got out of the car and waved her hand to him. The oldest man looked away and went surprised then continued.

"Hello, Madame Mayor. It's a surprise to see you here at my shop. May I help you?"

"Yes dear, I am looking for Miner's Fair. Can you help me with the directions?"

"Sure no problem. You are in right place and just go straight from here then make the left turn at the first light and keep going straight until you reach the open field. Perhaps, you will see the construction worker, Leroy and he is on duty to supervise the fair."

"Thank you. And, is that wooden bed?"

Marco looked away at the half-completed bed and nodded then smiled at her. Regina hummed in approval and had some thoughts about her dining room, it was still empty with a lot of boxes. She smiled at him and asked with her curiosity.

"I have a question."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you make a dining table for me? I need it because I had no time to search on the internet since I am mayor."

"Sure no problem. Come and have a walk-in with me when you have a free time."

"What about Monday at 1 pm? That's all I am available after my meetings in the morning."

"It's fine with me. See you Monday. Make sure that you don't miss the first light on your left turn."

"Got it. Have a good day."

"You too, Madame Mayor!" Marco shouted. Regina looked over her shoulder with a smile while walking to her car and getting into the car then drove away with her directions to the Miner's Fair.

* * *

Reaching the open field, Regina saw the enormous country fair and went dumbfound. She finally got out of her car, walked on the trail to Miner's Fair and saw Leroy in the entrance. The brunette woman smiled at him and greeted herself.

"Hello, Mr. Smith. It's finally seeing you here." Leroy was looking at his game and mumbled.

"You shouldn't be here because it's closed until this weekend. You have to go back."

"Excuse me?" Regina was shocked that Leroy raised his tone at her. The pixie cut woman was not far away from them and heard their voices then looked away and widened her eyes. She stomped on her way to Leroy and Regina in the entrance.

"Leroy! It is Madame Mayor!" Mary Margaret yelled. Leroy looked up at the brunette woman in shock and stuttered his words.

"I'm sorry, Madame Mayor! I didn't realize it was you at first, and I thought it was some kids who came to destroy the rides."

"Watch your tone or I'll canceling your paychecks," Regina answered with her raised eyebrows. Leroy shook his head and left with his head down. Mary Margaret rolled her eyes and waved her hand to come with her. The brunette woman shook her head and continued.

"Is Leroy like that?"

"Oh yes, they call him 'Grumpy' after the seven dwarfs." The pixie cut woman walked to the Tail Spin Ride and observed on the safety while speaking.

"That explained a lot about him. So, this is Miner's Fair." Regina understood, looked away at the sky swings and got interested in Miner's Fair rides.

"Yes! Coming up this weekend. I am excited."

"Why is that?" The brunette woman looked away at her and tilted her head while walking to other rides.

"I couldn't wait to get a big teddy bear this year. I practiced with the rifle. By the way, I have a gun license." Mary Margaret exclaimed with her hands up in the air. Regina chuckled then nodded to believe her and continued.

"Tell me about Miner's Fair. I don't have an experience with this history."

"Ok, Miner's Fair is about celebrating the miners who dug the coals in deep caves and discovered the diamonds. After they brought it to the people of the town and celebrated it together. It established in the 1890s. That's how we celebrate to honor them."

"It's nice. Tell me about Storybrooke. I never had heard of this name before." The brunette woman nodded and asked.

"Well, do you believe in the fairy tales?"

"I used to read the fairy tales but yes, I believe in them." Regina was surprised at the words, 'fairy tales' and retorted.

"So, the name of Storybrooke is about the fairy tales. Believe it or not, I was called after a fictional character, Snow White. Leroy is Grumpy. David is Prince Charming. Everyone are the fairy tale characters in their inner desires. But, we just enjoy our inner characters while we celebrate on Storybrooke's birthday this December." Mary Margaret replied with a smile.

"Oh, what am I?"

"I heard some kid calling you, Evil Queen." The pixie cut woman frowned and mused.

"Evil Queen? Is it from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?" The brunette woman knitted her eyebrow while figuring who it was in the fairy tales then mused.

"Yes. It is. I think that Henry had a book. So, you can ask him if you like." Mary Margaret nodded at the correct story and spoke lightly.

"Sure I will see him tomorrow before I take Emma out on the date." Regina shrugged and walked back to the usual spot where they started to take a tour around in the fair then continued.

"Oh really!? I tried to convince her to ask you on the date, but you beat her to a punch."

"Why is that?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her. Mary Margaret chuckled and retorted in a calm tone.

"Emma is gay."

"I know. She told me on other night while we had dinner together."

"My-my."

"Oh, it's not like that!" Regina exclaimed with a surprised look. Mary Margaret chuckled and shook her head. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and continued again.

"I think I have to go home. It's already getting dark. So good night."

"Good night. Have a safe drive!" The pixie cut woman yelled. Regina waved her hand over her shoulder on her way to her car. Leroy smiled sheepishly when he saw Regina walking toward her car in the entrance. The brunette woman arched her eyebrow at him and smirked back. His smile fell to a dumbfounded look. Regina lifted her chin up and got in her car then drove away back on the road to reach her home.

* * *

In few minutes later, she finally arrived at her townhouse, got out in the car and grabbed her briefcase then locked it up and walked to her place until she saw Kathryn standing outside. The brunette woman widened her eyes and yelled.

"Kathryn!"

"Hello, Regina!" The blonde woman in the casual wears and has her duffel bag on the ground then continued. The brunette woman embraced her tightly and smiled. They released their hold in few minutes later. Regina unlocked her front door and let them come in the living room. Kathryn took a look around in the townhouse while the brunette woman led her around in her place until they settled the blonde woman in the guest bedroom across from her bedroom.

After few hours later, Regina went to make the dinner for two ladies in her place. Kathryn just came out from her bedroom and found her best friend in the kitchen then sat down on the stool and continued.

"How was the mayor business?"

"It went ok but hectic today. So what about you?" The brunette woman shrugged and replied with a frown look.

"Well, I just got my weekend off to come see you." The blonde woman exclaimed to cheer her up, and Regina lit up then asked.

"Yay! Did my dad know?"

"Oh yes, he did. By the way, he missed you."

"Oh aww. I forgot to call him since few weeks ago. I got busy." Regina mentally facepalmed herself and mused with her neutral tone.

"It's all right. He is too. So, tell me about Emma." Kathryn shook her head and leaned forward to reply back.

"Oh cut the crap out of your looks. I know that look." Regina tsked her and knew what Kathryn does with her then retorted with a warning tone.

"What?" The blonde woman mocked in pain and exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"That look made me feels creepy. I won't tell you about Emma."

"Oh my-my. I can't wait to meet her tomorrow unless you take me to Granny's Diner at the breakfast time." Kathryn acted like a flirtatious woman and retorted. The brunette woman turned away to look at her with her glare and continued.

"You sneaky bitch."

"Yeah fuck me." The blonde woman begged, and Regina gave her a middle finger.

"I won't fuck you unless you have your cum over your clothes." The brunette woman scrunched her nose and exclaimed.

"Fuck you." Kathryn gave a middle finger and mused.

"Da me." Regina mocked in a rap.

They laughed aloud; the brunette woman finished making the baked Parmesan chicken with mozzarella cheese and plated it away to Kathryn. They ate their dinner and discussed on Storybrooke Miner's Fair. The blonde woman lit up and couldn't wait to have fun around in town and search for a man.

After few minutes later, they cleaned up in the kitchen and went to sleep in their bedrooms. Regina smiled at herself because she got a date tomorrow evening with Emma Swan. In her thoughts, she couldn't put a finger on everything she had opportunities for her.

* * *

 _ **-Saturday Morning-**_

Regina woke up in her bed with a smile on her face. She flopped the cover, got up and grabbed her silk robe then left her bedroom to find Kathryn in the kitchen. She smiled at her and decided to speak up in her cheerful tone.

"Want to have breakfast with me at Granny's Diner? Her apple pancakes are to die for."

"Sure! I would love to have breakfast with you. Let's get changed before we waste our day."

"Ok."

The ladies smiled at each other, retreated to their bedrooms and got changed in casual wear. Regina wore her long-sleeve black Henley; blue jeans with red low cut converse shoes. She walked out from her bedroom to meet her best friend in the front door and grabbed her keys with the purse. She locked it up and left with Kathryn to Granny's Diner. They chatted about the buildings they passed through on their way to their breakfast.

Arriving in the diner, Regina waved her hand at Ruby, who was working on the cashier, they sat down on the stool. The brunette woman smiled at the brunette waitress then cleared her throat to get Ruby's attention. The brunette waitress looked up at her and held her index finger at her then walked back to the kitchen to inform her grandmother that she took a 5 minutes break. Regina looked away at Kathryn, who was studying the breakfast menu and spoke lightly.

"Anything good?"

"Yes, spinach omelet sounds good."

"Ohhh. I loved that with a lot of cheese. It's so delicious." The brunette woman raised her eyebrows with her smirk. Kathryn narrowed her eyes at her then nodded.

"Hello, Madame Mayor!" Ruby appeared to be on their counter, ready to take the ladies' order and looked back and forth at them. Kathryn was lost in her words when she saw a beautiful brunette woman in front of her eyes. Regina began to speak lightly.

"Kathryn, I introduce you to my other friend and our waitress, Ruby Lucas. Her grandmother owned this diner, and she helps to run this place." She paused then looked away at the brunette waitress and continued.

"This is Kathryn, she came to visit me last night and she is staying for a weekend."

"Nice to meet you, Kathryn. What can I get you for breakfast?" Ruby asked.

"Ummm…" The blonde woman stuttered her words. Regina chuckled and continued to speak again.

"I think that Kathryn is speechless. So, can I have apple pancakes with coffee? Two sugars and a vanilla cream if you have."

"All right, so what do your speechless friend have for breakfast?" The brunette waitress looked away at the blonde woman and spoke in a concerned tone. Regina looked away at her best friend and continued.

"I think that she wanted the Spinach Omelette with cheesy. But we have to wait if she wants apple pancakes. Oh. She needs a coffee. Two sugars and no creamer. She prefers black coffee."

"Ok. Your orders will be arriving in few minutes. Oh, Madame Mayor, I will be back, and I want to propose something. If you mind that we can take our business here while I'm working?" Ruby responded. Regina nodded. Kathryn was still lost in her words. The brunette waitress broadly smiled and left on her way to the kitchen then went to get her book and arrived back to the ladies' table.

Meanwhile, Regina looked away at Kathryn and smacked her arm with a good shot. The blonde woman jittered and looked away at her then replied.

"Huh?"

"You are drooling over Ruby. What's going on with you? I never saw you speechless."

"Umm…"

"Kathryn, there you go again." Regina rolled her eyes and heard the bell ring then looked away at Sheriff Nolan coming in the diner with her wife, Mary Margaret. She waved at them. Others smiled and walked toward them until Sheriff Nolan widened his eyes and yelled.

"Kathryn!"

The blonde woman snapped to look at him, and she went dumbfounded. The blonde man ran to embrace her. Regina and Mary Margaret were surprised that they knew each other.

"What are you doing here, Kathryn?"

"I am here to visit Regina."

"Oh my god. Small world. Meet Kathryn Nolan, my sister." Sheriff Nolan spoke to Regina and his wife. The ladies went slack-jawed when they found out that they are siblings. Ruby raised her eyebrows while she was walking to their table and heard the conversation.

"You have a sister!" Regina and Mary Margaret yelled at Sheriff Nolan. The brunette waitress laughed. Kathryn was smiling sheepishly with a nod.

"Yes, David is my brother. We haven't seen each other for years since our parents divorced when we were little. To be honest, I am shocked that he is here in Storybrooke."

"Yeah, I just recognized your face in few minutes ago when I came in. But I heard your name, and it appeared in my head. It was all you, blonde hair with a bubbly face. You look same but different in a good way."

"Thank you, you too. How was your life with Father?"

"Oh umm." Mary Margaret interrupted them and knew that David was grieving for their father. Regina looked back and forth at the Nolan siblings then found out that they had same cheekbones and hair until she heard the pixie cut woman's voice then looked away at her.

"Oh right, We have to move to the booth, Regina, and Kathryn, will you like to join us and have a conversation?" The pixie cut woman spoke again. Others nodded.

"Sure." Regina conceded with Mary Margaret and jumped to follow her. They arrived at the booth; Regina and Kathryn were on the booth and others were in another booth. David looked away at Ruby, who was following them and ordered their usual. The brunette waitress nodded and gave a book to Regina and spoke.

"This is a book. We can do other time when I am at Town Hall."

"Sure, I will look upon this book when I have a time."

"Thank you, Madame Mayor. Your food will be shortly soon."

"Ok." Regina nodded and put the book on the table then looked up at David, who was in his deep thoughts. The blonde man sighed and continued.

"Kathryn, you asked me about my life with father. Well, he passed away years ago after I moved to California."

"What happened?" Kathryn mused. Mary Margaret looked away at her husband and continued.

"Your father had an illness. He took care of him since he worked at the auto shop. I was with him at this time. Well, he passed away when we were in college."

"What kind of illness?" The blonde woman asked.

"Brain Tumor," David spoke. Kathryn gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand then ran to the bathroom. Regina was surprised that she found out that their father passed away with the brain tumor then looked away at Mary Margaret, who was smiling sadly.

"I didn't want to tell mom at this time when I was in college." The blonde man spoke in a sad tone. The brunette woman nodded and flicked her wrist to get him to speak, but she saw Kathryn walking slowly to their booth then sat down next to her. Mary Margaret sighed and continued.

"I'm sorry, Kathryn. We've been not introduced properly. I'm Mary Margaret, your brother's wife."

"Nice to meet you, Mary Margaret," Kathryn spoke in a soft tone. Regina smiled at her.

"So, how was mom?"

"She remarried twice and divorced again. She's been well. Now, she is living in Florida."

"Oh, how long did she live there?"

"Couple years."

"Oh good."

"What happened to you both since you were separated from each other?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret was curious as well. David and Kathryn looked at each other and swallowed a lump in their throat. The blonde woman started to talk and looked away.

"David and I were seven at this time. We heard our parents arguing about the divorce, and I didn't remember the words, but it was a final settlement. My mom decided to take me away, and I never saw him again since we were 7. All the years, I kept searching for him and tried to contact him, but there were no lucks."

"Our mother cheated on him and took everything included my sister away then I never heard them again even any phone calls from them at all." David responded. Mary Margaret was shocked. Regina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I never knew him until now. Finally, we reunited for twenty-five years."

"Indeed, dear," Regina spoke in a neutral tone. Mary Margaret nodded and looked away at Kathryn then continued.

"What happened to you?"

"I was growing up with my mom in Tennessee then moved away again until my mom got a job in Washington DC. I went to Connecticut for Harvard University and became a lawyer. Then I decided to go back to Washington DC with Regina and went to George Washington University for our graduate studies. Now, I live there. My mom moved out to Florida after I moved back."

"Lawyer? Fancy." David said.

"What about you?" Kathryn asked.

"I graduated in Berkeley with MM. We moved to New York for a while. I went to the police academy and worked in NYPD for few months until I heard a sheriff position opening here, and we made a decision to move here. We got married in here and made a sheriff position. Then we are married for five years."

"Nice. What about you, Mary Margaret?"

"I am a History teacher in Storybrooke Middle School. I grew up in Los Angeles, California with my parents. Well, my parents died when I was 19 years and in freshman in college. I lived on my own until I met your brother in the sophomore year. We were together for almost 12 years. We dated for seven years. We were engaged for six months and got married."

"Wow. You are madly in love with each other." Regina admired Sheriff Nolan and his wife in their loving relationship. She always wanted that relationship with Emma. Emma freaking Swan. She smiled at them. Kathryn was surprised that David was with Mary Margaret for almost twelve years. They didn't notice that their food were arriving, and they kept chatting until they smelt their food and dug their breakfast. Until, Kathryn finished her breakfast and looked away at them then asked them with her curiosity.

"What is Miner's Fair?"

"Oh, Mary Margaret knew the history about the Miner's Fair, don't you?" Regina asked with a smile. The pixie cut woman was surprised that she nodded and explained right away at Kathryn. Sheriff Nolan made a conversation with Regina about the security in Miner's Fair and proposed few suggestions. Ruby stopped by cleaning the plates out from their table and heard Kathryn speaking about Miner's Fair then decided to talk in a light tone.

"Kathryn, will you like to take a stroll around in Miner's Fair? I will show you around while Regina have her date."

"Sure. Thanks."

"Finally, Kathryn spoke!" Regina threw her hands in the air and got a punch from her best friend and went with an 'ow' sound. Others laughed.

"Oh, who is your date?" Mary Margaret arched her eyebrow at the brunette woman who was blushing.

"Me." Emma was there to hear the conversation with her son standing there behind Regina and Kathryn. Others snapped to look up at them with a shocked expression. Henry snickered and waved his hand. Ruby smirked at Regina and waggled her brows. The brunette woman squinted her eyes at her then looked away at the blonde woman behind her and continued.

"Hello, Emma."

"Hello, Madame Mayor."

"Oh, you are tagging along around in Miner's Fair tonight on your date. What the fancy." Mary Margaret replied. Sheriff Nolan laughed at the dumbfounded Kathryn. Regina smiled sheepishly.

"Is that Emma Swan, a professional ballet dancer in my eyes?" Kathryn spoke in an uncomfortable tone. The blonde woman chuckled and nodded then replied.

"Yes, this is me. What is your name?"

"Kathryn Nolan."

"Oh, you are related to David Nolan?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you, close your mouth and I don't want you to swallow the flies." Emma winked and kissed on Regina's cheek then left with Henry out of the building. Kathryn closed her mouth and looked away at the brunette woman who was blushing with her kiss on her cheek. Mary Margaret teased Regina with a sing-song voice. David and Ruby laughed.

"Can I have Emma?" Kathryn asked. Regina widened her eyes and snapped at her best friend.

"No! I saw her first."

"All right. If the date isn't going well, then I will take her out on the date on the best date."

"No. you are drooling over Ruby." Regina played along with her evil smirk. Ruby was surprised that Kathryn liked her and leaned toward to whisper in the blonde woman's ear.

"Well, will you like to go out on the date with me?" Kathryn didn't look up at her but still stared at Regina while she swallowed a lump in her throat. Others went slack-jawed at Ruby's flirting.

"Yes."

* * *

After few minutes later, they parted their ways and spent their time on their afternoon around in Storybrooke. Regina and Kathryn took a stroll, chatted about business in DC and Regina's parents. The brunette woman rolled her eyes about Cora's meddling in her love life. Then they went to talk about Emma. Regina went daydreaming about her and worshipped on the blonde dancer. They arrived back to the townhouse and discussed the clothes for Regina's date. They went with a red flannel top with black leather legging and long brown boots.

They went to make themselves for a small lunch and knew that they would eat at Miner's Fair. They discussed on their best friend, Graham and his missing. They shook their heads at Graham's ridiculous act in Washington DC to escape from the chaos. Until, they looked up at the clock, it was 5:30 pm then knew that they had to get ready for tonight's fun event.

* * *

 _ **-Saturday Night-**_

Regina sighed deeply. Kathryn entered her bedroom and gasped in awe when she saw the brunette woman in the casual wear then spoke in an excited tone.

"You looked fine!"

"Shut up Kathryn. I'm going to pick up Emma before everything stands up for her."

"Go get her." The blonde woman smirked at her best friend.

"You were supposed to go with Ruby."

"Oh right, shit!" Kathryn gasped in shock and turned around to run out of the townhouse. Regina shook her head, looked away at her long mirror and nodded at herself. She left her bedroom and gathered her keys and wallet.

"Here it goes, Regina. Don't fuck it up." The brunette woman muttered under her breath while she left her townhouse to pick up at the floral shop. In few minutes, she arrived at the floral shop, decided to pick the daisies in a bouquet and paid it then left the shop to get in a car. She exhaled in the air and drove away to The Swans Mansion.

* * *

Approaching the sight of the mansion, Regina pulled over on the front lawn, got the flowers and got out of the car then stared at the house and exhaled in the air. She strode on her way to the front door and rapped on the door three times. Until, the door revealed the brunette boy in the doorway, and he smiled at her. Regina smiled at him and nodded. Henry let her come in and told her to wait here in the foyer. She nodded. He left to inform his mother that her date is here.

Regina rocked back and forth on her boots, held tightly with the flowers and looked away at the photo of Emma and Henry at the piers while they watched the sunset. It was breathtaking to see the blonde woman in the picture. Emma startled her with her soft tone, and Regina whisked to look away at her with her opened mouth.

"Hello, Regina."

The brunette woman widened her eyes when she raked on the blonde woman's attire. Emma wore the blue skinny jeans, black jumper top with a beanie on her head and long leather boots. Henry arched his eyebrow at the brunette woman who was absorbed by the blonde beauty. He heard Emma's voice and looked away at her.

"Regina, are you okay? You look flushed."

"Um. You.. Eh… Here are your flowers." Regina stuttered her words and decided to give away the bouquet of daisies. Henry giggled at the brunette woman's speechless face and took the flowers then left them alone in the foyer. The blonde woman smirked, walked to her and purred into the brunette woman's ear.

"Why, thank you, Regina. You are speechless so are you?"

"Ehh." Regina closed her eyes and stuttered her words but nodded violently. Emma giggled and kissed on her cheek then leaned back when the ladies heard the brunette boy's footsteps coming on their way. Henry smiled at them and gestured them to get out. The brunette woman shakily extended her hand for Emma to reach it and led them to the car. Henry ran outside to get in Regina's car and sat in the backseat. Regina led Emma to the passenger seat, opened the door for her and shyly smiled. The blonde woman gave her a smile, and a kiss on her cheek then caught inside and looked away at the blushing brunette woman who closed the door. Regina walked around to get in a driver's seat and drove away to the open field.

* * *

Until, they arrived at the entrance, the brunette woman parked the parking lot even though it was almost full. Regina got out to get the passenger seat's door and extended her hand for Emma to reach it. Henry already zoomed to meet his friends and didn't want to hang out with Regina and his mom. It was awkward for him to walk around with them. The brunette woman locked it up her car and extended her hand for the blonde woman to hold it. Emma smiled at her and intertwined their hands together then walked to the entrance. Regina smiled at Leroy, who was shocked at them and paid the tickets then led them to step on their way.

Emma and Regina greeted some people they met before and made a little conversation then left on their way to the platform and informed the blonde woman with her soft tone.

"Emma, wait here. I have to go make a speech on the stage. Will be right back."

"Sure, Madame Mayor," Emma said and kissed on the brunette woman's cheek. Regina went flushed once again and strode away to the platform. Mary Margaret chuckled and walked to Emma then spoke lightly.

"Regina is flushed."

"Yes. She seemed that way since she picked me up." The blonde woman laughed and continued.

"Oh, she is still blushing. I can see the red blush on her cheeks." The pixie cut woman looked away at her and spoke in an amused tone.

"Mary Margaret, don't make her feel awkward. This is her first time." Emma rolled her eyes and scolded her.

"All right! I won't embarrass her, but she looked adorable in that plaid flannel top." Mary Margaret mocked in a surrender and said.

"I know. She is gorgeous. So, where is David?" The blonde woman nodded and asked.

"He is working. He was here few minutes ago to talk with Leroy." The pixie cut woman shrugged and replied.

"All right. Let's hear Madame Mayor's speech before we start our fun date." Emma raised her eyebrows at her and continued.

"Yep," Mary Margaret said. They walked to the crowd and watched Regina walking to the microphone then smiled.

"Hello everyone, Welcome to 25th Anniversary Miner's Fair. I believed that this history was dedicated to the beautiful men who discovered the mines and made this town shine through our eyes. Now, I see you all with your smiles, and I'm thrilled to be here to see today's night celebrate the event together. Also, I'm honored to be part of this event as the mayor of Storybrooke. I came here to thank you for a warm welcome to let me come into your beautiful town. I'm excited to make memories with you all. So, I think that I cut a short version of my speech and have a wonderful and safe night, everyone. Happy Miner's Day!"

The audience applauded in cheers and Regina waved her hand happily. The brunette woman left on the platform to search for her date until she found her with Mary Margaret and strode to them. The pixie cut woman waved her hand with her smile. Emma lit up when she saw her walking to them.

"You were wonderful on the stage. Great speech!" Mary Margaret spoke in a light tone. Regina smiled back and looked away at the blonde woman who was smirking at her then replied back.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret. Hope you enjoy your evening. I better go with my date."

"Have fun, you two. By the way, where is Henry?"

"He left with his friends for the rides." Emma retorted. Regina went to reach the blonde woman's hand and intertwined. The pixie cut woman caught it but said nothing at all then nodded and left. They walked away from the crowds and had their sightseeing at the rides then decided to go with Tip-Top Ride. They sat down and held the shoulders buckle padded. It moved at high speed, and the ladies went to scream in the squeals. The rides went into a twist, and the carriage took over spins. Until several minutes later, it finally stopped. They got out, and their hair went wild then laughed together and walked to other ride, Ring of Fire and other twisted rides.

* * *

Two hours later, the ladies had their conversation on twenty questions while they took a break from the rides and walked with their intertwined hands. Emma started to speak while she was searching for the gun games. Regina smiled widely when she heard the blonde woman's voice.

"Do you have fun?"

"Yes, it's been a fun time awhile. I'm glad that I have you around with me." The brunette woman smiled widely. She acknowledged her presence with her soft look at Emma. The blonde woman replied back.

"Yes, me too."

"Indeed, dear. Want to play twenty questions? There is nothing bad, I swear. I just wanted to get to know you more while we are on the date." Regina retorted.

"Sounds good. You asked for it. So shoot." Emma shrugged and nodded.

"What is your favorite color?" The brunette woman asked with a smile.

"Ha ha. Is that all you wanted to get to know me?" The blonde woman arched her eyebrow and mocked.

"Well, Miss Swan I would like to get to know you and Henry. Don't be amused." The brunette woman shoved her shoulder lightly and scoffed.

"Ok, my favorite color is red. What made you come here in Storybrooke?" The blonde woman stuck her tongue out in her mouth and continued.

"Like I mentioned a long time ago. I like a nice change and a small town life. What if the ballet career didn't work out then what do you want to be?" The brunette woman asked with her curiosity. Emma continued to speak with her passion.

"I want to be a police officer. But I preferred to be a social worker. So, why politics?"

"Because of my father's occupation, I took an interest in it and I fell love with it. What are your top three favorite movies?" Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman's question and spoke in a soft tone.

"Last time, I took Henry to The Avengers, Iron Man 2 and Harry Potters marathon. There are my three top movies. So, Morning person or Night Owl?" Emma smirked and continued.

"Neither. You?" The brunette woman shook her head and inquired.

"Night owl. Most of the time, I am a night owl, and I always go to my studio for my freestyle dances. If I were stressed or furious, then I would go inside the studio to express it out in my dance. What was your favorite childhood memory?" The blonde woman looked away at the booths and quipped.

"Riding a horse. I used to have my horse. His name was Rocinante. I think that I was 11 years old, and my dad bought me a horse. I was fond of him and went riding when I got to have my spare time during the summer time. So, have personal possessions on you?" The brunette woman smiled and mused.

"What do you mean?" Emma knitted her brows and said.

"Tattoos or Piercings or both?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I have three tattoos. But you have to find out if our date went well. What about you?" Emma understood and continued with her seduced tone.

"I have two tattoos. One on my left wrist and right side of my ribcage. Play any instruments or sports? I played soccer while I was in Europe. Well, It was American Soccer but not football. And I played the piano. So you?" The brunette woman spoke.

"I sing. Favorite drinks?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Tea or Hard Cider. I go on rocks for hard cider. Believe it or not. I never got drunk." Regina rolled her eyes and said.

"Lucky you." The blonde woman narrowed her eyes and growled playfully. The brunette woman laughed and continued with her smirk.

"Indeed, dear. So, favorite destination?"

"I pick New York City because there are beautiful places to hang out. So what about you?" Emma blurted it out while she was staring at the shooting game.

"Paris, France, and Greece. I went there before when I was in boarding school. Are you a dog person or cat person?" Regina hummed in approval and said.

"Dog person. What do you do when you relax on your off day?" The blonde woman tilted her head at her and stopped their tracks at the picnic table then continued.

"I would have a lazy day while I read books or get sleep. I think that we stopped our questions until we can resume on other time. I think I am hungry." Regina acknowledged her voice.

"Me too. Why not, you get me a hot dog with a lemon tea drink for me?" Emma asked. Regina nodded and continued.

"Sure, I will be right back." Regina kissed on the blonde woman's cheek and left to the food truck and waited in the line. Emma looked away at the rifle guns in the fun booths and walked to the booth then paid $2 to play it. She lifted the plastic rifle gun and aimed at the movable targets to win five targets. She smiled at her great aim and heard the entertainer's voice.

"What do you want? Brown Teddy Bear or White Teddy Bear?"

"Brown Teddy Bear with a heart – Big one," Emma said. He nodded and went to receive the big teddy bear with a red heart then handed it to her. She gave her thanks and left the picnic table. Regina finally got her orders and gathered the food then left to search for Emma until she found her with a big teddy bear in her arms and softened her looks.

"Here is your big teddy bear. I won the shooting game." The blonde woman moved the teddy bear in front of Regina and spoke lightly with a loving gaze. The brunette woman put the food on the table and received the gift then looked up at her.

"Aw. Thank you. No one did it for me. It meant much to me. Thank you." The brunette woman held a teddy bear tightly and caressed her cheek with the soft fur then replied in a soft tone.

"You are welcome. It's time to eat!" Emma clapped and exclaimed.

"You are awfully hungry." Regina shook her head and retorted with a scoff.

"Yep, give me food!" Emma exclaimed. Regina laughed and broke the hot dog in half then handed it to her and ate hers. They chatted about their life until their stomachs were relieved with the carnival food. Their laughter got them to be happy on their date. Henry walked with few friends and spotted his mom smiling at Regina then saw the teddy bear beside the brunette woman and shook his head. He left with his friends for more rides. Mary Margaret chatted with Ruby and Kathryn then saw Emma and Regina on the picnic table and smiled widely. They left on their way to the rides.

* * *

The ladies finished their dinner; Regina decided to tug Emma to the Ferris Wheel and held her memorable teddy bear in her left arm tightly. The blonde woman laughed at the brunette woman's adorable figure. Regina looked like a five years old who held the teddy bear in her arms tightly, and her look was a pouty face. Emma shook her head and kissed on her cheek then intertwined with the brunette woman's right hand then walked to the Ferris Wheel.

Finally, the ladies sat down and rubbed their shoulders. Regina's teddy bear was sitting on the opposite side from them. The door clicked shut. The brunette woman went excitedly when she lit up and started to talk about her childhood memory. Emma smiled and listened.

"When I was young, I always loved to ride on the Ferris Wheel with my dad. We always snuggled and looked up at the stars. It was my favorite memory."

"It's nice to have a father beside you and spend your time with him. I envy it." The blonde woman frowned and spoke in a sad tone. Regina gently rubbed her thumb on her back of the palm.

"Aw, Emma. Don't feel sad because you have no parents. Now, you have me, and we make memories together."

"Thank you. Regina. It was a beautiful date that I've been on." Emma exclaimed at her surprised tone.

"Me too." Regina mused.

In the silence, they smiled at each other, intertwined their hands and looked up at the stars for their stargazing. Emma chatted with Regina about her embarrassing ballet stories in her childhood with her adopted mother. They laughed and enjoyed their times. Until the Ferris Wheel stopped, and they were at the top. Emma looked away at the brunette woman who was staring at her and spoke lightly.

"What?"

"You are beautiful in your clothes. I was embarrassed that I stuttered the words when I saw you for the first time. To be honest with you, you looked fantastic in the casual wear. I think that you should wear it often." The brunette woman smiled and acknowledged her soft tone.

"Why thank you. You too. I love your top." Emma replied.

"Oh, I got it from Kathryn many years ago," Regina said.

The silence took over, and they still gazed with their loving eyes. They didn't know what happened to them in their moment. In their thoughts, they were thinking about their lips and wondered how it tasted like. Neither of them moved and the moment consumed their time. They definitely didn't know who goes first to kiss, but Regina was the first.

Emma didn't notice the brunette woman scooting closer to her, her breath started to hitch and saw her licking her lips with her wet tongue. Her emerald eyes looked up at the caramel eyes, and she saw the beautiful chocolate colors in Regina's eyes. The brunette woman reached her hand on the blonde woman's cheek slowly. Regina looked down at the pale lips then at emerald eyes while she was moving her hand to the back of Emma's neck and pulled her to meet in halfway. Their lips brushed each other. They looked at their eyes and went closed. Finally, their lips crashed beautifully, and it moved in slow motion with a passionate and chaste. They didn't hear the crowd cheering.

Emma swiped her tongue on the brunette woman's bottom lip, and Regina granted the access to open her mouth. Their tongue finally connected, waggled around and tasted their saliva. The blonde woman moaned when the brunette woman licked her tongue in her mouth. Emma's hands went to grip on the brunette woman's waist, and they deepened their kiss. The kiss was in fireworks and a lot of sparks. Their noses brushed on each other while they were making out in their carriage at the Ferris Wheel. They moaned and felt intense while they devoured in the open mouthed kisses and the heated make-out session went longer for 15 minutes.

Until, they felt that they need some air and broke the kiss. Emma went giddy and gazed with the brunette woman's eyes. Regina smiled and heard the crowd cheering then looked away at them. The ladies didn't realize that they were landing on the ground and didn't feel that their carriage was moving at all while they had their heated make-out session. Emma blushed and hid her face in the crook of the brunette woman's neck. Regina closed her eyes and had her red face. Henry smirked at the ladies and shook his head then left with Mary Margaret. Kathryn and Ruby went dumbfounded when they saw Emma and Regina in their intense make-out session.

Regina looked down at Emma, who was blushing, and her hands reached to caress the blonde woman's face then lifted her head up to the level on their eyes. The brunette woman smiled and went to crash her lips on the pale lips for their second time. Emma smiled on the kiss and opened her mouth to devour the tastes of Regina's lips. They dominated their tongues in their mouths and moaned at their tastes. Their noses brushed again. Emma's arms were wrapping around on the brunette woman's waist. Regina moved her left leg over on the sides of Emma's legs and straddled on the blonde woman's lap. The brunette woman wrapped her arms around Emma's neck while kissing her. They went to have their heated make-out session for another ten minutes. The volunteer who worked at Ferris Wheel rolled her eyes and pushed the button to let the wheel move to the top then let Regina and Emma have their heat moment with their intense kiss.

The stars twinkled. The crowds went to have fun around in the rides and booths. Some were eating their carnival food. Kathryn and Ruby were still standing there and froze when they saw their best friends kissing for the second time. David walked to the Ferris wheel and spotted Regina and Emma making out in the carriage on the top of Ferris Wheel then went surprised. Mary Margaret went giddy when she saw Emma kissing Madame Mayor and knew that they are the perfect couple. Henry went happily when he saw his mom kissing Regina and went to play some games with his friends.

The Miner's Fair Date was successful for Emma and Regina. Mission Accomplished!

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Kathryn's Inquisitions on Regina. (A Short Chapter) By the way, I already outlined my plans for this story with 16 chapters ahead. (22 chapters total included two parts of epilogue.) Be prepared with a little twist of this story. :D**

 **Please review.**


	6. Kathryn's Inquisitions on Regina

**A/N: It's a very short chapter for now.**

 **Grammatical errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Kathryn's Inquisitions**

In the morning, Kathryn was crawling on her best friend's bed and laying there for a while. The blonde woman stared at Regina and studied on the features. She smiled at her. Kathryn waited and see what Regina react when the brunette woman saw her. It went quickly in a swift motion.

Finally, the brunette woman stirred and blinked several times until she opened her eyes to find Kathryn smiling at her. She screamed and went wiggling her legs until she fell over on the ground. It went a thud. Kathryn covered her hand to laugh when she watched Regina falling on the ground from the bed.

Regina got up and glared at her with her crossing arms on her chest. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and sat up against the headboard. The brunette woman couldn't put a finger on Kathryn's innocence look. But she didn't expect that Kathryn was bombarding her with the questions about her first date. It put her on the annoying button. All she heard was the chattering mouth.

"What is the kiss like from Emma?"

"Do you get a second date?"

"Do you bang her?" The brunette woman widened her eyes when she got that question from her best friend.

"Do you two make out with tongues?"

"How was the s-" Regina cut her off by speaking in a harsh tone. Kathryn widened her eyes when she heard the sound. It put her in the trouble, and she put a shy smile at the brunette woman.

"Shut the fucking up, Kathryn Beth Nolan!"

"But –"

"No buts. Let's go in the kitchen and have a talk." The brunette woman glared at her and walked away while she replied. Kathryn rolled her eyes and got up then left Regina's bedroom toward the kitchen.

Regina sighed and went to proceed with her coffee then put the sugar in her mug and decided to make herself for spinach omelet. Kathryn went to get her breakfast simple and sat down on the stool then looked up at the brunette woman with her raising eyebrows.

It put Regina feel tense when she got the eyes on her from the blonde lady, and she went to dig her meal. The blonde woman slowly ate her cereal while she was doting on her best friend until the brunette woman put her fork aside on her plate and spoke lightly.

"The kiss was incredible. We did make out with tongues. But other questions are invalid."

"What about the second date?"

"Not yet. But I can tell by our first date, it was mind-blowing." Regina continued with a smile on her face while she was thinking about the breathtaking kiss with Emma. Kathryn raised her eyebrows when she saw the brunette woman smiling at herself. The blonde woman didn't get a chance to push Regina to talk some more about Emma, but Regina decided to shove her out to get them to change their clothes. So, they would go out on their day.

* * *

After several minutes later, the brunette woman was annoying with the questions from her best friend, it was all about Emma, and there was the sex stuff. Regina decided to dump Kathryn at the Granny's diner and drove away to the town hall for her work. It went reduced with the annoying questions.

It left Kathryn to drop her jaw open when she was dumping away at the Granny's Diner, and she couldn't believe that Regina did that to her. She crossed her arms over her chest and walked inside the building to meet Ruby there.

In the town hall, Regina was pleased that the questions are stopped until her secretary, Lily babbled about the first date in Miner's Fair. The brunette woman metaphorically pulled her hair out from her head and yelled at the poorly redhead woman.

"Yes! We kissed many times! It was unbelievable! Not yet about the second date and no sex at all! We decided to take it slow!" Regina turned away and walked to her office then slammed the door. Lily was jumping when she heard the slam and sank herself on the seat then focused on her work. It went silent for Kathryn and Lily to stop their questioning toward the brunette woman all day.

Regina felt better when she got no questions from others and went to work on her own until she decided to see Emma in the studio for the rest of the afternoon. They chatted about the ballet techniques in the private room. It ended up in a breathtaking kiss from each other, and they smiled at each other. The afternoon went into the dark for the nighttime, the ladies decided to say goodnight to each other and parted their way with their last kiss.

The brunette woman felt giddy and went home then found Kathryn in the couch and decided to make the dinner for them. They chatted about the mayor business, and the blonde woman was happy that she helped Regina to get the proposals to edit quickly before Regina's meetings in the morning with the town council.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Ruby's Inquisitions on Emma.  
**

 **Please review.**


	7. Ruby's Inquisitions on Emma

**A/N: Double updates today :D. You got a treat. It's a very short chapter.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ruby's Inquisitions on Emma**

In The Swan's Studio, Emma was still up since 5 am working on her bills for her studio. She thought about the fair and a kiss with Regina. It went giddy on her. She felt right when they kissed in the Ferris Wheel. It was incredible. The blonde woman couldn't believe that they made out in the intense and steamy for the long time. But she tried to focus on her errands to pay the bills, equipment and utilities.

Few minutes later, Emma heard the knock on her door and commanded. It ended up to be Ruby. The blonde woman looked up at her best friend and smiled at her. The brunette waitress got a smile back and sat down on the leather chair. But the blonde woman didn't realize that Ruby had her balls to bombard her with the questions. It put her on the annoying button, but she won't answer all of the questions.

"What is the kiss like with Mayor Hot Pants?"

"Do you two make out with tongues?"

"Do you bang her with a whip?"

"Do you get a second date?"

But the blonde woman pressed her lips tighter and went to focus on the bills. Ruby waited but found out that Emma was keeping the questions to herself and won't answer all of them. The brunette waitress sighed deeply. Emma was half pleased that she decided to change the subject and spoke lightly.

"Ruby, I need your help with the flyers for A Midsummer Night's Dream auditions. I need to organize it before I direct it with few cast members. Adults are allowed to audition it. The show would be in November before The Swan Lake."

"All right. Will it be a long play?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it would be six acts." The blonde woman nodded and replied back while she was focusing on the notes for the auditions.

"Oh boy." The brunette waitress sighed and responded. Emma laughed and retorted.

"But I would tighten the plays into two big acts."

"Good." Ruby lit up and went excited.

"Help me with it." The blonde woman rolled her eyes and mused.

"Ok."

Emma was pleased that Ruby dropped the questions about the fair and kiss. The ladies went to work through the organization with the auditions and flyers. The blonde woman felt that she was free not to answer the questions. It ended up in two hours ago to finish everything. The ladies looked up at the clock; it was 3 pm.

Ruby decided to leave for getting changed in the locker rooms and got ready for her class. Emma gathered her paperwork on her desk and organized the bills to send it. The blonde woman was done with her errands and left the office to meet some students until she saw Regina there in her class. She was pleased that the mayor decided to join the class with several adults in the intermediate ballet class.

The brunette waitress entered quickly and spotted the mayor there then waved happily. Regina smiled and waved back then went to pay attention to Emma. They went to practice few turns and got the notes to the positions. The adults went excitedly when Emma's son joined and showed the demonstrations for the men.

* * *

During the class, they finally got their break for 15 minutes. Ruby questioned Emma about the positions in pique turns. The blonde woman instructed her to do the proper steps and nodded. Regina was sitting on the bleacher and studied on Emma in the instructor's mode. The brunette woman got interested and went to focus on the conversation with Mary Margaret, who was sitting beside her. David went to question Henry about the comparisons between the men and women in the pirouettes and foulettes.

It went quickly to finish their class in one hour later. Emma dismissed the students and Henry decided to take up the offer with Mary Margaret and David for the dinner. The blonde woman nodded at her son and waved happily. The students left quickly to get home. It left Emma and Regina alone in the studio.

Regina smiled at her and gave a kiss on her lips. Emma grinned and went to teach her how to use the ballet basics then got questions about the positions from the class. The blonde woman was pleased that she got her time with Regina alone for the private lessons. The brunette woman decided to chat up about the ballet techniques. Until the private lessons were over, they parted their good night, and a long breathtaking kiss then left on their way to get home.

It left Emma giddy when she arrived home and found her son sleeping on the couch and smiled at herself. She decided to shake his shoulder and sent him to bed. The blonde woman felt hungry and realized that she didn't eat lunch before the class. She sighed and went to make a big dinner for herself. Emma focused on her first date and the fair. She went smiling and dug her meal until she felt full and cleaned it up then she went to bed afterward.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed your two chapters today.**

 **Next Chapter: The Surprise Announcement for Emma.**

 **Please review.**


	8. The Surprise (Part One)

**A/N: I'm sorry! This took too long since I posted in Sept or Oct.**

 **Here is the chapter. I have this chapter as Part One.**

 **BETA: Wazgood529. Enjoy it.**

 **Remember: Belle and Regina haven't met yet because they just introduced each other in Regina's interview as a mayor in the beginning. It was very short one. So, again, this chapter just mentioned her name but not her appearance yet. Just FYI.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Surprise Announcement for Emma (Part One)  
**

In the morning, Kathryn and Regina were in the booth, eating their vegan breakfast and talking about the fair with Emma. The brunette woman was giddy about the kiss. The blonde woman chuckled and teased her best friend about the kiss with the professional dancer. Regina smacked her blonde best friend's head and gave a semi-glare. Kathryn burst in laughter and soothed her head.

They gave their playful banter until Ruby and August showed up in the front door. The brunette with red streaks woman walked toward Regina and Kathryn. The brunette man followed her and nodded with a smile. Kathryn nervously was in her seat while she saw Ruby but felt her heart clenching when August kissed the brunette with red streaks woman's lips in front of her. Regina took a glance at her blonde best friend and cleared her throat to separate their kissing scene but she felt bad for Kathryn.

"Hello Mr. Booth and Ruby." Regina said. Others waved their hands happily. Kathryn forced a smile at them and felt a nudge from her brunette best friend then looked away at her and saw Regina's glare. She sighed and waved a little.

"Regina, I'm impressed that you and Emma had a lot of hots in the Ferris Wheel." Ruby mentioned. The brunette woman blushed and gave a little smile. August snorted and replied.

"Madame Mayor, well done. You got my partner to be happy. I never saw her like before. To be honest, you brightened her day. I mean, her ex-girlfriend was an asshole. I tell you." He gave a small nod and reached towards Regina's hand to squeeze it then released it. Ruby and Kathryn stared at him. Regina was speechless then asked right away.

"Is it Maria Rodriguez?"

"Yes. How did you know?" August furrowed his brows and retorted. The brunette woman sighed and explained.

"I was with Emma at her mansion the other night. We had a nice conversation getting to know each other after the dinner. She just mentioned it and I just still didn't understand how Emma got her son."

"Well, it's none of my business. Just let Emma tell you in time. Don't worry. You just enjoy the ride with her. Remember, Henry and Emma are a package deal. Don't lose them on the lifeline." He said.

Regina nodded with a smile. Ruby gently caressed her boyfriend's hand and looked away at Madame Mayor then replied.

"You and Emma make a wonderful couple. I'd support you both on the heartbeat."

"Thank you Ruby, but I think that it's Emma's turn to take me on the second date. I hardly wait for it." Regina mentioned with a tease.

* * *

Others laughed. They focused on the topics such like New York Ballet Company and Emma's upcoming 30th birthday. Regina was surprised that the blonde woman was two years younger than her and thought of her lately. Ruby was talking about the party at the Rabbit Hole and discussing about the bar drinks and food. Until the brunette mayor interrupted her discussion and asked with her curiosity.

"Emma will be 30 today?"

Ruby nodded and answered her question. August chuckled and ate his scrambled eggs. Kathryn raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, she will be 30 tonight because it's her birthday. What can you except that she is older?"

"Well, I'm 32." Regina said with a finality. The brunette with red streaks woman arched her eyebrow and asked.

"What are you planning to get her for her birthday?"

"For all, I know the flowers are traditional but her favorite is French Lace Roses. And, she loves Belgian Chocolates. Am I doing good at this time?" The brunette mayor replied back with smirk. They didn't know that Henry arrived in the diner and were startled when they heard the brunette boy's voice behind Regina.

"Regina, you can do better than that. I know you are dating my mom."

"Geez! You gave your uncle a heart attack." August caressed his chest with his hand and gave a semi-glare at him. Henry rolled his eyes and looked away at the brunette mayor then replied again.

"What do you see in my mom?"

"Err…" Regina mumbled. Kathryn and Ruby snickered. The brunette man rolled his eyes and spoke lightly.

"Cut some slack on Madame Mayor."

"It's all right. He is right because Emma is unique." The brunette mayor answered. The brunette boy smiled and spoke lightly.

"I knew it! I took my liking on you. I count you. Don't let me down. Mom and I are a package deal."

"Don't worry, Henry. I won't. So you can help me."

"Good! Operation Mongoose is good to go." Henry fisted in air and replied. They smiled at him. The brunette boy made a frowny face and looked at Regina then spoke lightly.

"Regina, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?" The brunette mayor said.

"Will you watch over my mom tonight while I'm away with David for the camping trip? So, she won't be alone in her house."

"Henry, I would like to stay with Emma tonight." Ruby mentioned. Henry looked away at the brunette with red streaks woman and shook his head then looked away at the brunette mayor with his puppy eyes.

Regina chuckled and nodded with her agreement then replied.

"I will take care of your mom tonight and I will bring her to her house then stay with her for the weekend if you like."

"Great! Thank you Regina!"

"Don't mention it at all. You both are important." The brunette mayor winked at him and Henry chuckled then kissed her on her cheek and left the diner to be with David.

Regina was shocked when she got a kiss on her cheek. Kathryn, Ruby and August sing-song 'Oh' at her. The brunette whisked to look at them and gave a glare. Others laughed loudly when they saw her glare.

The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and asked Ruby a question before she got up.

"Who is watching over Emma while you are doing the decorations at the Rabbit Hole?"

"Belle. I believe that you haven't yet met her. Don't you?" Ruby said. August was chatting with Kathryn about the political debate. Regina hesitantly nodded and answered.

"I haven't met her. What occupation is she doing in this town?"

"She is a librarian. A big flash is she is married to Mr. Gold, a pawn owner."

"Really?" Kathryn caught the conversation between the brunettes and asked. Ruby nodded and rolled her eyes. Regina took a glance at her blonde best friend and spoke lightly.

"Ruby, who will take the decorations tonight?"

"Well, you both are with me. August is going to the grocery store to buy food. Don't worry, we have budget to use it. Oh, Mary Margaret is going with us too but she will meet us there." The brunette with red streaks woman said while getting up with August from the booth. Kathryn raised her eyebrows and Regina nodded with a smile then spoke lightly.

"Kathryn, want to go for buying the party dress or something? Is there a boutique store around here?"

"It's near the town hall like two blocks away and it is beside the floral shop which Belle's father own."

"Moe French. Yes, I was meeting him few days ago in my meeting. He's err… Nice." Regina answered. Ruby laughed and nodded then walked away with August for getting out of the diner. Kathryn got up and stared at the brunette with the red streaks woman. The brunette mayor paid their breakfast and greeted Granny then tugged her blonde best friend on their way to the boutique store.

* * *

Several minutes later, the ladies arrived at the boutique store and entered gracefully. The music was soothing around in the building. They chuckled and walked to the rack in the dresses.

Kathryn looked through the purple dresses. Regina was opposite and went to search for a perfect party dress. The ladies chatted about Emma once again and the brunette mayor was blushing in crimson red. The blonde woman laughed when she saw the red-faced woman.

Regina smacked her blonde best friend's arms and found several dresses she liked. Kathryn was still searching for a perfect purple dress so the brunette mayor helped her out to pick few favorites.

Finally, they walked to the fitting room where the store associate indicated away to the back. The ladies smiled at each other and got their passes for their dressing rooms. Regina strode away to the dressing room near the full length mirrors. Kathryn was on the opposite from hers.

They went to strip their clothes and went to pick their first dress then came out to each other. Regina scrunched her nose when she saw the short purple sweetheart lace dress without sleeves on her blonde best friend and spoke lightly.

"It looks like crap on you. I don't like that one."

"Geez, thanks a lot. You picked this one."

"Sorry, I don't like it. So what do you think of my dress?" The brunette mayor said while wearing the black no-sleeve high-low dress. Kathryn raised her eyebrows and answered.

"Black is your favorite color?"

"Shut up and what do you think?" Regina asked. The blonde best friend shook her head and mumbled.

"It's too teen."

"What?" The brunette woman arched her eyebrow and stuttered.

"Yes, something sexy and red?" The blonde best friend asked with a smirk.

"You buffoon." Regina rolled her eyes and spoke lightly.

"Hey!" Kathryn yelled while the brunette mayor closed the dressing door. She threw her hands in air and came back in her dressing room. The ladies changed the second dresses and came out again.

This time, Kathryn wore the purple taffeta lace dress with one long sleeve. Regina wore the short black ruffle dress. They gagged at each other's dresses and went back to the room again for their third dresses.

* * *

After coming out of the room, the blonde best friend wore the short purple A-line sweetheart in knee length tiered chiffon dress. Regina wore the black lace knee length with deep V-neck dress. It was very lowest V-neck in the length above her ass. She had the long lace sleeves. The front dress had a open v-neck but it was visible on the valley of the breasts and on the length above her stomach.

Kathryn was slack-jawed when she saw her brunette best friend wearing the sexy dress. The brunette mayor raised her eyebrows and spoke lightly.

"Well?"

"I never saw that dress on you. You are fucking sexy! You should get this one."

"Hell to the no."

"Everyone will be jealous when you wear that dress therefore you will be with Emma all the way. She would be super happy to have you on her side. Think about it."

"Are you fucking serious?" Regina said. The store associate walked in the hallway and widened her eyes at the brunette mayor. Kathryn looked away at her and spoke lightly.

"Hey! Do you think that Regina should buy that dress?"

"Err… Yes." The store associate said and fled away. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and thought of her dress while she was standing in the front of the full length mirrors and turning around to see her back. Kathryn gaped open when she saw a deep V-neck on the length above the assets and stuttered.

"I'm damned."

"Indeed. I hope Emma likes it."

"Definitely yes. It's final. You are going to buy that dress for tonight's party. Hope the men get jealous." The blonde best friend said and Regina rolled her eyes then looked away at the purple dress Kathryn wore and spoke lightly.

"I loved that dress. You should get that."

"Great, we found our party dresses. So, let's buy it."

"Wait a minute, you have heels?"

"No."

"I think you need to get the black faux suede cross strap heels."

"You too, red ones."

"Good." Regina answered before closing the door. Kathryn nodded to herself and went to change back in her casual clothes then gathered her new dress and walked out to pick her new shoes. The brunette mayor searched for the red cross straps heels until she found it in the corner near the boots area. The ladies went to the checkout and paid it.

* * *

Lastly, Regina decided to buy the French Lace Roses in the floral shop which was beside the boutique shop. Kathryn waited outside and checked her messages on her phone. The brunette mayor held a dozen of French Lace Rose in a bouquet and gestured her to walk back on their way to her townhouse. They hurried themselves to get in their car and went to the Rabbit Hole to help Ruby, Mary Margaret and August to decorate the party. Until, it was 5pm and they decided to leave the place to get ready for Emma's birthday party at 7pm.

Regina smiled to herself when she dreamed about her kiss with Emma Swan and felt giddy toward her memories. She sighed happily. In her thoughts, Emma was worth the chance to have her in her life. The brunette mayor didn't forget about Henry and smiled at the adorable moment when he asked her to watch over his mom tonight at the birthday party.

She can't wait to see Emma's reaction when she sees her dress tonight. She smirked at herself and went to get in a shower for thirty minutes. Kathryn went with her errands to get ready in her bedroom before she got out on her way to the kitchen to check on the bouquet in the vase.

Regina chose her black lace t-string underwear and forbade her bra. She grabbed her new black dress from the boutique shop and put it on herself. She smiled at herself and went to get her makeup into a smokey look. The brunette mayor put a red lipstick and curled her hair into loose waves. The brunette mayor checked herself on the full length mirror and nodded at herself. Regina put her new red heels and walked out to the living room.

Kathryn looked away at her and whistled. The brunette mayor laughed and went to get her bouquet for Emma. The blonde woman smiled at herself and grabbed the keys then gestured them out of the townhouse. Regina went in the passenger's seat and let her blonde best friend drive her car. They were on the way to Rabbit Hole. The brunette mayor smirked at herself when she saw the sight of Rabbit Hole and several people chattered outside. Finally, they got out inside the car and everyone even Ruby and August went slack-jawed at Regina's revealing dress. The brunette mayor winked at the brunette with red streaks woman and spoke lightly.

"What do you think?"

"Emma would love that dress and you will be in luck. Don't worry, August will block any men and women to get you. But you are still Emma's woman."

"Thank you Ruby. I appreciate it."

"You look beautiful tonight." August stuttered while he resisted to look at her breasts. Ruby smacked him and gave a glare. Regina laughed and walked inside the place. Others followed them to get inside and prepared to surprise Emma.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhh, Regina got more sexy!**

 **Next Chapter: The Surprise Announcement for Emma (Part 2).**

 **Please review.**


	9. The Surprise (Part Two)

**A/N: It's here!**

 **BETA: Wazgood529.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – The Surprise Announcement for Emma**

After everyone arrived in the bar – Rabbit Hole, some of the ladies immediately helped Mary Margaret and Ruby to decorate several things. Regina was checking on the list that they had in the party before they went missing. Kathryn chatted with several townspeople and won't help the decorators because the ladies were finished with their last minute plan.

Some of the townspeople were whispered about the brunette mayor showing her sexy outfit. Other whooped when they came in to find Regina walking among the ladies who were working on the decorations. Mary Margaret and Kathryn rolled her eyes at these idiots and knew that Regina was taken by a birthday woman, Emma Swan.

The brunette mayor didn't care to show her outfit off but just wanted Emma to notice her in the party. She smiled at herself and went to mingle with new people she met and introduced herself as the mayor. Some of them were glad that they finally met a real side of Regina Mills and chatted about the businesses that they were planning to expand. The brunette mayor smiled and made the suggestions to the businesspeople because she had her knowledge from the business colleagues in the college days.

They waited for Belle and Emma to appear in the bar but Mary Margaret didn't get her text yet. They had a little time to check everything on the list. Ruby went to check with the bartender about the fancy drinks that it would call Emma's flavors. The townspeople mingled with their chats about the days they worked since Regina moved in the town. Some of them laughed at their embarrassing moments. Regina found her blonde best friend sitting on the stool and smiled at her. Kathryn waved her hand at her and chatted with Cinderella who was still seven pregnant about the pregnancy. Sean was with her at this time. Several minutes later, Mary Margaret got Belle's text and yelled.

"Everyone, hide! They're coming!"

* * *

They scattered to get their hide spot. Regina and Kathryn were hiding behind the curtains which it was very visible. Ruby checked with their hide spot then turned the light off and went to hide under the table. The silence took over in the building. They waited until they heard the car pulling in the parking lot and the footsteps coming on their way. Belle and Emma's voices raised up in the good hearing levels where the townspeople could hear them clearly.

"Why is the light off?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Belle said. The blonde woman nodded and came in the building then searched for the lights but failed to do so. The brunette librarian found the switch near the curtains and turned it on. The townspeople, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Regina and Kathryn jumped out of their hide spots and yelled.

"Surprise!"

Emma screamed when she was startling by these people she knew since she moved in with her son in the town. Belle videoed everything to catch the blonde woman's reaction. Ruby and Kathryn laughed after watching Emma's screams. Regina smirked when she watched the blonde woman in a beautiful red taffeta dress with the black high heels.

The townspeople came to her and greeted the blonde woman. Mary Margaret went back in the kitchen beside the bar. The bartender helped her out to carry the birthday cake. The pixie brunette woman came out and sang 'Happy Birthday'. Emma turned around and chuckled when she saw the vanilla cake with ballet shoes. Belle got a glimpse on the cake and whispered at her friend.

"Oh my god, MM did top it than last year."

"Yes, it was much worse from the last year's cake. It was all of the creepy ballet faces." Emma replied after getting a message from Belle and laughed. Mary Margaret caught the conversation and glared at them while the townspeople clapped in rhythms. Regina stared at the blonde woman who was laughing with the brunette librarian and decided to ask her later when she had a private time with her.

The blonde woman grinned at Mary Margaret and went to blow the candles then thanked everyone. Others cheered. She turned around and chatted with Belle while they walked among the people around them until they reached Ruby who was standing on the stage. The brunette waitress saw them and made the lecture. The townspeople looked at her and waited.

"Here, we are celebrating Emma's 30th birthday today. So, we have dances, singing and even food! Enjoy your evening!"

They cheered. Emma put her hands on her face and chuckled. Belle laughed and whispered in her ear. The blonde woman shoved her brunette best friend and gave a semi-glare. The brunette librarian laughed. Regina decided to face the music and walked toward the blonde woman. Ruby nudged her shoulder and nodded in the direction. Emma turned around to see Regina in a deep V-neck dress and gaped open.

The brunette mayor chuckled when she caught the blonde woman's mouth hanging open and put her manicured finger to close her mouth then leaned forward to kiss the pale lips. Others whooped and cheered. Emma waved her hand behind Regina's hand and deepened their kiss until they broke it and smiled at each other. Regina winked and spoke in a husky tone.

"Happy Birthday, Em-ma."

"Thank you for coming, Regina."

"You are welcome, my darling." Emma grinned and opened her arms to her. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and leaned forward to be in the blonde woman's embrace. The blonde woman wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and didn't release it at all. Regina turned around to face her back on the blonde woman's front. She didn't want to show her half-naked back on her dress so she covered it with her lover's front.

Emma was holding Regina in the embrace and intertwined with her hands while she was chatting with Ruby and Belle about the party. Mary Margaret was mingling with others while the bartender carried the cake back to the kitchen and left it in the refrigerator. The brunette mayor listened to the conversation while she was in the embrace and intertwined with her hands then soothed her thumb on the blonde woman's palm.

* * *

Ruby introduced Belle to Regina and they shook their hands then made a little conversation. The townspeople went to gather the food from the table which it was near the counter for the drinks. The bartender delivered the flavored drinks to them.

The brunette mayor did a little turn to whisper in Emma's ear and the blonde woman leaned down to hear the husky voice. Emma looked at her and furrowed her brows.

"Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday today?"

"To be honest with you, I made a deal with myself and I didn't feel like celebrating my birthday but you see, Mary Margaret always wanted to have a big birthday party for me. I didn't ask for it. She offered to do it so, in annual to make it bigger. So, that's why." The blonde woman whispered back into Regina's ear while squeezing her arm around the brunette woman's waist. Regina nodded and whispered back.

"So, no deals on the birthdays?"

"One deal from you, that's all I wanted." The blonde woman said before pecking on the plump lips and winking at her. Regina blushed. Ruby and Belle chuckled then left the ladies alone. Emma waved her free hand and squeezed the brunette woman in her hold then whispered.

"For my birthday, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may, my birthday woman." Regina answered.

"Will you be honored to be my girlfriend or partner if you rather to choose the one?" The blonde woman asked. The brunette woman widened her eyes and slowly grinned then whispered in Emma's ear.

"I'm honored to be your girlfriend on your birthday." Other grinned and they leaned forward to kiss each other's lips to seal the proposal. The ladies broke the kiss and laughed then walked along to get the food. Others chattered and laughed. The music started and the townspeople were still eating their food.

Emma and Regina found the seats in the corner near the stage and ate their food while they were chattering with the townspeople. The blonde woman introduced Regina to her closet friends from her son's school. The brunette mayor smiled at her girlfriend and looked at the townspeople then spoke lightly.

"It was my pleasure to meet you both, Leroy and Nora."

"You too, Madame Mayor." Leroy, the bearded man who was speaking up while he was holding his wife, Nora who was former nun. Emma explained it to her girlfriend and informed that Leroy and Nora were trying for having a child in the years but decided to adopt the child.

Regina nodded at the revealed information and chattered about the adoption from Nora and Leroy. Emma kept eating while she was listening to them and her girlfriend. Ruby ran toward the blonde woman and whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Come here."

"What is it?" Emma replied. Ruby tugged her hand and gave a glare. The blonde woman sighed and nodded at the brunette waitress then looked at them on her table. Regina was confused about Ruby's behavior and looked at her girlfriend with her arched eyebrow. Emma shook her heat at her and gave a kiss on the plump lips then went with Ruby to the outside. The brunette mayor watched them going away from her table and looked back at Leroy and Nora with her smile.

Others smiled and decided to ask Regina about being a mayor in their town. The brunette woman was pleased that she had some distraction from going in the worries about her blonde girlfriend.

On other side of Rabbit Hole, Ruby and Emma went outside and the brunette waitress turned around to face her and spoke lightly.

"I warn you."

"What?" The blonde woman asked.

"Your ex-boyfriend is here."

"No. No. It can't be."

"Yes, I just saw him in the party so I called Sheriff and he is on the way."

"What is _HE_ doing in my party?" Emma sneered. Ruby surrendered her hands and spoke lightly.

"I didn't invite him and even I checked with MM. She didn't invite him. I think that he just invited himself."

"Fuck. I don't want him to crash my birthday. You know, he never met my son." The blonde woman explained while she was putting her hands on hips. Ruby raised her eyebrows and asked.

"He didn't know you were pregnant?"

"He left me before I found out that I had Henry."

"Shit." The brunette waitress widened her eyes and muttered. Emma nodded and gestured them to come back. The blonde woman just wanted Regina to comfort her and she really needed her badly. The brunette waitress just understood Emma's tense actions and nudged her to the direction where Regina was laughing with Leroy at their table. The blonde woman thanked Ruby and walked away to her girlfriend.

Regina caught something in her eye and looked away at the blonde woman who was coming on her way to her table. Nora followed the gaze of point and smiled at her. Emma smiled and gave a kiss on her girlfriend's lips then whispered in her ear while she was sitting down beside her.

"Remember the conversation about the father in the image?" The brunette mayor nodded and waited. The blonde woman looked away at the townspeople and spoke again.

"He is here in my party. Just be casual." Regina looked at her girlfriend and nodded with no reply. Emma was relieved that her brunette girlfriend understood her and gave another kiss. The brunette mayor pecked her back and smiled at her. Leroy decided to get more food. Nora went to the bathroom. Regina looked at her and spoke lightly.

"Don't worry about him. It's just your birthday and focus on that."

"You are right. So, will you dance with me?" Emma asked with a smirk. The brunette mayor laughed and nodded. The blonde woman extended her hand to her and tugged them along to the dance floor. The music kept playing along as they started to dance together. Others joined them on the floor. Ruby and August went to dance too. Mary Margaret was laughing with her husband and chattered with Belle about Emma's 29th birthday.

* * *

Meanwhile, the brunette man in a tuxedo suit was in the corner near the bar counter and watched the blonde woman dancing with her girlfriend. It was Neal Cassidy. He hummed while he listened to the music. He had no guts to harm Emma on her birthday but just wanted to know his son and found it out from Regina's mother, Cora Mills. The brunette man realized that the brunette woman was Regina Mills. He decided to text Cora about the ladies being the girlfriends together and watched them along.

Regina was smiling at her girlfriend and made a conversation about their works and days. Emma laughed at the embarrassing moments when she was working with her son on the dance floor in her studio. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and laughed until she decided it's time to give something to Emma. The blonde woman was in her thoughts from their first date and spoke lightly.

"Will you go out with me on the second date in New York City while I have the performances and stay there until the New Year's Eve?"

"I'd love to but the work?"

"Remember, you can do the paperwork away from the office at home."

"Right, I forgot. Duh me." Regina made a face that made Emma laugh. They kissed for last time then the brunette woman pocketed her small gift from her dress pocket and handed it in front of Emma's face.

The blonde woman furrowed her brows and opened the gift. It was a Swan necklace with a crown on its head. It was the emerald green on the background. Emma smiled at the heartwarming gift from her girlfriend and kissed her plump lips with a thank you. Regina nodded and pecked another one then picked the necklace up from the box and clasped around the blonde woman's neck. The brunette mayor spoke lightly.

"It look beautiful on you. You have another gift from me but I forgot to bring it to you in person. It was in my car."

"It's fine. I already had the best gift. It was you, my girlfriend, babe."

"You are charming, my darling."

They laughed and decided to dance some more until their legs went giving up. Others were singing the karaoke together. Neal was mingling with others to make new friends. Emma spotted him and informed her girlfriend to stay and chat with Mary Margaret for a while. Regina nodded and gave a kiss on the pale lips then turned around to chat with the pixie brunette woman about the conversation they held in her office.

The blonde woman walked toward the brunette man she once knew and dragged them outside until Emma turned around to speak.

"What are you doing, Neal?"

"Happy Birthday, Emma. You know why I'm here."

"Are you going to see my son? No way. You left me without letting me know."

"What should I do?"

"It's too late. Because you are not his parent anymore because he is legally mine."

"Do you want your son to have no father figure in his life?"

"No. He is living with a single mother who raised him for twelve years. You were not there." Emma responded with a sneer. Neal threw his hands in air and replied back.

"I know, Emma. I just want to see him. That's all I wanted."

"Firstly, where have you been?"

"I'm working under the big company."

"You are a liar." The blonde woman said before walking away. The brunette man screamed.

"All right! I'm working in The Mills company as the negotiator and trader."

"Wait a minute, The Mills?"

"Yes, you might know that your girlfriend's mother. Cora Mills. I am working for her." Neal said. The blonde woman shook her head and responded.

"You, get out of here and stay away from me, Regina and Henry!" Emma turned around and ran inside the building to find her girlfriend then begged her to come home with her early. Regina agreed and went concerned about her girlfriend's behavior. Mary Margaret informed Emma to go with her early and decided to stay behind for the party. The blonde woman thanked her friend and left with her girlfriend to Regina's car and drove away to Emma's home.

* * *

The ladies entered the mansion, Emma walked in the living room and explained everything from the start to the end about her conversation with Neal. Regina widened her eyes and decided to phone her father. The blonde woman decided to get the apple cider for both of them and went into the home office where the apple cider was holding in the cabinet.

Regina paced back and forth in the living room and had a phone conversation with her father. On the other side, Emma leaned against the doorframe and watched her girlfriend speaking to her father then sipped the drink.

The blonde woman closed her eyes for a minute while she was listening to the conversation. The brunette woman paused in her walk and stared at her girlfriend while she was going to end the call with her father. Several minutes later, Regina was standing in the front of her girlfriend and caressed her touch on the blonde woman's arm. Emma opened her eyes and gazed into the caramel eyes then kissed on the brunette woman's cheek. The brunette woman closed her eyes and tilted her head sideway to let Emma nudge her face in her neck.

The blonde woman peppered kisses on the neck of the brunette woman and wrapped her arms around the waist. Regina finally ended her call and dropped the phone in her dress pocket then wrapped her arms on the blonde woman's waist to get closer. Emma finally sucked the pulse point then bit it into a love bite. The brunette woman moaned.

Emma moved her hands to the brunette woman's ass and scooped her up. Regina jumped up and intertwined her legs around the waist and the blonde woman walked away from the living room to her bedroom on the second floor.

The brunette woman held her hands on Emma's head and leaned forward to crash their lips together while they tried to find their way to Emma's bedroom without pushing the things in their way. The moans went loud. Until, they reached the door and Regina scampered her hand on the doorknob then opened it. Emma turned her around to lean against the door to close it. Regina moaned at the touch of feel.

Emma squeezed Regina's ass and carried her to the bed. She laid down the brunette woman on the sheet and Regina licked her lips. The blonde woman winked at her and zipped on the front dress then pooled it to the ground. She was exposed with no bra and underwear but wore the heels. Regina gasped and spoke lightly.

"Surprise. I didn't know that you wore the dress with no undergarments. Naughty girl."

"What about you?" Emma asked with a smirk after getting off with her heels then crawled on the fours toward the brunette woman. Regina chuckled and continued.

"You find out."

The blonde woman grinned and crashed their lips together. Regina grabbed her cross heels off to the ground and intertwined her legs around the waist. Emma caressed her hands on the brunette woman's ribs until she grabbed the dress. Regina arched her back to get her dress off and her arms went up. The blonde woman pulled it up and threw onto the ground.

The brunette woman had her t-string underwear with no bra. Emma leaned forward to kiss on the collarbone and gave a love bite. Regina moaned and pushed her core to grind on the blonde woman's stomach. Emma hissed at the contact between them and decided to rip t-string off then put her core to rub with Regina's slicks. They caressed their bodies with the touches while they rode together until they crashed their lips once again with the moans.

Regina pushed Emma around on the other side of the bed and turned herself to be in the blonde woman's slicks.. The brunette woman looked over her shoulder to get Emma's attention while she caressed her fingers on the folds. The blonde woman slowly caressed her touch on the brunette woman's thighs and wrapped around on the hips then leaned forward to lick the core to make Regina moan.

The ladies decided to use their tongues in their cores and their hands were gripped on the thighs to stay still. They were closer to have their first organsm. Regina tilted her head on the thigh and moaned louder while Emma lapped up and down on the wetness to make her crazy. Their breaths got heavy. Finally, the blonde woman used her two fingers inside Regina's slicks and heard the yelp.

Regina held the thighs tightly. Emma used her tongue inside her and rubbed the clit. The brunette woman arched her back while moaning louder on the bed. The blonde woman decided to hold Regina's back with their hands to stay still. The brunette woman started to tremble but didn't move any muscles. Emma pumped her tongue then flicked the clit and repeated the actions until Regina felt her body starting to shake and her toes curled.

The blonde woman held her girlfriend to stay still and went for thirst on the wetness. Regina screamed and fisted the sheets tightly while she was shaking. Emma was grinning at her actions to make her girlfriend squirm. Finally, Emma rubbed the clit with her free hand while holding her waist. The brunette woman shivered and trembled at same time while she was in deep sensitivity with her folds. The juices finally released and the blonde woman lapped every spot of the juices. Regina finally released her energy to let her wetness come out of her folds.

Emma finished her duty and pushed her girlfriend on the other side then reached the brunette woman's head and crashed their lips lightly. Regina tasted her wetness in the blonde woman's mouth and moaned. The blonde woman grinned into their kiss and broke it. The brunette woman smiled and let her breath out for a while. Emma leaned back and moved her knees between Regina's head then winked at her.

The brunette woman slowly caressed her fingers on Emma's thighs toward the ass then squeezed it. The blonde woman moaned at the touch and pushed her core into Regina's mouth then gripped her hands on the top of headboard. Regina held her hands on the thighs and used her tongue to lick the outside of the folds. Emma moaned and tried to grind against the brunette woman's mouth. The brunette woman reached the clit and sucked it harder.

The blonde woman screamed and gripped tightly then grinded her core against Regina's mouth. The brunette woman closed her eyes and used her tongue inside her to repeat the actions like Emma used it to her. The blonde woman moaned and pushed herself tightly. Regina held her hip bones to stay still and moved her head up and down. She pumped her tongue inside her deeper and Emma screamed. Her juices came out quickly not like Regina did with her first organsm.

* * *

After their lovemaking sex, they made out in a slow motion while they caressed their touches on their bodies in the intimate way. Their breaths came back to the normal. They decided to talk about everything they got to know each other before their second date. The laughter filled up in the bedroom while they were naked on the sheets. Emma embraced her girlfriend in her arms while she was talking about Henry's first everything when he was a baby. Regina laughed at Emma's embarrassing moments and asked everything what Henry did.

For a while, they decided to have round two again. They went with their fingers in their cores and pumped it together while they rode their second organsm. But Emma kept pumping her fingers inside Regina's slicks until the juices came out and the squirting came too. The brunette woman screamed after getting a shock. The blonde woman licked every juices and didn't miss the spot.

They were nearly exhausted to use their energy. Emma retreated to the bathroom to get her strap on with 8 inches blue dildo. She came out and the brunette woman widened her eyes at the toy. The blonde woman laughed and walked toward the bed then crawled into Regina's legs. She spread the brunette woman's legs and used the tip of the dildo to rub on the wet slicks. Regina moaned at the touch and told her that she never had a dildo or real penis in her before. Emma raised her eyebrows and informed her that she would get slower on the toy inside her.

Regina nodded and looked down at the toy. She felt her core being wet and mumbled, 'get it inside me'. Emma obeyed and held her dildo inside the slicks by inches in a slow-motion. The brunette woman fisted the pillow and moaned louder when she felt the dildo inside her. The blonde woman finally used all inches inside the core and pumped slower. Regina licked her lips and bucked her hips to grind with the dildo.

Emma leaned her hands between the brunette woman's waist and moved her hips to pump lightly. Regina grabbed her hands on the blonde woman's ass while she was wrapping her legs around the thighs. The brunette woman told her to go harder and Emma went into hard mode to pump inside her in a fast pace. The brunette woman moaned loudly. The blonde woman crashed their lips together and the headboard started to bam on the wall louder. Regina screamed into their open-mouthed while they were fucking each other harder. Emma breathed heavily. Until, they got their best chance to pump for last time.

The brunette woman finally arched her back when she got the dildo hit her third organsm and the juices flowed around the toy. Emma pulled it out and went to lick the wetness on the brunette woman's core. Regina raked the blonde hair and held Emma's head to stay still.

After they finished their rounds, they went to sleep in their embrace and smiled. The ladies kissed each other's lips and held their bodies around their arms. Their legs were intertwined under the covers. The bodies were sweating and the ladies didn't care but went to sleep anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, don't forget to read 'Regina's Coffee Shop - Chapter 19, The Soundless Voice - Chapter 3, Regina & Emma - Episode 8 and also two more chapters for this story. **

**Please review!**


	10. Emma's POV

**A/N: Here you go with the second update today.**

 **Beta: Wazgood529. Enjoy it, my lovelies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Emma's POV**

After the lovemaking all night, Emma was opening her eyes and found herself in the messy brown locks on her face then tucked away until she looked down at Regina. The brunette woman was still sleeping peaceful. The blonde woman noticed that their legs were intertwined and their arms were locked in the embrace. Regina was halfway on the top of her. It made her smile at the thoughts when they had all night sex until they exhausted themselves.

She realized that it was her birthday yesterday and a giant thanks to Regina because she sizzled it up in the party and left early to have sex together. Emma was blushing when she remembered Regina's sweet nothings in her ear.

Until, she shifted her position to take a view on the brunette woman in her arms and study on the beautiful scar on Regina's upper lip. It kept her wondering how she got a scar and she felt like shaking her up but she didn't.

* * *

Meanwhile, studying on Regina consumed her times but her thoughts went to the second date that she would take her to NYC during the Christmas season and her performance in Lincoln Center. All she wanted to organize through the second date. Emma knew a lot of things to do around in New York City.

The first thing was coming in her mind was the ice skating with Henry and her. It would be best. She went worried about the brunette woman's knowledge on the ice skating. The second thing led to another thing was watch the Christmas Tree lighting in Rockefeller Center. It made her feel excited. Emma was a sucker for Christmas. Henry does too.

Finally, the blonde woman glanced up at her alarm clock and it was 10am in the morning. She realized that it was Saturday morning. The blonde woman was relieved that she had rehearsals in afternoon with her cast for Swan Lake in her dance studio. Emma was thinking about taking Regina to meet her cast before going on the road trip to New York City.

* * *

In few minutes later, Regina modified her position on the other side of the bed and releasing her hold on Emma. The blonde woman was relieved and got up then went to bathroom to get her bathrobe. Emma got out of her bathroom and watched Regina sleeping in her bed then she smiled at herself. The blonde woman decided to make the breakfast for both of them and walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

She was shuffling her walk toward the destination and came in the cold room. The blonde woman was shivering and went to search for her breakfast in the refrigerator. Emma went ahead to make Apple Cinnamon Pancakes, buttered toast with grape jam and her special drinks – Hot Chocolate with the whipped cream and cinnamon on the top. The flow was easily free to do around in the kitchen.

Emma smiled at her work in the kitchen and didn't realize that Regina was hugging her from her behind. The brunette woman tightly held the blonde woman in her arms and her face was faced on Emma's shoulder blade. She turned around in Regina's arms and gave her a breathtaking kiss. The brunette woman smiled into their kiss and deepened the kiss until Emma broke it and grabbed the breakfast plate behind her then handed it to her.

Regina took the plate and went to sit on the stool then watched Emma working through her kitchen while she was eating the pancakes into small bites. Emma took her plate beside her on left and ate the breakfast. The silence took over their thoughts about their lovemaking last night to cause them to giggle.

The blonde woman started to speak up while they finished their last pieces of the breakfast. Emma took a view on Regina and found out that she was wearing her loose dress shirt. It was over her knees and the sleeves were rolled up. The brunette woman had few buttons but showed her cleavage enough for Emma to drool over it.

"Regina, I didn't remember if I asked you for the second date. Please forgive me for that. So, I would like to take you on the second date during the Christmas Season in NYC after my performances in Swan Lake?"

"I'd love to. So, tell me about New York City? I've been there few times but had no chance to look around in the city since I became the lawyer in DC." Regina replied while shrugging. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows with a grin then answered.

"Well, you are in for a treat. New York City has been diverse and beautifully! You would feel like you are in the colorful city. To put away aside, the restaurants, arts district and Broadway shows are the champ. If you go in Manhattan, you are in luck."

"Why is that?" The brunette woman asked.

"I own the penthouse in Upper Manhattan with my son. We've always stayed there for the holidays like Christmas, New Year's Eve and Spring Break. Well, that's unless if one or both of us have performances in Lincoln Center occasionally, we always have a place to stay."

"You have a penthouse?" Regina stuttered. Emma nodded with a giggle then responded.

"Since we are officially dating, of course, you can stay at our place as long as we stay for the Christmas season. So, are you using the vacation days?"

"Well, the vacation days, if you indeed call that, yes I have a lot of it but I didn't use them since I became the lawyer. I haven't been on a vacation for the years since I went to the boarding school in Europe."

"How long?" The blonde woman asked.

"To be precise, it will be 10 years from tomorrow."

"10 years?! You need a long vacation and why not will you spend your time with us while we go away to New York City for two weeks of the rehearsals?"

"It will be a month!" Regina half-yelled.

"You surely need it." The blonde woman gave a semi-glare at the brunette woman. Regina threw her hands in the air and mumbled.

"Fine! I will give a month of the vacation."

"Great! That's settled!" Emma smiled and gave her another breathtaking kiss. Regina deepened her kiss while she got up. The blonde woman wrapped her arms around the brunette woman. They went into the heated make-out in the kitchen until the fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, don't forget to read 'Regina's Coffee Shop - Chapter 19, The Soundless Voice - Chapter 3, Regina & Emma - Episode 8 and also one more chapter for this story. **

**Please review!**


	11. Regina's POV

**A/N: The third update. AND, you are welcome.**

 **Beta: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Regina's POV**

After staying at Emma's mansion, Regina finished with her shower and grabbed the clothes that the blonde woman loaned it to her. She wore the New York Ballet Company sweatpants with Michigan State Henley. She walked out with her cross strap heels from the bedroom. The brunette woman went downstairs to meet Emma and Mary Margaret in the living room.

The blonde woman was wearing her leotard, sweatpants and warm booties with her bunhead hairstyle. Regina smiled at her and kissed on the pale lips. The pixie brunette woman smirked at them and went to discuss about the field trip to NYC to watch Emma's performance before the Christmas season starts. Regina made a suggestion on the few choices that she could think of in her mind. Others approved few plans in case if it is not working on the first choice.

The ladies continued to discuss about Rabbit Hole which Emma and Regina left early on the blonde woman's birthday last night. It put Regina and Emma to blush and steal the glance on each other. Mary Margaret snickered and went to chat about the fun events where Ruby was competing with August over the shots game.

* * *

After the discussion, Mary Margaret decided to leave them alone at the mansion and went ahead to see Ruby in Granny's Diner. The brunette woman went in her thoughts while she was sitting with her lover. It was about the second date in NYC and a lot of events were happening in the Christmas season. It put her to smile. Emma squeezed her hand and kissed on the brunette woman's cheek. Regina looked at her and gave another kiss on the pale lips then informed her.

"I have to go like now."

"Aww…" Emma said. The brunette woman giggled. She never giggled in her whole life. The blonde woman liked it so far and put her to grin at her. They got up from the couch and kissed for last time. Regina grabbed her dress in the bag and put her coat on herself then waved her hand to Emma. She left on the way back to her townhouse that was not far from Emma's mansion.

* * *

On her way to her place, the brunette woman was greeted by the townspeople who knew her from the last night's party and smiled at them until her thoughts consumed her. Everything was about her and Emma since she set her eyes on the blonde woman. It put her smile until she saw herself on the steps in front of the townhouse.

Regina pocketed her keys out and turned it in to unlock then opened the door and flicked her lights on. She looked at the living room and screamed. It was Kathryn and Ruby naked on the couch. The brunette woman yelled to startle others.

"Oh my god!"

"Shit!" Kathryn and Ruby half-yelled and fell on the ground then got up quickly to cover their private parts. They went blushing in the front of the mayor. Regina widened her eyes at them and spoke lightly.

"What are you doing on my couch?"

"Um." Ruby said. The blonde woman gave a glare at her lover and went back to her bedroom. The brunette waitress looked down at the ground. Regina closed the front door behind and raised her eyebrows. Kathryn returned with the clothes that she gave Ruby to wear and gestured her back to the bedroom. The blonde woman turned around and explained.

"Well, what do you want us to explain?"

"That couch I bought! Now, you were fucking on it! Oh my god, I have to burn that one after you leave." The brunette woman said while pointing away at the couch. Kathryn looked down at the ground and blushed. Ruby came back to the lounge and answered.

"Yes, we did last night. I'm sorry, Madame Mayor. We are responsible for it."

"Wait a minute. You both fucked last night. What about August?" Regina pointed out while arching her eyebrow. The brunette waitress stuttered her words while Kathryn covered her eyes with her right hand.

"Well, that." Ruby scratched her neck and went nervously. The brunette woman tapped her heel while waiting for her answer then looked at her blonde best friend and spoke lightly.

"I hope you both have answers for me tomorrow morning at my office. Have a good day, Miss Lucas. You can see yourself on your way." Regina raised her eyebrows and walked away to her bedroom to get her paperwork. She went to work on the paperworks for few weeks ahead before going with Emma and Henry.

* * *

The brunette woman was thinking about the Swans and couldn't focus on the paperwork. She was frustrated with it. She decided to hold it off until tomorrow. Regina walked out with a loud sigh until she saw Kathryn in the kitchen. Finally, she smirked at her blonde best friend's head and spoke lightly.

"So, you and Ruby?"

"Geez! You startled me." Kathryn whipped to look at her and held her hand on her chest. Regina smiled evilly. The blonde woman tried to calm her down but it won't work. The brunette woman walked toward the stool and sat down in regally. Kathryn narrowed her eyes and went to work on her lunch. Regina sighed and answered.

"Well? Are you and Ruby an item now?"

"No. We're not the item yet. So what about you and Hot Ballerina?" Kathryn shrugged with a reply. Regina frowned at first until she made a flash smile when she heard the nickname – Hot Ballerina. Then the brunette woman muttered while she got excited.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend last night so I said yes."

"Wow! You both are the item now. I really like her." Kathryn answered. The brunette woman grinned and spoke lightly.

"Me too. You can't believe it that she is amazing."

"Tell me about her? I can put my fangirl away. So, details." The blonde woman flicked her wrist with a reply before eating her sandwich. Regina chuckled with a reply and shook her head.

"No, I won't."

"Come on. You heard me and the man fucking on my bed the other day." Kathryn said with a crimson red faced. The brunette woman laughed and answered.

"And you won't get the details from me. Sorry. So, Emma is taking me on the second date in NYC while we, I meant the Storybrooke people, are going to watch her and August to do Swan Lake in Lincoln Center."

"That's freaking awesome! I didn't know that they are amazing, don't you?" The blonde woman said. Regina nodded and spoke lightly.

"I know. They are supporting each other as long as they know each other. I wish other cities would does this like them."

"I agree. So, is Henry coming?" Kathryn asked. The brunette woman pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes at her blonde best friend then replied.

"I don't know if he is performing with them."

"Ask him if you have his number?" The blonde woman arched her eyebrow while mumbling back. Regina nodded and got up before entering her bedroom to search her phone until she found it on her bed. Then she got back from her room to the couch where Kathryn was still fidgeting her hands silently.

The brunette woman waved her phone at her and decided to text her girlfriend. She giggled at the term while she was sitting beside her blonde best friend. Regina took a glance at her and gave a wink. The blonde woman raised her eyebrows and smirked. The brunette woman blushed and focused on her text then typed it right away.

* * *

' _Hello Em, I have a question.'_

' _Hi Gina, What's up?'_

' _Is Henry performing with you and Mr. Booth?'_

' _Yes, he is playing a few roles in parts and why?'_

' _Just curious. Kathryn and I were talking about the field trip to see you performing.'_

' _All right, Gina and are you coming to watch us in the rehearsal today? If so, bring Kathryn too.'_

' _Hold on, I'm asking her'_

* * *

Regina put her phone away and looked at her blonde best friend then spoke lightly. Kathryn stopped fidgeting her hands and sighed.

"Will you come with me to watch Em and others in their rehearsal today?"

"I'd love to. I have nothing to do today." The blonde best friend told her. The brunette woman nodded and smiled then texted her girlfriend right away to confirm that they were coming to see them. Emma sent it back to tell them that they need to bring the food to them from Granny's Dinner after their rehearsal. Regina laughed and informed Kathryn about Emma's text.

After several hours, Kathryn and Regina were there to watch Emma's rehearsals and chatted about few positions that the brunette woman learned from her class. The blonde woman was surprised that her own best friend learned from the professional dancer then decided to ask her later. They went to meet some of cast from New York Ballet Company. Emma and Regina went to the blonde woman's office in the private.

* * *

In the office, the ladies went directly to make out for few minutes and decided to chat about the transportation for Swan Lake in New York City. They checked on the budgets for the bus and hotel. Regina went satisfied with her plans and emailed it to herself when she would be in her office as a mayor to announce the plans in the town meeting on the next day. Emma was excited to be there on her side and watch the people's reactions in the audience. The brunette woman was thrilled to watch her girlfriend dance on the real stage in New York City. She realized that she had a second date upcoming. It made her feel squealing and decided to kiss her blonde girlfriend then fled to find her blonde best friend.

Regina took her back to the townhouse and begged Kathryn to help her out with the perfect dress for the second date with Emma in New York City and a formal gown for Lincoln Center. She finally got a text from Emma and got information that she would be guided with her on the red carpet with Henry and her own girlfriend. It made her scream in the room with Kathryn. It made her day to be best.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go, I just want you to know about Chapter 11 and I will split into two chapters: New York Ballet Company and Road Trip. I'm going to do the chapter 11 part one - Road Trip soon on this week.  
**

 **Oh, don't forget to read 'Regina's Coffee Shop - Chapter 19, The Soundless Voice - Chapter 3 and Regina & Emma - Episode 8. **

**Please review!**


	12. The Road Trip to NYC

**A/N: This chapter had no dialogue. I'm sorry. Next chapter will be included the dialogue. I love you.**

 **BETA: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Road Trip**

In the town hall, Regina and Lily had been working on the transportation for Emma's performance in NYC. The brunette woman was tired to lift everything else in her plans but argued with few people on the transportation committee. Lily tried to smooth everything until it was fixed before the big day.

She realized that it was a lot of work since she hung out with Emma and Henry. She smiled at herself while they were playing soccer in the backyard behind the mansion. The brunette woman was relieved with her life and decided to push her out of the box to work through the plans. The committee invested their time to work it out until they found their resolution. They decided to loan the five double decker buses.

They found out that it had 66 seats each for five double decker buses and decided to send the town hall council to sign up for seats. Some townspeople decided to use their cars to drive on the road trip.

Regina finally approved on the transportation within two days of arguments and agreements. Lily brought a large coffee for her and gathered the information as she listened. The brunette mayor was satisfied that she finished her duty with the transportation. Mary Margaret was on the field trip committee, she adjoined her board of education with Regina and they discussed on the tickets to Emma's performance in Lincoln Center.

They found out that they had some seats left. It was almost sold-out performances. So, they decided to pay all seats that it would be in audience which it had 700 seating capacity and also, they decided to have 3 shows in row for some of people who had no time to see the performance.

* * *

Until, the transportation and show tickets were in a solid plan for Regina to check on the list. She had some rest time for herself in her townhouse. Kathryn returned to DC after Regina returned to work.

The brunette finally packed some clothes in the duffel bag and knew that she was planning to join Emma in the studio after her work. She looked around to make sure that she had everything and a beautiful dress for the red carpet with Emma. Regina smiled at herself and went out from her townhouse then drove away to the studio to see Henry outside.

The brunette boy waved his hand at her with a smile. Regina chuckled and nodded. Henry rolled his eyes and gestured her to come in the building. She smiled and walked to find Emma practicing her solo routine with August. The brunette boy ran toward his locker room to get changed. The children passed through by the brunette mayor with their greetings.

Regina chuckled when Emma whipped her head to look at her girlfriend with a surprise look. August rolled his eyes and walked back to the locker room. The brunette woman waved her hand and walked to the blenchers then sat down beside several parents.

The children got ready and ran back to the classroom when Emma finished her routine. Henry walked back and waited. The brunette mayor looked at the parents behind her and greeted some of them. Others smiled at her and some of them discussed about the laws in Storybrooke. Regina was pleased that she could make some time for her citizens on the safety reasons until they decided to hold it off until she returned to the office.

* * *

Few minutes later, they paid attention to the blonde instructor who was talking about the points and warm up. The children took their warm-up exercises. August returned and checked on the mistakes on their movements then corrected it right away. Emma counted until they stopped their exercises and informed them to pair in the groups.

August stepped up as Emma's assistant. They were doing the auditions for a Midsummer Night's Dream for the fairies and mortals pieces. The children were absorbing the steps and went to practice in their groups. The blonde instructor divided them into five groups and it made a small group for the children to use a lot of space.

Regina was impressed with Henry's rehearsal in the audition and went to study on him for a while. She didn't pay attention to others except Emma who was correcting on the girl who was 11 years old.

It was the reason that Emma stayed in her studio for a week before going to New York City with her son and August. The brunette woman was supposed to be with them in the penthouse but found out that she had plans from the office to resolve the crisis with the townspeople before they left with their satisfied smiles. The blonde woman understood her reason and stayed there for a week.

They were busy with their errands and didn't have time to see each other until they made the plans. Regina was going to come over at The Swans' mansion while her girlfriend and Henry rehearsed their dance routine for The Swan Lake in the studio. The brunette woman was relieved that they stayed for one more week.

She tilted her head while watching the brunette boy doing fouettes with some boys. Henry breathed deeply while taking turns each time. August went to check on the boys and nodded to some boys doing the correct movements. The brunette boy finished his final piece and walked back to take a break.

* * *

Several hours later, Emma finished her teaching class with the auditions and the children departed with their parents. August was observing through the auditions and spoke with her for a while. Henry went back to the locker, took a shower and changed his clothes then went back to meet Regina there on the blenchers.

The blonde woman finished her duties with the auditions and thanked her dance partner then went into her office to gather paperwork then returned to her girlfriend and son with her smile. Regina and Henry looked up at her and smiled altogether. August rolled his eyes and bid them goodbye then went on the road trip for NYC.

The trio of them walked back to the cars and drove back to The Swans' mansion. Henry sprinted inside the house and dumped his stinky ballet rehearsals then went to his bedroom for packing the stuffs in a duffel bag. Regina entered gracefully and went to Emma's bedroom for dropping her bag. She returned to the kitchen for doing the dinner. Emma went to take her paperwork in the home office then decided to take a shower.

The brunette woman decided to make the Italian vegan dish and made the side salad. Henry finished his packing and dropped in the foyer then walked toward the kitchen. He lit up when he saw the food on the kitchen counter then helped her out. Regina was glad that the brunette boy took a chance to help her out with the dinner and gestured him to set up on the table in the dining room.

Emma was done with her shower and changed in her casual clothes then followed the scent of the food in the kitchen and dining room. She smiled at her brunette girlfriend who was getting used to the domestic routine in the mansion. The blonde woman was glad that she asked her to be her girlfriend on her birthday and went happily with her routine with her son.

Regina finished with her duty for doing the meals and carried them to the dining room. Henry took his seat and smiled at her. Emma thanked her for making a dinner and the brunette woman shook her head with a chuckle. She sat down in the head chair of the table. Emma was on her left and Henry on her right. They talked about their days and went to discuss on the transportation plans.

They went happily with their plans. Finally, they finished their dinner and went to clean up before going to bed early. Regina was expecting that she would drive on the way to NYC but found out that they were going on the private jet plane for one hour and 30 minutes. It was easier for them to do the rest of day in the NYC than driving all the way from Maine.

* * *

The next day, they hurried themselves out of the mansion to catch up their flight at 11am and went to get in Regina's car. The brunette woman drove on the way to Portland Airport then parked for the weekend parking hours. Emma unloaded their luggage and gestured them to hurry up on their way.

They walked faster to get there in the check in counter. The attendant was happy to check them in and informed Emma that her private jet plane was ready to go. The blonde woman nodded with her thanks. Henry put away their luggage in check in and tugged Regina away to the security gates. Emma giggled on the brunette woman's surprise look after finding out that they had a private jet on the way.

Not long after the security gates, they hurried themselves in the gate to catch their flight and the attendant gestured them out to the private jet which it was parked away from the corridor. Regina was shocked that Emma owned the private jet which she got information from Henry.

They finally got in the plane and the attendant brought them the drinks. The blonde woman checked with her pilot and finally went back to her seat beside the shockingly brunette woman. Henry laughed and shook his head then went to read his book.

They took off from the road toward the air. The pilot checked on his location and settled up on his destination to NYC. The attendant ensured that the passengers were ok. Regina was silent and decided to take some sleep. Emma was working on her paperwork from her auditions in her studio. Henry was still reading the book.

* * *

After one hour and 30 minutes later, they arrived in NYC while they took the town car to the penthouse which it was in Manhattan. Regina took her views in the city and enjoyed it until they reached their destination. They got out of the town car. The chauffeur helped them out with the luggage to the penthouse.

Emma handed her keys to her son and gestured Regina to follow him along while she was grabbing their luggage. The brunette woman entered in the building and widened her eyes in the penthouse which it was on the top of the building. It was in luxury place with white walls. The furniture was black. It had three bedrooms and two full bathrooms. Also, it had skylight on the roof which it was in center between the living room and foyer. The staircase was the wooden stairs. The penthouse gave the open layout in the first floor.

The chauffeur laughed and dropped their luggage in the bedrooms then returned to the town car and drove away. Henry showed Regina around in the tour while Emma locked the door and checked on the security. She walked back to her office and checked on her calls from Lincoln Center and August.

* * *

By time, Regina and Henry returned to the living room and Emma walked to find them there then informed them that she had to go back to Lincoln Center. The brunette boy was relieved that he had no rehearsal today so he decided to take Regina out around in Manhattan while Emma was at work. The brunette woman was pleased that Henry was willingly to show her out in NYC.

The blonde woman was happy that her son took his time to do with Regina. She nodded at him and gave a passionate kiss on the brunette woman's lips then bid them farewell. Emma decided to use subway to the Lincoln Center on the way.

Regina and Henry took a spare key with them and locked the penthouse then went on their footsteps in the NYC. The brunette boy showed her at the Rockefeller Center and Ice Rink. The brunette woman paid their tickets for ice skating then enjoyed their time together. Henry finally showed his favorite place, it was a pizza place.

They took their time for their dinner and decided to take another pizza box home. They finished their adventures in Manhattan and returned to their penthouse. Henry was tired and went to rehearse in the small studio which it was beside the home office. Regina placed the pizza box in the refrigerator and took the view in the patio view.

Many hours later, Emma returned home and checked on her family in the living room. Regina and Henry fell asleep while they watched the movie together. She shook her head and gestured them out to the bed. The brunette boy bid them good nights' kiss and went to sleep in his bed. The brunette woman was carried by Emma to their bedroom.

Regina finally slept on the bed while Emma was taking her nightly routine before tucking herself in the bed with her. The night went off with a starry night above the city. They arrived safety and went excited about Emma's performance in Lincoln Center.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry about this dry chapter. Please review!**


	13. The New York City Ballet

**A/N: I'm BACK! I miss this story already. Yep, I came back to re-write the story again but not re-new this beautiful story. Now, I have few chapters left to post for this story as I am still posting _The Family Stone_ like always. Come on, check it out over there on _The Family Stone_ if you haven't read it. **

**Again, enjoy this chapter and miss you guys!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: New York Ballet Company**

Since their arrival in the city, Regina gathered herself by taking a look in the places where Henry guided her. The noise of the transportation, people and bells were gaining the sounds of the diversity in a big place like New York City. She absolutely loved the moments when it came to the skyscrapers, Times Square included the shopping centre inside and the famous shows on the Broadway street.

They went to see Hamilton show that night when Emma was away to rehearse in the Swan Lake. Regina assumed that it was Emma's doing since they came into the city for her girlfriend's performance in Lincoln Center but she was wrong. It was Henry's doing because he always wanted to see that show badly so he bought two tickets. Regina was pleased to spend her time with her girlfriend's son and took her time to question him about his experience in the ballet company.

She found out that Henry was in a same company as Emma used to be a member for American Ballet Company. It was a surprise for her to know about Henry's works through the companies. Regina was curious about the reason why he was doing for himself but not for his mother. He explained that it was his passion after looking out for his mother on the stage. He always was taken by the art of the ballet on the stage and took the dance class when he was young.

Henry took few classes such as Hip-Hop, Contemporary and Ballroom until he discovered himself in the ballet like his mother. He really enjoyed that kind of genre in dance and wanted to be a danseur when he grew up. Emma brought him to be in the school and taught him through his early childhood when the business was settled up in Storybrooke after their move from eleven years ago.

* * *

After their time of being together, they returned to the penthouse for a full rest and Henry requested to have a dinner before Emma's performance on the next night. Regina nodded and searched for something that was unique to them as a family. The brown-haired boy suggested that they could go for the Italian place near the Lincoln Center. The brunette mayor smiled at him while helping him to find a place and asked him about the red carpet.

Henry explained that he would be guiding few dancers to the red carpet and informed her that she would be guiding by Emma, herself on the carpet. Regina went excitedly. They laughed altogether when they discovered a perfect place in a location and decided to move on their discussion about the Swan Lake.

Regina tried to understand what it was about in the Swan Lake. The young boy sent her to read the story on the internet at same time as Emma came in the penthouse with her dancer's bag. They looked up and went to hug her tightly. It caused the blonde dancer to laugh and embrace them in her arms. The brunette woman sniffled and quickly pushed her girlfriend to the bathroom for taking a shower. Henry just cackled loudly.

Emma rolled her eyes and sent herself to her bedroom before taking a long and cold shower. She was very sweaty from her rehearsal. It went well but her director was an asshole when it came to direct the show. August and others were suffering all the times included her. Emma tried to calm herself down when she came to a perfect fouette turns.

The director was a successful ballet dancer from 80s and retired at 40s when it came to her injured leg. She decided to take another passion in teaching and taught in many ballet schools included New York Ballet Company. In her teaching experiences, it came to a difficult position where she came from and continued to teach from 18 to older in her classes. Of course, she had been coaching many famous dancers like Sasha Torres, Boo Jordan and Melanie Segal.

It was Michelle Simms, a famous ballet teacher in a small coastal town of California. She has previously taught her girls in her mother-in-law's dance studio and had a husband who passed away overnight. She decided to depart her lovely town to move in New York City and continued her teaching. That's how she met her girls there when it came to their dancing experiences.

But for Michelle, she had two different sides that came to direct the show. For a soft side, she was very calm when it came to a perfect show but more than just a right move, she would scream if someone comes into a chaos in the middle of a show. It would be her other side.

Emma personally liked her director since they met through New York Ballet Company. She found Michelle to be funny, charming but a bubbly personality in a social way. But in a directorial duty, it was a different perspective when she met on the stage and enjoyed her time to perfect the ballet techniques. She understood that Michelle didn't do it on purpose to fuss on the dancers to make some mistakes and it was her way to teach them a lesson to do it right.

* * *

After her shower, the golden-haired woman was relieved that her sore spots went away and decided to join others in the living room. Regina just reheated a plate for her girlfriend on the coffee table. Henry explained on which characters that was in love. Emma was surprised that Regina wanted to know what the Swan Lake was and applauded for her son to explain everything.

"I'm surprised."

"What?" Henry said.

"You are teaching Regina about the Swan Lake. I am proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered while reading the characters before explaining whom on the list toward Regina who was chuckling. Emma rolled her eyes and nudged her girlfriend with a kiss on her temple. The brunette mayor smirked at her then paid attention to the brown-haired boy across from her seat.

They continued to do their research on the Swan Lake. Emma decided to clean up before joining in the bed for her night. Others bid her a goodnight and continued to discuss on the Swan Lake. Regina cackled when Henry described his ballet moves into the characters and pointed whatever the moves for some questions. He taught her how to do those positions in the dance studio beside the home office.

It shocked Regina that the studio was very similar to the Swan Dance Studio in Storybrooke. But the mirrors were everywhere around the sides of the room. Henry pointed to the barré and demonstrated a ballet move that was a basic one. The brunette woman tried to copy a move from seeing him doing a move. He walked around and helped her to fix her arms and extend a leg widely while explaining what to do it right.

She enjoyed her lesson with Henry and found out that he was a great teacher than Emma in her perspective. But it was not that bad because of Emma, as her girlfriend and a ballet instructor of The Swan Dance Studio. It was a nice bonus for her to have her free time with her girlfriend in the studio during their afternoons.

Henry finally taught her about the jumps such as Cabriole, Jeté, Sautés and etc. Regina tried to do her best to jump higher as she could with her flexibility. He explained what terms were and demonstrated some moves that have a small jump or big jump. She understood what the steps into those fancy words.

* * *

Until, they exhausted themselves for a long lesson and decided to take themselves to bed. Henry took himself to his room for taking a shower then went to bed afterward. Regina came to check in every room to lock up the windows, doors and put the security code in the system and finally joined Emma in their bed. She was very fragile when it came to her lesson with Henry in the studio and heard her girlfriend's voice.

"Good lesson?"

"Yes. A long one. I don't understand why you wanted to be a dancer, to be precise, a ballerina."

"Will tell you in the morning. Let's get some sleep before we get ready for a red carpet tomorrow night. Good night, babe." Emma answered before wrapping Regina in her embrace. The brunette mayor exhaled and turned around to face her back into Emma's front like they were spooning together.

* * *

The next morning, they woke up with their tired eyes and Regina took herself to call Mary Margaret about their arrival in New York City. She found out that they just came in the city on the previous night then informed her girlfriend on the updates. The golden-haired dancer was thrilled that her friends arrived safe at their hotel and cooked the breakfast together with her son.

Regina discussed on the plans that they should be together during the red carpet and understood that the group would be there after the red carpet because they would be at the dinner somewhere. The show would start at 8pm so they could catch up with their dinner early after taking a view around in the city.

Henry told her the plans that the ladies would take themselves to pamper them all day before the red carpet which it would start at 6pm and they would take an early dinner at 4pm as well. The brunette mayor nodded as she hung up on the call. Emma raised her eyebrows at her son and continued.

"You know my schedule?"

"Yep. Yep. Since I was a little." Henry said with a smile. Regina beamed at her. It took Emma to sweep around in her heart when she saw their smiles in front of her. She nodded and shooed them to eat breakfast at the table. They talked about their plans and decided to send Henry to join others in the group. Emma heard her phone ringing and took it away when she came outside on the balcony.

Regina and Henry bantered between the moves she learned from the previous night. The blonde dancer came back within few minutes to inform them that she should depart early to join her dancers on the stage quickly. It caused them to frown and nod. Emma apologized for not staying longer with them and kissed them immediately before leaving with her driver. Henry sent the brunette mayor to leave for her pampering day and joined the group where Mary Margaret stood by the Times Square.

Regina took herself to the spa in Manhattan and relaxed when it came to the facial spa. She informed the workers that she should be there before 3pm and they understood her request then fixed the schedule to fit in all of it until she was fully pampered with the beauty. The brunette woman took herself in the body massage, facial spa included the massage, mud bath and the wax on her body. Also, she requested the manicure and pedicure to be included.

* * *

Several hours later, the ladies were completely ready to walk on the red carpet. Regina wore the Diane von Furstenberg – Gidget Embellished Maxi Dress in the sapphire color with the black heels. Next to her girlfriend slash ballerina, Emma wore Diane von Furstenberg – Kyara Tux Pantsuit in a Scandal Red with a classic pointed toe suede heels. They looked fantastic in the photographs when it came to the social media.

Emma carried her date on the way to the interviews in front of them. Regina waved her hand with a smile to her girlfriend's fans. The blonde dancer beamed at the reporter and listened to their questions about Lincoln Center's performance of The Swan Lake. She held her girlfriend's waist while they stood in front of the barrier.

"What do you except from Lincoln Center?"

"I hope it goes well for this show. I'm absolutely excited on this lead role I play this year. Also, I hope everyone would enjoy it as well."

"So, I heard that Ms. Simms is a director of this show, what is she like when it comes to the directing of the ballet?"

"Well, I heard many positives about her and she's a great director. Her high exceptions of this production are wonderful that she came to teach us what to do right in this production. It has come from a long way to succeed this beautiful show. I wish her the best of all."

"Tell me, Emma. What are your plans after this production?"

"I am planning to teach some classes back in a small town with my girlfriend right next to me. Well, I am an owner of The Swan Dance Studio for almost twelve years and have a new project in upcoming months. I'm excited for it."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Regina Mills, a girlfriend of Emma Swan."

"And, a fantastic mayor of Storybrooke, Maine." Emma responded with a chuckle. Regina chortled while lightly pushing her girlfriend's shoulder. Others joined in laughter then thanked them for a great interview. The ladies nodded and moved to another interview and the brunette mayor felt proud of herself because she was with her sweetheart on a red carpet. Their hands interwove while they strolled along.

* * *

Before they entered the building, the group of Storybrooke waved cheerily at them. Regina smiled at them and Emma was in a deeply conversation with one of interviewer about her works as a ballerina when she was young. It led the caramel eyes to gaze into the blonde beauty in her red pantsuit. She knew that she looked so fantastic and posed some good ones in front of the camera. Emma tightly held Regina in her embrace while they were smiling at the flashes. Mary Margaret and Ruby grinned at the, before entering in the Lincoln Center with their group. Henry Jr. was there in the red carpet alone as well but he was in ahead of his mother and Regina which the ladies were in behind of him.

Finally, they entered graciously and Emma was leading by the stage manager. Regina went with Henry to their seats beside the group of Storybrooke. They went excitedly about the performance of The Swan Lake. Henry introduced August Booth's parents to Regina when they found their seats in the front row. The brunette mayor was pleased that she met some of Emma's good friends from the production.

Few minutes later, the announcer came out of the stage and informed the audience that the show began as the lights dimmed in the dark. Regina and Henry took their seats as they caught the opening act of The Swan Lake. The music concluded in the orchestra in a beautiful way. The brunette woman watched the ballet moves as Henry whispered in her ear but her caramel eyes studied on Emma's lead role from the beginning to the intermission.

As the light went on, the audience came out of the doors to buy some snacks and drinks. Henry ran back to the bar where he could buy the snacks for both of them. Regina felt a little hungry and sent him some money for her to get some candy. Mary Margaret came toward her and stopped by saying hi. She nodded with a reply.

"Hello."

"Enjoy it?" The pixie cut teacher said. Regina cackled with a nod. Henry came back to his seat and handed her a candy bar, Milky Way. She thanked him and kept chatting with Mary Margaret about their trip back to town. She informed her that they planned to stay in the city for few days before the holidays. Regina nodded and saw the lights starting to dim. Mary Margaret practically ran back to her seat and the intermission was over. Now, it's time for Act Two.

Regina found Emma there on the top of the platform where August was posing as a statue in a garden. She heard a classical music fro, the orchestra and watched her girlfriend moving beautifully as Henry whispered the moves into her ear. The brunette woman enjoyed watching the show and felt her tears coming out of her eyes because of the beautiful art in the ballet.

When it came to the end, Emma finished her performance by looking up above the audience then turned around backward. Others came out to bow down toward the audience. The crowd stood up while clapping for the cast and crew included Ms. Michelle Simms. Lastly, Emma came out with her smile and bowed down like a true Swan. In her costume, she wore the black Swan.

Her makeup was monstrously dark. Her costume was the full of black feathers on her back like a raven. Emma played two lead roles of Odette and Odile. Her performance was fantastic and amazing. The critics were impressive of her lead role playing. Regina cheered for her girlfriend while crying at the beautiful death scene in the ending. Henry whooped at his mom and threw the roses up on the stage. The golden-haired ballerina came out again to take a second bow and departed the stage.

* * *

After the show in Lincoln Center, Emma was photographed by many cameras and led by the bodyguards from the backstage. She was supposed to meet her girlfriend and son in the lobby but found out that they moved to the private area at the restaurant. She was pleased with the choice that she was attending with her cast and crew to celebrate the opening night.

Regina waved her hand at her girlfriend to join them on their table. The group of Storybrooke cheered for her performance. Emma nodded at them and gathered herself to kiss her girlfriend then took herself to see her director to introduce her new family. Regina met Michelle Simms, a tallest brunette woman in her 40s and she was very polite and cheerful like Mary Margaret.

They chatted for few minutes until the music started. Some of the cast danced on the floor and others took the drinks. The rest of the half stayed behind to watch them dancing while eating the delicious desserts. Regina was cuddling in Emma's arms while talking to a Henry about the ballet moves she saw from onstage. It took them all night until they went to their places and it wore them out when they fell asleep in their bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, you have 8 chapters left. I am still on Chapter 19 to write it. See you there at the end. Please review.**


	14. The Second Date

**A/N: Is my SwanQueen writers/readers here with me and still writing your fanfiction? I hope so, you are here!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Second Date**

During their stay in New York City, Henry went to the rehearsals for the Swan Lake in Lincoln Center because of one danseur ended up getting injured. So, the New York Ballet Company alternated the danseur for few weeks. He got a lot of practice on his footwork since his arrival to watch his blonde mother.

Emma got involved in it as well since she got the roles to play Odette/Odile. She was excited to play her favorite characters since Ms. Simms directed it. For Regina, she took her time to look around in Times Square with the small group of Storybrooke. Mary Margaret was excited to lead her to the expensive shops. Some of others returned to the town to take care of it while Regina was in a city with her girlfriend and Henry.

Sometimes, Regina took the calls from her work and handled it well when Lily was working there in the town hall all day and searched whatever the mayor needed to do before ending her day with a smile. She enjoyed her time in New York City but haven't been there since she was in Washington DC because of her father's work as a Senator.

* * *

The brunette mayor spotted a beautiful leather jacket and it was a crimson red. She raised her eyebrows at the jacket before hearing Mary Margaret blabbering about the expensive clothes that have been designed by a famous one. It caused Regina to come in the store and tug her friend inside the building. One of the worker came to see them and asked.

"May I help you pick something?"

"I just saw the red leather jacket and is it for sale?" Regina was thinking about a perfect Christmas present for Emma and retorted with a smile. It caused Mary Margaret to roll her eyes while looking at a beautiful blue floral dress on the window display and waited for them to end the conversation before her turn to talk with Regina.

"Yes, it is. What size is yours?" The employee nodded and asked her.

Regina blinked several times before looking at Mary Margaret who was having her poker face. She didn't know about the size of her girlfriend's top. She slowly embarrassed herself with an awkward grin. The schoolteacher shook her head and muttered.

"Emma's size is 4. Her pants are 6. I thought you knew her more than just enough."

"Mary Margaret! I don't know about her sizes since we are dating. Spare me some soft hearts!" Regina was baffled with her new friend but poured right away. It caused others to chuckle at her facial expression. The brunette mayor turned around to nod at the worker who was shaking her head then sent her away to get a jacket for her. Mary Margaret continued while looking through the rack in front of her.

"How long are you both dating?"

"We are supposed at least four months since I moved in before the school started."

"This month is November. So, it means you guys are on your three months' anniversary. How romantic! So, what are you doing on your three months' anniversary?"

"Whoa, calm your tits down and we are not dating really long but I decided to take Emma on our second date. Oh, do you mind if you can take Henry with you while we are on our second date?"

"Sure!" Mary Margaret was baffled with a loud voice then went blushing because Regina mentioned 'tits' in her sentence. The brunette mayor rolled her eyes and walked to the cashier for paying the leather jacket. The schoolteacher decided to search for a perfect Christmas gift for her husband while waiting for her friend to finish her purchase.

* * *

Few minutes later, the ladies strolled down on the shopping lane and gathered many gifts for their families and friends. They chatted about Regina's family in Washington DC. Until one of whole people interrupted them by flashing the picture and shouted.

"Dyke!" It baffled the ladies when it happened out of the blue. It was a paparazzi guy. Mary Margaret looked ready to beat him with an expensive purse. Regina was blinking at him and asked.

"Pardon?"

"You are Regina Mills. The infamous daughter of Henry Mills, a senator from Washington DC. So, you are with Emma Swan. It's obvious that you are one of the dykes. See ya!" The guy chortled while taking several pictures of her before the police took him off for soliciting their privacy. Regina looked pale when Mary Margaret checked her statements toward the police before looking back at her friend.

"Regina! You are looking pale. What's wrong?"

"Oh my god! He knew me and called me dyke. I haven't told my parents that I have a girlfriend. Now, it comes out in the public. Oh shit! Emma!"

"Regina! Calm down. We will go together to inform them as the police is here to take your statement because of him."

It left Regina nodding at her friend and explaining everything what happened. The crowd were scattering after witnessing what happened to the ladies. The police barricaded them away from the sight and led the ladies home safe.

* * *

Mary Margaret went straight back to the hotel. Regina returned to the penthouse and found herself lunging after Henry's hugs. She looked startled when he tightly embraced her with a reply.

"How much I miss you since I was gone for a ballet rehearsal. I swear, it will be not happening again."

"Get off from Regina. She looks pale." Emma demanded her son with a mild glare. Henry mumbled his apology and walked off to the kitchen for grabbing snack. The blonde dancer rolled her eyes and kissed on her girlfriend's forehead with a retort.

"Heard the wild event out there in Times Square as I watched the news."

"It's obvious. How did he know my name?"

"Because of your father, I assume?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head with a sigh then explained everything and asked her right before before Henry came in from the kitchen.

"I haven't told my parents about me and you."

"I know, my love. I am not going against everything or our love. I am still waiting on you if you are ready to tell the public that you are dating me or your sexual label. For me, I don't care but I really care about you and our love at this moment. I think we earned our happiness, don't you?"

"Yes, my dear." Regina nodded at her with a small smile before pecking her lips and left toward her bedroom to dump the presents in a hidden place. Emma sighed while looking at her son with a reply.

"Next time, you come and greet her before a hug. I think she need some time."

"Ok, ma. I am going to the bed."

It went silent all night as Regina planned for their second date when she researched on the locations to get together and talk about everything included the secret touches. She didn't mind it at all but enjoyed it from time to time. Her mind consisted everything about her parents and her coming out to the public since their red carpet at the Lincoln Center from few days ago.

It shocked her out when she realized that she did announce herself as Emma's girlfriend in front of the public. It was too late to acknowledge her parents before her red carpet. She knew her biggest fear was her mother.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _For the years, Regina grew up with her overrated mother but no love coming out of her since Cora sent her to the boarding school after finding out that Regina was in the kitchen with her favorite chef. It saddened her when she watched her chef leaving the mansion back in her childhood days and her father has been working overtime in DC._

 _It didn't surprise her that Cora took all responsibility on herself when it came to Regina's childhood life. She practically raised by the nannies, chefs and servants around her. Regina didn't understand that her mother took everything for granted but she focused on the power and money because of her father's position._

 _Cora forced her heart in a throat when it came to the career. Regina wanted to be a personal chef when she grew up watching her chefs cooking food. It was her first love for food. Until her dreams shattered, Cora sent her to the law school in her undergraduate years in Harvard University and took master's degree in Georgetown University._

 _It was her mother's mad controlling over Regina's life as she grew up in a big house in Virginia. Cora sent her away to the law firm and demanded some deals with the head of the law firm. Regina didn't find out until her co-worker gossiped with others about her and forced herself to talk with her mother. Cora didn't deny it at all but sent her away with her best. That's how Regina got fed up with it and decided to make some decisions to stay away from her._

 _Until that day, she decided to move out from Virginia/Washington DC to Storybrooke, Maine to pursue her dreams for a town life. Regina did make her dreams coming true and continued to work as a mayor for a small town. She was grateful that she had some friends who supported her all the way with her new decision to move out and make a life for herself._

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Regina woke up with a weird dream. She barely calmed herself down and searched for the alarm clock on her nightstand but found out that it was already 11am. Emma and Henry were out for the rehearsals. It left her alone in an empty penthouse. Regina decided to get off from the bed and kept what she should do in her morning routine such as shower, clothes, breakfast and call some friends.

The brunette mayor realized that Mary Margaret returned back to Storybrooke. It caused her to scoff and gather herself to look around in the city for more shopping and entertain herself with the best lunch while her girlfriend and Henry were in the rehearsals in the morning until the afternoon, they would do something fun but Regina has a plan to do for their second date first.

Regina took her time to question some waiters who came to her table and got some advices for the second date locations. One of the waiter was willingly to have a conversation with her while cleaning on another table. She got relieved while sipping her fancy coffee.

"The Capitol Grille has a great choice of food. You can look for another restaurant like Le Bernardin. It has a great taste of seafood too."

"Thank you, Mr. – "

"Will Scarlet." The waiter mentioned with a charming smile. Regina nodded with a reply.

"Mr. Scarlet, thank you so much. I enjoyed this meal and send my regards to the chef."

"Will do. Have a good day."

Regina sent him a smile before leaving the restaurant in Times Square and decided to go back to the penthouse for the rest of the day. She knew that Emma and Henry would be not back until before dinner time. It sent her to have some time to research which restaurant that it has a good taste of food and more privacy for them because Regina knew that Emma was a famous ballet dancer. It was very obvious to indicate the fame based on her girlfriend's life.

The brown-haired woman arrived in her bedroom and booted up her laptop on the desk. She has been working on the paperwork online when she reversed everything from her office in the beginning when she became a mayor on her first day of work. Lily took some courses to research the methods to send in a PDF on those paperwork as it was required for her to sign with an approval.

It has been successfully in any way when she retrieved that paperwork from the citizens of Storybrooke and searched for her formal seal of approval to send them to do something such as the budget for the school board to upgrade everything in the schools. Anyway, Regina stayed there in the bedroom while researching on the locations that she would go out with her girlfriend on their second date.

In her mind, Regina knew that it was too cold outside there in the city but it didn't bother her at all. She has decided on the plan to entertain them in one night and got on to reserve everything when she checked out for more privacy and called those numbers for a request to make a reservation on their table.

Until the door opened, Regina heard the footsteps in the living room and immediately closed the browser and came out to meet them. Emma and Henry were in their grim looks. She knew that it was time to take them out for the late lunch. It was already 4pm. The brunette mayor was surprised that they came early than before.

Regina sent Henry to change the clothes and they finally departed for their lunch together. Emma was pleased that she didn't need to cook everything at all but took herself to entertain with Regina's day since her rehearsal with her son. Henry picked the pizza place in the corner and Regina insisted to have a cheese pizza. It caused others to laugh and ordered their favorites. It was delivered in five minutes later and they chatted about their days until they decided to go back to their place for the rest.

The brown-haired woman informed Emma that they had a second date on a next night. Emma was excited about it. Regina smiled at her and phoned Mary Margaret to come back to the city for taking care of Henry while they were going on their second date. Henry was pleased that Mary Margaret came to bring him more schoolwork so he won't be behind on them.

* * *

The next night, Regina wore her blazer with casual clothes and red heels. Emma got ready in the bathroom and wore the beautiful tuxedo pantsuit. They came out in the living room as Mary Margaret entered the penthouse. Henry was smiling widely at them with his camera. The flash caused them to blink several times. Emma shook her head and kissed his forehead then gathered her girlfriend to leave the penthouse.

Regina steered her girlfriend to the restaurant, The Capitol Grille. Emma told her that she hasn't been there before but it was her first time to eat there. The brown-haired woman was pleased with her choice and continued to pamper her girlfriend with a lot of secret touches and stolen kisses on the way. They arrived when the head chef greeted them and led them to the private table which it has no lookers nosing their business.

The brunette woman was relieved that they got more privacy than just the cameras flashing over them in the restaurants. Emma was impressed with Regina's suggestion and enjoyed their second date to chat about everything in New York City. The blonde dancer explained how she got started on her ballet career and Regina was listening to every word while sipping their favorite red wine.

* * *

Few hours later, they were on the horse carriage in the Central Park under the stars. Regina explained about her mother who forced her to settle down with the career. Emma was frowning at every word and comforted her girlfriend with a peck of lips. The silent conversation got in between them and they enjoyed the view of the stars. Until they stopped by the penthouse, Regina thanked the carriage owner and tipped him then departed with her girlfriend.

Their second date came to an end. Mary Margaret stayed overnight in a guest bedroom which Emma offered her. Henry was asleep very quickly after watching a movie with the schoolteacher in the living room. Regina snapped a picture of him and sent herself back to the bedroom. Emma followed her along until they finally fell asleep in their arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Read on _The Family Stone_ : Chapter 24. Please review. Thanks. **


	15. The Third Date

**A/N: Sorry, I got busy with my reality. I have to move out in my place to other place during the summer time. And, what's else? I have a job interview for a teaching position this Friday. I need to be prepared with everything before I start with this story for few chapters left. I'm sure that this story would be completed in summertime. :D Enjoy it. Don't forget to read _The Family Stone_ : Chapter 25. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Third Date**

The following week after the second date, Regina and Emma stole their kisses while they were in the city for the holidays. The Christmas went well and flawless. Emma was happier that she had her girlfriend and son to spend their time together in New York City since Emma was in the show for The Swan Lake.

Most of those times, Regina came to watch them on the stage from the backstage and supported them all the way. Of course, she enjoyed her time to chat with Emma's cast and crew included Ms. Simms.

The brunette mayor constantly gave Emma the beautiful flowers after the show. Emma smirked at her before giving her a passionate kiss. Regina felt her heart fluttering when it happened.

Henry shook his head while chuckling at the scene the ladies made in front of him. Few minutes later, they departed for the late dinner at the Italian place Regina chose for their destination. Emma chatted with her girlfriend about her day and planned to leave the city for their return in their town.

Regina found out that she was little behind on her paperwork and wanted to catch up with it when she returned to town with her girlfriend and Henry. Their show just ended right before the New Year's Eve. It would reopen after the holidays. Ms. Simms already had a back-up for Odette/Odile when Emma finally had her goodbye to the stage.

* * *

Few days later, they arrived into the town. Mary Margaret came back from the next day after the ladies' second date that night and stood there in front of Emma's mansion.

They got out of the car and greeted her. Henry brought their bags inside the mansion once he got out of the car. The schoolteacher smiled at them and spoke lightly.

"Welcome back! I have your paperwork from Town Hall. Lily just got sick two days ago and couldn't handle everything since your absence for the holidays. So, I took a little of those duties and Belle took care of everything. You know she is very intelligent."

"She surely is." The blonde dancer mentioned while nodding. Regina raised her eyebrow about her duties that went well and she was impressed with it. Mary Margaret nodded and brought the paperwork in the leather binder to Regina and waved her hand at them before walking away.

The ladies finally came in and went 'ah' when they felt the cold air against them. Henry came out with his snack and muttered.

"I have to finish my essay before the school starts."

"Go." Emma indicated her finger to the stairs with a smile. He nodded and left. It left the ladies alone in the foyer. Regina kissed her right away and walked away to the study room where Emma gave her a tour before their holidays.

The golden-haired business woman grumbled when she got a soft kiss but it turned her on. She decided to gather their bags to the master bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina sat on the comfortable couch in the study room while working on paperwork. She rolled her eyes when it came to Leroy's complaint about the decorations on the store's window. It was the holidays. She knew that they left them until they switched to the Valentine's Day which it was a month away.

Her mind consisted of that month, it was her upcoming birthday. She would be 33. Regina groaned that she felt too old because she was getting older for her age.

She didn't know what to do with her birthday. Her memories of birthdays went pretty bad when it came to Cora, her mother.

Her paperwork went done when she threw her pen on the coffee table and dumped the leather binder as well. It was a perfect time for Emma to come in to check on her girlfriend. Regina ran her hands on her face with a sigh and heard the blonde dancer's melodic voice.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm worried."

"About what?" Emma asked with her raised eyebrow after sitting down on the comfortable couch beside Regina who was crawling into her arms. The brunette mayor sighed and continued while laying her head on her lover's chest.

"My birthday. Also, my mother."

"Tell me about her. If you don't want to talk about her, it's fine with me. You can tell me about your father." The golden-haired woman comforted her with her hands on Regina's spine while kissing on her crown of a head. Regina smiled at herself and tightly cuddled with her.

"My father's name is like your son, Henry. He is a loveable man and loyal to me. He is a wonderful man to everyone in the public. I'm sure that you both would love him if you meet him."

"It sounds nice. And, wait a minute? I remember you mentioned that he is a senator, right?" Emma recalled from their conversation on other night for their second date. Regina nodded then mumbled while trying to get a nap.

"Yes, he is. Senator Henry Mills."

"I think I did meet him before in some fancy one. I don't remember which one but I remembered I was a replacement for one woman who got sick that night. Also, I am absolutely sure that I met your mother as well. Is it Cora Mills?"

It caused Regina to open her eyes immediately and looked up at her emerald eyes. She didn't realize that Emma knew the gala that night when she performed in front of the people but went impressed at the mention. Her voice quavered.

"Do you remember her very well?"

"Yeah, a short woman like you but she looked tough like a pit-bull. She has a brown-gray hair with caramel eyes like yours. You both look alike, I tell you."

"Yes, my dear. I got a compliment from everyone who acknowledged our resemble in the galas. So, that's her, who had a fake smile when greeting everyone in front of them beside my father."

"Your father, I didn't remember him and I think I didn't meet him too. It's only your mother." Emma replied with a shrug. Regina nodded while looking at the coffee table and continued.

"My mother is, well, a madwoman but she has no adoration for me when I grew up. To her, she thinks that the power and money are important to herself since she married my father before he became a politician. Yes, I _loved_ her since I was born in her arms. Cora is not a same person as I knew from my childhood life. Let me tell you a story about her before you misjudge her."

"Regina, I won't judge when I see her again. I promise you, I will do anything for you to protect your heart. I love you so much as I couldn't bear to see you in pain. Do you understand me?" Emma explained while tilting her girlfriend's chin to look up at her emerald eyes. Regina looked small but her eyes got widened like the puppy eyes. She hesitantly nodded before coming to explain her story about her mother.

"At this time, I was like 7 years old and I went into the kitchen. You know, the kids have their curiosity when they are younger like me. Anyway, I was with my favorite chef, her name was Johanna. She was a nice woman and always treated me as her daughter. I never felt that way since I was in her kitchen. I tell you, she was definitely Italian in her time and always demanded in her own language fluently. I almost didn't understand her accent because she was born in Italy."

"Wow, Johanna treated you right. And, chef?"

"Yeah, it was my dreams to be a restaurant chef since I was 7. Until I became 8 at this time, my mother caught me in the kitchen with Johanna and decided to send me away to the boarding school in England. So, that's how I met Kathryn and Graham there."

"It's no wonder how you ladies banter like you are best friends."

"Yes, Kathryn and I are best friends since our boarding school and our college years until we took our graduate school together. I was a lawyer and she is still a lawyer. I quote, 'Lawyers will be always lawyers.'. So, I got back from England and applied to Harvard University because of her. She forced my wrist to get a law degree since my undergraduate years. I never had a chance to be a restaurant chef or own my restaurant business."

"It's really sad. Your mother should be not forcing on your lifestyle but why is that?"

"She always wanted me to be like my father in some ways. She didn't want me to have a low-life career like a restaurant chef or teacher. That's all about her dreams to force me in this path. I honestly didn't want this career for my life."

"Like you don't want to be a mayor of Storybrooke?" Emma asked with a frown. Regina shook her head and continued.

"No, I absolutely love this job because I like to help my citizens to expand this beautiful town and encourage them around to be a community."

"Wow, I am impressed with your honest answers. Thank you for being here as our mayor. Your presence surely is wonderful to us in this town. I appreciate that." It caused Regina to flash her smile and Emma always made her feel better when she was down. The blonde woman winked at her before giving her a passionate kiss. It made the brunette woman to grant her permission to make out with each other.

* * *

Few minutes later, they broke apart after taking a deep breath and laughed together. Regina wondered how she got lucky to have her girlfriend who knew how to make her feel better and had her questions afterward then got on to it.

"Who was your former mayor before me?"

"You won't believe me at all. It was Zelena Green." Emma answered with her finality. The brown-haired woman raised her eyebrows and stuttered.

"Zelena Green? She was a former mayor of this town and has been married to Robin Hood. Wait a minute, they are living here, right?"

"Yes, they are living here in the forest near the docks. Why?"

"Zelena Green is a well-known person because she is a famous actress from The Wicked of the West, the film!" Regina half-yelled but tried to calm herself down. Because she was a big fan of Zelena Green because she always watched that movie in ages before attending in the boarding school in England. It made her excited because she wanted to meet her in person for a long time.

"I know. Zelena merely changed her careers from being an actress to a mayor. Did you know that she majored in political science for B.A. degree in University of Southern Maine and took the graduate school in University of Maine for Law?"

"I thought she had a passion in Theatre Arts?" The brown-haired woman was perplexed at Zelena's degrees in political science and law and asked right away. Emma chuckled and explained everything about Zelena's education.

"She grew up with her deaf parents. You can say that she is CODA – Child of Deaf Adults. Her father was a performing artist with paints. He painted the mural near the Town Hall. If you missed it, you would love his famous painting of the town. Her mother was an actress in the play, _Children of A Lesser God._ They took her to her mother's work on the stage everywhere in New York City. She grew up in theatre district in her whole life until her stardom landed in a movie, The Wicked of the West. It was her first and last movie that she starred before her college days in University of Southern Maine."

"Wow, you knew her history."

"We grew up together in the foster care. Her parents adopted her when she was twelve like me. Well, we didn't contact each other since we got adopted and lived far away. At this time, I was living in Boston with the Swan Family. Zelena lived in New York City. That's why we first met when we came here to make our life. She was a mayor for almost 5 years since she moved here right after her graduation from University of Maine for Law School. It is more likely to be 13 years ago before Henry and I came here." Emma calculated her numbers by explaining her life with Zelena and smiled at her girlfriend who was attentive in her story.

"You knew each other from your childhood. That's not fair!" Regina whined before shoving her girlfriend's shoulder playfully. It caused her to laugh at her brown-haired girlfriend. It went down when they had their deep conversation and realized that time got fast when it came to dinner time. Henry came in to find them and complained.

"I am hungry!"

"Go get something from the kitchen." Emma replied while looking up at her son with her raised eyebrows. The brown-haired boy grumbled under his breath while turning away toward the kitchen. Regina shook her head with a chuckle and followed after him. The blonde woman rolled her eyes and walked away after them.

* * *

Several days later, the ladies got busy with their careers and didn't have a chance to see each other since their return from New York City. Regina got overwhelmed with paperwork for Summer Festival and got curious on some people's wishes for ridiculous games such as inflatable water slides and water blob.

Lily explained those things and showed her some pictures and videos. One of those water activities got Regina to watch on repeat was the water blob and she felt like she wanted to buy one for everyone. In her mind, the brown-haired woman really wanted to see Leroy scream on that water blob when two or three people jumped on it. It would be fun for her to watch him throwing himself in the air then fall into the water.

It got her smirking when Leroy was in her head and went to approve on it. She used her personal account to order two water blobs and continued to ask Lily while they were working on paperwork for Summer Festival. The location would take over at the Lake Enchanted Forest in 5 miles north away from Storybrooke.

"What is the Summer Festival?"

"Oh right, you haven't been there before. It's so much fun during the summer. It's from June to September months. Rain or Shine. We always celebrate our birthdays, anniversaries, weddings and many things to do around in summertime. It's called the Summer Festival. We have water activities, outdoor games, horse-riding, hiking, many outdoor things to do around in the lake."

"That explains why the citizens of this town wanted me to buy those ridiculous things."

"Well, we, as the constituents of Storybrooke, oblige to have those things for our Summer pleasure." Lily said with a serious tone. It caused Regina to be startled with her voice and looked up at her secretary with a small nod.

"I see. That's all I ask." The brown-haired mayor muttered under her breath while looking on the webpage of Lake Enchanted Forest. She made a mental note to visit the area if she had a free time on her weekends. In her thoughts, Regina planned to take Emma for a hiking around in the forest and relaxing there on the sandy shore while watching the sunset together. It sounded romantic in her head. She nodded at the list that she must have to do something on their third date until Lily interrupted her with a question.

"What do I need to do with the rejected paperwork that you didn't approve?"

"File them away and put it in the cabinet under the year of 2017." Regina informed her right away as she typed on the search for the perfect trail on the hiking. Lily nodded while glancing over at the computer and muttered before leaving the office to check up in her front desk.

"Try Bashful Trail. It's pretty steep but a nice view of Storybrooke when you go up there. Just pass through the old well and you are there to see your town."

"Bashful Trail? It is named after Seven Dwarfs?" The brunette woman raised her eyebrow over at her secretary before rolling her eyes and continued researching on the trails. Lily giggled when she heard her boss and gathered the paperwork in the blue file then put it away in the cabinet which Regina asked her to do it.

* * *

The ladies got silent as they were working separately. Regina got on and off to research on her third date with Emma alone. She was thinking about Henry's time when she had a chance to spend her time with him alone as well. Lily came out to inform her that she had a visitor to see her right away and Regina waved her hand above her computer to let her visitor come in her office. The redheaded woman nodded at her and gestured him to come in before leaving to her front desk.

The brown-haired woman looked up over her computer to see Emma's son and surprised herself with a greet. Henry came in with a big smile on his face and waved his hand at her then sat down on the leather chair in front of her desk. Regina sighed and abandoned her work with a reply.

"Good afternoon, Henry. May I help you?"

"Hello Regina, I wonder if you have a time to spend it with me for the rest of the afternoon today? Also, I miss you."

"I miss you too. Let's check what I have on my schedule for the rest of my afternoon." She nodded before looking down on her planner and explaining everything in the order. The brown-haired boy bobbed his head while listening to her plans.

"I have one meeting at 3pm with Mr. Gold. After that meeting, I'm free."

"Great. Can we spend our time together like 4pm if you finish early?"

"Sure. Did you let Emma know that you are here?" Regina asked with her raised eyebrow. Henry blushed with a negative nod. She sighed and continued.

"You should let her know that you are here to spend your time with me today. She should be worried. Before we continue to do our day, what are you doing here? You should be at school."

"I have a half-day school today because it's almost soon for a Spring Break." He grinned at her while explaining why he was here for and raised his eyebrows back at her. The brunette mayor scoffed with a nod then replied.

"Very well. So, make your time to be worth and I'll be seeing you at 4pm if desired to do so."

"Great, See ya then." The danseur said with a nod before departing the office. Regina shook her head with a chuckle then continued to do her paperwork until her meeting with Mr. Gold. Lily came in to deliver her lunch then walked away to have her lunch with her husband, Killian Jones.

* * *

Afterward, Regina finished her day with a meeting and gathered herself to spend her time with Henry. The brown-haired boy waited outside for her to lock up the front doors before walking to the diner together. The brunette mayor greeted some people who were passing them through on the sidewalk. They chatted about their days and arrived at Granny's Dinner.

At this time, she finally met an infamous owner of Granny's Dinner. Henry introduced them to each other before taking his order to Ruby. The brown-haired woman was surprised that it was her first time to meet Granny Lucas in person. But her real name was Widow Lucas. She had gray hair with emerald eyes. It reminded her of Emma's jade eyes. At this time, Granny was very friendly with her patrons and served them over time.

"It's finally meeting you, Madame Mayor." Granny Lucas mentioned with a crooked smile. Ruby scoffed while wiping on the counter. Henry looked over on the menu. Regina nodded with a reply.

"It's nice to see a new face and please call me Regina if you insist." Other nodded and complied back before leaving back to the kitchen.

"Granny, I prefer that way. Not like Ruby introduced me as Widow Lucas. It's actually Eugenia Lucas, by the way. But I prefer if you can call me Granny for now. I better go back."

Regina chuckled at the oldest woman and got her seat beside the brown-haired boy. She ordered her sandwich and iced-tea. Ruby nodded and went back to the kitchen to inform the chefs to cook for them. It left Henry and Regina alone among the patrons who took their late lunch. The brunette woman voiced in a soft melodic tone.

"I don't know that Granny is here."

"She travels a lot on her business. She owns three chains of Granny's Diner. One in Portland and other is in New York City. But most of her time, she spends there in New York City to oversee on her diner. It's across from Times Square and Theatre District. It's popular there than in here." Henry complied while taking a strawberry milkshake.

"Who handle here while Granny is out there in New York City?"

"It would be me." Ruby mentioned before wiping the glasses with a towel. Regina looked back at the brunette waitress with her furrowed eyebrows and asked.

"What about your coffee shop over there near The Swan Dance Studio?"

"It's a part time for owning a business there. I have several staffs who works there right now as I'm a general manager of this diner and over there too." The red-streaks woman informed her with a smile before gathering the plates from the pick-up shelves and put them in front of Regina and Henry.

Regina understood how Ruby handled two businesses on her own and impressed herself overtime while she was eating her sandwich. Henry spooned his New England Clam Chowder from a hot bowl. Ruby walked away to gather the dirty dishes from the booths. The brown-haired woman was pleased with her late lunch and chatted with Henry about her third date with Emma. Henry was willingly to give some points about the date in Lake Enchanted Forest.

* * *

The day got over when they parted their ways to get home before the dark. Henry promised her that he would tell his mom about the third date and would call her right after their talk together in the mansion. Regina finally came in her townhouse and went straight to the shower after stripping her clothes. She was thrilled to take a hot shower.

The brunette mayor finished with her nightly routine and got over to her living room. She wanted to catch up on Netflix since she moved in a small town life. Regina hummed while channeling on the tv shows as she heard her phone ringing. The brown-haired woman reached her cell phone and answered right away.

"Hello, this is Regina Mills speaking."

"Hi. I just got a news from my son. You are taking me out on our third date."

"Oh. Hi Emma!" Regina grinned while pausing her tv show, _Revenge_ and quirked right away. It caused Emma to laugh through the phone and continued in a soft velvety voice.

"Hi again."

"Yes, I'm taking you over at Lake Enchanted Forest. I haven't visited there before. So, would it be our third date together? Like a hike on the Bashful Trail and watch sunset together. We could have a night picnic if you like."

"All of those things you just mentioned are fantastic! I can't wait to spend our date together. And, I miss you too."

"I miss you, my dear." Regina mentioned with a smile. Emma sighed over the phone and explained.

"Our careers are taking over our personal life. It's been one week and half since our return."

"I know, Emma. I miss being spending my time to watch you dance." She explained with a frown while playing with her tv remote. The blonde dancer cackled again before replying back.

"Me too. I miss being teaching you how to move like a beautiful ballerina." It caused the ladies to laugh together and continued with their conversations about days they had from few days ago after their return. Emma explained about her new project for the Spring Premiere – _Midsummer Night's Dream_. Emma decided to postpone the show dates to the summer dates. It is better because her students would be able to play their roles when the school was over for a summer break.

* * *

Over the weekend of their hectic schedule, the ladies finally had their time to spend their date together. Henry sent himself to sleep over at his friend's house and rehearsed their dance routine for _Midsummer Night's Dream_. Emma approved his time to be partnered with several boys from his dance class that August taught. She decided to hire August to take over on the danseurs and for herself, she took over on the women's roles. It would be not getting confused on the dance moves since the positions were different on the roles.

Emma led Regina to the location of Lake Enchanted Forest with the directions while the brunette mayor was driving her car. It was a beautiful afternoon that they took on their third date. Their conversations consisted of silly jokes, childhood memories and everything that they enjoyed in their life. Emma mentioned that she learned how to ice skate before her college days. Regina was surprised that she had that experience when she was in a boarding school in England.

The blonde woman had some questions to ask about Regina's boarding school in England and got curious about Europe. Regina traveled over Europe in her time when she got in the boarding school for ten years. She explained her stories on her travel without her parents being there and met Kathryn there on one of the field trips. It was her time in France.

They rattled their memories as they carried the picnic basket on their way to the Bashful trail. Regina's car was parked in the corner near the cabin. Emma informed her that the cabin was formerly owned by Doc. Regina giggled at that name and asked her if it was one of the Seven Dwarfs. Emma was smirking at her with a nod before taking them out to hike on the trail.

It was a long five-minute hike on Bashful Trail. Regina hardly caught her breath while stepping on the rocky trail and held Emma's hand while the blonde woman led them to the top of the hill. The brown-haired woman finally arrived there and looked up at the view of Storybrooke. It caught her breath when she saw the beautiful sightseeing over her town. Emma pointed to few buildings and explained the history behind them. It caused Regina to listen to the stories when she narrowed her eyes toward the buildings.

* * *

Finally, they made the blanket over the ground. Regina brought their dinner out of the basket. It was a simple meal like the sandwiches, wine and pies. Emma chattered about her experience in Storybrooke when she arrived in a town with her one year old son. The brown-haired woman smiled at the adorable boy she met from few months ago.

The sunset has been down in few minutes later. Emma hummed a song while looking at the beautiful colors on the skies. It was a color of orange-red in a mix. Regina adored the color when she saw the skies for the first time and mumbled.

"It is beautiful."

"Yes, it is. I remembered when I got here for the first time and I watched the sunset alone. I felt so calm toward those colors." Emma complied with a smile. The brown-haired mayor looked back at her girlfriend with an adoration smile and continued.

"Me either." It caused the blonde woman to look back at her with a big smile. Regina stayed still but didn't watch the sunset and leaned forward. Emma leaned forward and their lips caught in a lock. As the skies got dark by few minutes later, the ladies broke apart by beaming their smiles. Emma decided it was time for them to go back to the town before the dark. Regina nodded and helped her out with gathering everything before hiking back to their car.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it so sweet for our ladies?**

 **Don't worry, I'm still here as a SQ writer and reader. I hope you are here for this reason too!**


	16. An Unexcepted Visitor

**A/N: Here is your HOOOOT STUFF! NSFW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – An Unexpected Visitor**

Few minutes later, Emma led Regina back to her mansion and dumped the picnic basket in the foyer. She immediately lifted her girlfriend up from the ground after locking the front door behind them. Their lips crashed altogether. Regina moaned while wrapping her legs and arms around Emma's body. The moans got louder and it pushed their feelings to be active. The brunette woman mumbled into their open-mouthed kiss and led Emma to nod.

"Bedroom."

The golden-haired dancer carefully stepped on the stairs while holding Regina's body to herself and didn't want her to slip out into her arms. Regina caressed with her kiss on the lips, jawline and along down on her pulse point to cause Emma some shivers. She almost dropped the brunette woman before entering the hallway between the stairs and the guest bedroom. Emma heard a growl in her love-bite on her shoulder and immediately ran toward her bedroom with the door slamming open. It caused Regina to chuckle in her teeth while caressing her hands into the blonde locks.

Emma flipped Regina around to close the door and reached the doorknob into a lock while crashing their lips harder. The brown-haired woman let her back thud against the door while other was gripping her up and moaned into their open-mouthed kiss. The hands roamed over their bodies as they tried to push their feelings into their hearts to express their love. The blonde woman decided to move away from the door and walked to the queen bed.

Regina kept using her tongue to swirl inside Emma's mouth and gripped her golden tone hair tightly. Emma lifted her down on the comforter slowly while dueling their tongue into the battle. The brown-haired woman almost gave up her competition but let it flow easily between them. Their tingling touches affected them to feel their adoration toward each other.

Emma released her mouth, caressed on Regina's jawline to use the open-mouth kisses along and softly feather-touched on the sides of ribcage. She finally held the hem of the shirt and moved up to get it off before giving her another open-mouthed kiss. Regina moaned at the feeling of the half-naked top. Emma did a same thing on the jawline on her left side toward the pulse point while she unbuttoned the jeans of Regina's. The brunette woman kept moaning as she tilted her head widely to let her caress on her neck.

Regina closed her eyes at her girlfriend's feather touches and caused her to feel tingly through her body. She couldn't stop moaning as Emma pulled her jeans off from her legs and it left her with a lingerie to match the black bra. The blonde dancer caressed her thumbs on the thighs and licked on the olive tan skin on her chest before gripping the bra to rip it off. It caused Regina to gasp loudly.

Emma smirked at her as she looked at the beautiful body of her girlfriend. Regina felt that chill when she got the eyes on her body and bit her bottom lip. The golden-haired woman shook her head and spoke lightly.

"You're so beautiful, babe."

The brunette woman beckoned her to come closer and gave her a kiss on their lips. Emma moaned while feather-touching her ribcage. They didn't fool each other and kept their touches in a basic way. She lowered her hands to rip the black underwear off and growled at a same time. Regina moaned into their kiss loudly and felt her pool of moisture between the cold air and Emma. It caused her to look up at Emma and mumbled.

"Get your clothes off, you have a plenty of it."

Emma nodded and got off from their tangled bodies then stood in front of her. Regina slowly caressed her brown eyes on her girlfriend's athletic body and watched her slowly getting stripped by each piece of clothes. The golden-haired swayed into her dance moves like she was giving her a lap dance. The brown-haired woman unconsciously reached her free hand right through between her legs and slowly rubbed in the circles on her clit while watching Emma doing her thing to strip everything on her.

The blonde woman immediately looked down at her girlfriend's dripping cunt with the essence of hers. Regina moaned after feeling a hard nub of hers and widely opened her legs then spoke while beckoning Emma to come right after her.

"I want you."

Emma finally knelt on the ground and her mouth touched the hard clit then licked the wetness around the labia. It caused the brown-haired mayor to curse loudly and toughly moved on Emma's mouth and her free hand finally gripped the blonde locks tightly. The blonde dancer finally sucked the nub and used her tongue to lick every drop of the wetness. It made her feel wet more when she watched Regina moaning after every lick.

It got heavy between them. Regina pulled her hair off and beckoned Emma to be wanting in their mouth. Emma released it and opened her mouth to duel with their tongue. Regina tasted her essence and it was delicious but felt Emma's hand to rub her slits. She let her body down on the comforter and arched her back when she felt the finger inside her.

Regina swore that she never felt that way when she had a bland sex with other people in her past but for this one, it was an amazing one she had ever gotten in her life. She honored that one with her heart with a loud moan. Emma heard it with a grin and pumped her index finger to swirl inside the core of hers. The brown-haired woman caressed her hands on the naked blonde girlfriend's ribcage tightly and arched her back when it swirled inside her entrance.

* * *

Her essence of cum was flowing out as Emma used another finger to get inside her. The brunette mayor kept cursing when she felt another one coming and scratched the red lines along on Emma's fair skin. The blonde dancer kept grinning while caressing her open-mouthed on Regina's pulse point. It caused her to pump too harder when she added a third finger to it.

Regina moaned loudly when it came to the fingers inside her and cursed loudly. She clung her girlfriend's back while moving her hips to meet the rhythms of fingers inside her. Emma finally caught her nipple with her mouth while looking up at Regina's closed eyes and tightly pumped inside her slits with her four fingers.

The brown-haired woman arched her back when it came to the fourth finger and cursed loudly. She wanted it to be over but kept going on as she tried to get herself off. Emma realized that she felt the body moving upward and used her body to stay still. Regina released her hands toward the sheets to grip tightly and looked down at her emerald eyes. Emma raised her eyebrow and caressed her kisses along on the valley of her perky breasts.

The dripping cum was everywhere below her legs and it was her fourth orgasm was big than she hoped it was. Regina felt Emma's tongue to clean her wetness between her legs and she did it again like last time. The brown-haired went moaning and her eyes burst in a blackout. Her essence finally squirted out into Emma's mouth. The golden-haired woman released her fingers and used her mouth to pump inside her. She tasted the cum in her mouth as she played with the hard nub and finally bit it. The loud fifth orgasm squirted with a heavy cum.

* * *

Few minutes later, Emma caressed her feather-touch fingers all over Regina's body while watching her girlfriend sleeping after the blackout orgasm. The brown-haired woman opened her eyes and found her watching her then mumbled.

"Did I knock out?"

"Yes, for few minutes."

"Oh, that's fucking amazing." Regina said before chuckling. Emma joined her and gave her a longing and passionate kiss. The brown-haired mayor tasted her essence into their mouth slowly and asked before flipping her girlfriend for paying her back.

"Did I squirt?"

"Yes, a lot of it. But it doesn't bother me at all."

Regina nodded while caressing her hands along on the ribcage while licking on the pulse point before moving down. She promised each kiss like Emma did to her. The blonde dancer smiled with her closed eyes.

* * *

After a longing lovemaking in the bed, the ladies gave each other some orgasms by using their whole hand between their legs. It was the pain after all but it was their love by each one. Emma got used to the whole fist inside her but for Regina, it was her first time to feel it.

Emma told Regina to spread her legs widely. She caressed her fingers to rub on Regina's slits slowly and watched her girlfriend moaning after each touch. Emma looked down at her hand and slowly pushed her finger inside like a last time. She swirled around the pool of moisture slowly and felt the walls tightening her fingers then used another finger to stretch it enough. Regina watched her doing it to her and relaxed for a few minutes.

The blonde dancer did it again by using a third finger inside her entrance and reached Regina's hand to rub on her pool of essence. It caused the brown-haired woman to be surprised that Emma was fully wet by doing it to her. She told Regina to do a same thing to her. Regina nodded and caressed her finger inside her wetness slowly as they got along.

Emma nodded for getting more fingers inside her. Her legs finally knelt between Regina's head and lowered herself by feeling the fingers inside her. She added her finger into the cunt and stretched with her free hand. Regina felt the stretch of her vagina and moaned while pumping her three fingers inside her girlfriend's pussy. She understood how it was like inside hers and kept going on by pumping it hard as she heard Emma's beg.

The blonde dancer used her tongue to clean the wetness between her legs and continued with her fingers to pump and swirl inside the pool of moisture. Regina did a same thing with her tongue and tasted the essence of cum. She loved it every minute and stretched the folds of hers with her free hand then licked the wetness with her tongue. Emma moaned at the feeling of her tongue and used her fourth finger inside then ordered her to use fourth finger.

Regina moaned at the fourth finger and used her fourth finger to pump inside it harder. They got harder and harder by their caress of passionate love. Their slits widely stretched enough by using a whole hand inside their entrance. Emma finally used her pinky finger slowly to pump inside before stretching it widely to use her wrist to be inside.

The brown-haired mayor cursed loudly as she felt the half of a whole hand and wrist inside her. Her lips stretched big enough and Emma carefully pumped her wrist inside it. Regina heard her by using her whole hand and wrist inside her girlfriend's slits slowly and pumped together in one same rhythm. It pained the brunette woman by feeling it between her legs and she knew she would get sore in a next morning.

Emma moaned by demanding it quickly to pump faster with Regina's hand. The brunette woman moaned by feeling it by a fast pace as she did it to Emma. Their moan got louder in the bedroom. Regina arched her back as she twitched her body. Their essence of cum flowed out by their wrist and dripped on the sheets.

Finally, they got their hands out of their entrance and collapsed between their bodies. Regina felt sore between her legs and moaned. Emma turned around and crawled over to kiss on their lips. The brown-haired woman finally wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and mumbled before falling asleep on Emma's shoulder.

"It is fucking crazy."

"I love you, Gina." Emma chuckled with a reply before kissing her girlfriend's temple. She finally fell asleep after a tiring lovemaking with each other. She knew that Regina would feel numb when she got up from the bed but decided to forget it all and focused on their love.

* * *

Across the line of Storybrooke, the arrival of the unexpected visitor came in the black Mercedes. Regina didn't know that it was her mother who came into her precious town by destroying her life since she moved out from Washington, DC. Cora slowly pursed her lips by looking out in her window. The town looked quaint but old like in 1950s. She wondered how Regina liked her town by becoming a mayor and continued trekking on Main Street.

It was past the midnight. Cora pulled over into the parking lot by Granny's Bed and Breakfast and finally got out of her car. She grabbed her duffel bag from the backseat and locked her car then walked over to the front doors of the inn. The oldest woman entered with her regal walk and looked up at the brunette waitress who was reading on the gossip magazine. Her voice shook Ruby to be startled.

"Hello."

"Oh! You scared me. I mean, hello." Ruby stuttered slightly before shaking her head. Cora pursed her lips by eyeing her down before continuing with her regal voice.

"I need a room."

"Sure. Name?"

"It will be Cora. Cora Mills, if you prefer." It caused Ruby to type a wrong letter on the paperwork and heard the last name. She remembered that it was Regina's mother and gulped loudly. Cora rolled her eyes and voiced with a harsh tone.

"If you hurry up, I need some beauty sleep."

"Done! Here is your room. It's 4B. You can go on the stairs and turn left then walk straight to the end. There you go." Ruby informed her with an awkward smile. Cora harshly gathered her keys away and turned around to get out of the lobby then walked away with the instructions. It caused the brunette waitress to hallucinate before calling her grandmother with her loud voice.

" _ **GRANNY!"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Uh-huh... I got y'all wet by reading this HOOOOOTTTT STUFFS, did I? Ruined already? *Winks* Go over there to read _The Family Stone:_ Chapter 26.  
**


	17. The Swan Dance Studio

**A/N: What? You got another chapter! NSFW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – The Swan Dance Studio  
**

The morning crept up in the window, it woke Regina up by the sun glowing on her face. She blinked several times and tried to stretch her limbs but found herself by being sore from the lovemaking. She groaned when she felt a tingly spot between her legs. Emma slowly giggled when she heard her girlfriend's voice. Regina looked up quickly and slapped her hand on the chest.

Emma roared with a loud laugh after feeling a red-handed on her chest. Regina slowly pouted at her girlfriend before crossing her arms on her chest. She looked down at the brown-haired woman's face and pecked on her pouty lips. Regina slowly moved her lips into a smile after receiving a lovely kiss and continued.

"It's not fair. You didn't get sore. My vagina is sore. My own vagina!" Emma laughed again after hearing a word twice. Regina groaned when she felt her core rubbing its other and whined.

"It hurts!"

The blonde dancer halted her laughter and slowly grinned at her before using her free hand to massage her girlfriend's folds. Regina felt it and moaned loudly. Emma kissed on her pulse point and spoke lightly.

"Is it better now?"

"Not yet." Regina muttered before letting a moan out when she felt a rub along on her slits up and down. She moved her hips slowly to meet a thrust and beckoned Emma to get inside her. The golden haired woman grinned while pumping her finger inside before the phone rang. It caused Regina to scream loudly and grip Emma's hand to stay still when she looked up at her girlfriend with a harsh tone.

"Don't stop and I want you to fuck me harder." Emma widened her eyes at her before looking up at their phones on the floor. Regina beckoned her to use all of the fingers inside her and demanded Emma to do it before the orgasm. The blonde dancer gave up and continued to pump her whole fingers inside her entrance fast. Regina held herself to stay still before becoming frustrated with the phones.

The brunette mayor gripped her girlfriend's hand to stay there between her legs while grabbing her phone on the floor by one inch away from the bed. Emma's lips went dry when she was trapping her hand inside Regina's wetness and looked down at the cum over her legs. Regina finally answered her phone.

"What!?"

"Oh hi, this is Ruby. Mind you, I got a number from Emma."

"Cut the conversation. I have Emma's hand inside me. And, keep up before I have my orgasm." Emma blushed after hearing Ruby's voice on the phone and widened her eyes at her girlfriend's blunt answer about them having a sex together. It was technically that Emma was giving her some morning sex.

"Umm… Too much information over there. I don't want that details. By the way, I just met your mother last night."

"What? Please repeat that sentence." Regina asked before blinking several times. Ruby sighed and continued.

"Cora Mills is here in Storybrooke. I just wanted you some heads up. Oh shit, she is coming over to me. Please hurry your ass to get over it and get here right now! I don't want my head to hang up on the wall like the hunters do! Please get here!" The brunette waitress complied before hanging up on her phone and sent Cora a nice smile. Granny was there to watch the scene between her granddaughter and the oldest woman in front of them. She got a message from Ruby last night and decided to stay up until the morning.

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Regina dropped her phone on the floor and slowly looked over at her girlfriend. She didn't get Emma's hand out of her core but left it there. Emma was concerned about her girlfriend after hearing everything on the other line and asked.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Cora. Remember I told you about my mother?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Well, Ruby told me that she is here in this town."

"Oh fuck." Emma widened her eyes with a reply. Regina nodded and felt her hand inside her then decided to use her anger toward her mother being here in her town. The blonde woman gulped when she watched the caramel eyes turning into the black pools and heard her harsh tone.

"FUCK ME AS YOU CAN. I JUST WANT TO FORGET IT!"

Regina finally crashed their lips harder and pushed Emma's hand inside her entrance when she straddled on her girlfriend. Emma won't do it to her but her voice scared her and continued to do what she said. The brunette mayor moved her hips tightly as she held the pillow between Emma's head. The essence of her cum was getting out as the whole fist inside her stretched her core. Regina cursed loudly as she felt the whole hand inside her and demanded her to pump faster.

Finally, it caused Regina to scream loudly as she forgot about her mother being there in her town. Emma felt her ears bleeding when she heard the loud scream in the bedroom. It echoed around in the room. Regina finally collapsed on her girlfriend's body and felt the arms around herself. She broke down with the tears. Emma comforted her while rubbing on the olive tan skinned back.

* * *

Meanwhile in the diner, Ruby blushed based on the phone conversation with the mayor and continued serving the plates to her customers who ordered the breakfast. Granny demanded with her orders to spice up on the chefs in the back of the kitchen. The patrons came in and took their seat to read the menu before ordering their food.

It took them for few minutes to settle down and have a nice conversation about their life and work. Some joked on the newspaper and others were bantering about the books they loved or wanted to read in the booths. Others were silent in their own treatment with the coffee and books. Beside the patrons, the high school students came in and took the breakfast on the run before the school started.

Ruby casually served on her time to bring the breakfast on the run for the students before kicking them out with a smirk. Some liked her for her hot body but won't date because they were afraid of Granny Lucas. The oldest woman who was a fearless leader of Granny's Bed and Breakfast and even the diner too. For her reasons, she wanted to protect her granddaughter since she found out that Ruby was born after her mother's death on the same night. It was some gain and loss for her to have a family in her own.

She used to have a big family when she was younger but now, she got old and enjoyed her time to retire from her real job as an actress from the classic movies. Her name was a well-known reputation around in the town and outside of Maine. Granny decided to leave the acting business and pursue her passion into owning the bed and breakfast business included the diner. She came back to her hometown, Storybrooke where she grew up for the years and settled down on one place she wanted to live and die for her name.

The diner was running fine since Ruby became the owner of Diner because of her grandmother's retirement and helped her out with it. Also, she has a business degree from Storybrooke University since she moved in with her grandmother from California. It was a weird life she had since her birth in Los Angeles, California with her mother. Well, for herself, she enjoyed the small-town life easier than just having a crowded life in Hollywood with the cameras on her face in her growing up years.

* * *

Until, the bell rang through the front entry door and here she came in the diner like she owned the building with her money around herself. It was Cora Mills. Ruby heard the bells, turning around to find her new customer and looked over at her grandmother who was fronting on the counter to give her a hint. She mouthed at Granny and looked over at Cora with a smile.

' _That's her, Cora Mills.'_

The gray-haired woman got a message from Ruby and gazed over at the oldest brunette woman in the expensive designer clothes. She thought, 'oh shit' and continued wiping the glass with the rag. Cora stumbled over to the counter and put her purse away on the stool. She took a glance around in the diner and pursed her lips at the patrons who was pigging the breakfast plate then finally sat down on the stool. Her hand reached her sunglasses to take it off and spoke lightly.

"What is the breakfast menu?"

"Hello. My name is Granny Lucas, an owner of this building and bed & breakfast. Welcome to Storybrooke. So, here is your menu. Let me know if you need anything and I will be over to help Ruby for a minute." The grey haired woman explained with a smile before handing a menu to her customer. Ruby was halting to clean up on the empty booth while glancing over at her grandmother and prayed for Regina to come over and tackle on her mother.

Cora hesitantly nodded and looked over on the menu. She thought that the diner has no taste for the breakfast food but went on with her scrambled eggs with turkey bacon and a coffee. Granny briskly walked to her child and whispered in a silent way while helping her to gather the dishes from the booth. Ruby followed her steps along and listened.

"Did you call Regina about her mom?"

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, she has a business." The brunette waitress mumbled under her breath while glancing over at the oldest brunette woman. She wondered how many times Cora dyed her hair in a brown hair but not like her grandmother did and shook her head before speaking lightly toward her.

"Granny, I love you so much. So, go over there and serve her a nice breakfast. I am going to slap Regina for nothing."

"Do it for me, twice." Granny said before going back to the counter with a smile. Ruby laughed and finished her duty then walked back to the kitchen to dump dirty dishes in the big sink. She demanded some workers to work on those plates before she fired someone. Some nodded with the eye rolls. They loved her tease since she became the owner.

* * *

"Now, what do you want for your bright breakfast?"

"Is it your motto every morning or it is making me puking up?" Cora replied while looking over at the menu twice before ordering her breakfast. It ceased Granny to paralyze and put her forced chuckle then continued.

"Oh, here we go. We have a comedian right here." She laughed at her patrons who sat beside Cora and pointed over at the oldest brunette woman who pursed her lips at the moment. Ruby came back to find an odd scene between her grandmother and Cora but heard everything with her shake of head.

"I'm not that funny. May I have a scrambled eggs with turkey bacon? I have no desire for salt on my eggs. Coffee as well, please."

"Well, you see… Coffee is not good in here so one of our waitress made it this morning. I may suggest you to take an orange juice or tea if you prefer." Ruby said with a smile before coming on her side with her grandmother in the front of the counter. Cora hesitantly nodded and picked an apple juice then paid for her breakfast. Granny nodded and grabbed Ruby on their way to the kitchen then whispered.

"I think Cora is not bad as you think."

"It's a worst thing that Regina don't know that her mother is in town today. And, don't make me think that you are gay for her again like you did to other women back in California." Ruby whined. Granny growled at her and muttered under her breath.

' _Little Shit.'_

"I heard that, Granny!" The brunette waitress yelled behind her grandmother's back. Other laughed while walking over to the order table and served to others. It left Cora alone with some patrons on her side and she looked over at the interior design of Granny's diner. It was definitely 1950s design and it made her feel puking up at the bright colors.

Ruby finally got the plate and walked over at the counter to serve Cora's breakfast with a smile. The oldest brunette woman nodded at her and took her juice to sip before starting on her breakfast. The brown-haired woman had her heart pumping and crossed her fingers for her breakfast to be delicious but watched Cora nibbling on her eggs with no emotions.

For a minute, Cora instantly liked her eggs with a nod at herself. It made Ruby to fist in the air and gave a thumbs up to Granny who was glancing over at them with a smile. The brunette waitress was pleased with her morning and served others with the juices. Cora gathered herself to eat a whole plate before drinking another juice that she received from Ruby and thanked her with a straight smile.

Ruby was not complaining at all and continued with her duty to chat with some patrons about the life of Storybrooke and travel around in the town. Some left the tips on the table because they were in hurry for work. She didn't blame on them anyway as she gathered the tips. Granny finally came over to chat with her new customer and counted the money from the cash register.

"Do you like your breakfast so far?"

"Very likeably. Thank you for asking. So, mind you if I find my daughter, Regina around here? I believe that she is living here."

* * *

Before Granny responded, the door opened to reveal Regina in her white collared blouse with a grey vest and black slacks. Of course, she wore the red Christian Louboutin Pumps. Behind her, it was Emma Swan in her black sweater, leggings and Nike Cap included her Nike duffel bag and Nike Sneakers. Her blonde locks styled down with her cap backward.

Ruby floored her jaw when she saw Emma's clothes and it was perfectly a hip-hop outfit. Regina stood there to take a look around until her brown pools caught her mother's eyes at the counter. She glanced over at Granny who was frozen. She felt Emma's hand to push her to walk toward the counter. Cora turned around to see her daughter standing there by an entry door and voiced in a motherly tone with a forced sharp.

"Darling! How am I thrilled to see you here?"

"Mother." Regina nodded toward her with a mayoral tone. It floored Emma to leave her girlfriend alone with her mother and looked over at Granny then mouthed.

' _Get us some breakfast now.'_

Granny gave a thumbs up and left back to the kitchen. Ruby slowly walked to the booth for cleaning up and listened to their conversation. Others were not paying attention and continued with their life. The brunette mayor finally sat down beside her mother on her left side and looked over at her blonde girlfriend who was awkwardly standing in front of them. Emma sent Cora a nice smile and it caused her to be shocked when other was ignoring her.

"Mother, please be nice. It's Emma Swan, I recall that you remember her from the gala from years ago."

"It's my pleasure to see you again." Cora harshly spoke while forcing her smile at her. Emma felt her rage coming out but Regina shook her head at her before continued.

"Please remind me, mother. Why are you here exactly?"

"Oh, my darling. I've come to see you and see what you are doing with this quaint town."

"I'm doing good and loving my life here. And, what is your point of coming here? Oh, come take me away from here and force me to be a congresswoman like you did to my father?"

Ruby silently gasped and wiped too harshly on the booth table. Granny came back to give Emma and Regina some breakfast takeout. The blonde dancer thanked her with some cash and waited for her brunette girlfriend to finish their conversation but found out that she was late for work and continued talking toward Regina.

"Babe, I have to go for work. Love you." Emma smiled at her girlfriend before giving her a sweet kiss. Regina nodded and received a kiss from her then gave another kiss back with a declaration of love. The golden-haired woman turned around to greet Cora before walking away for work.

"Hope I see you again and work things out in a good way. Have a good day with your daughter. Oh, Welcome to Storybrooke."

The brunette woman gave a small whine after contacting with the emerald eyes with a shake of her head. Emma shrugged with a wave of her hand and went out. Granny rolled her eyes at her granddaughter's whine and continued to count the coins. Ruby sighed and walked out to check on the patio tables and chairs outside in front of the diner.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Emma is your – "

"Yes mother, she is my girlfriend. So, come with me. I have to go work too." Regina ceased her mother's sentence and got up from the stool then walked out in the front of the diner to greet Ruby with a goodbye. Cora grumbled under her breath and grabbed her purse then followed her daughter's path to the town hall.

* * *

 **A/N: Before I let y'all go, my deepest condolences is going to Manchester Victims included the angel, Georgina Callander and her family for the loss of this beautiful ONCER fan. For my heart, it is broken because the people got injured by the tragic accident in Manchester. Hope everyone is ok and home in a safe and sound. I'm sending my love to y'all!  
**

 **Now, go to _The Family Stone_ : Chapter 27!**


	18. The Chicago Ballet

**A/N: Enjoy it. This one is SMUT. NSFW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The Chicago Ballet**

The gossip over Storybrooke about Regina's mother being here, it frazzled the brown-haired mayor to stumble over some paperwork Lily brought from her few meetings. She was frustrated with herself because of her mother's controlling demands in her townhouse. She has offered her mother to stay in the guest bedroom while she was calling Kathryn about her surprise visitor in her town.

Kathryn was very sweet to offer her a retreat back to Washington DC. Regina politely denied it and asked about Graham. They chatted about him being their best friends and found out that he moved to Canada and became a Canadian ranger after dropping his law degree. They completely understood that one and continued with Regina's ranting about her mother.

The brunette woman sent some texts to her girlfriend and saw Henry on her way to Town Hall. They walked on the opposite sidewalk to their destination and greeted each other with smiles. Cora was with her at this time and found out some interesting facts about the Swan family. Regina completely denied that she has been seeing the Swan family for few weeks toward her mother and has no desire to announce that she didn't want to share her intimate details to her mother.

The brown-haired mayor surely knew her mother very well since Cora sent her away to the boarding school in England when she was 7 years old. It was no excuse for her mother to send her like that. Regina won't do that to her future children if she desired to have a baby with Emma. She made a mental note in her head and continued showing her mother a town tour around in Storybrooke.

Some of her townspeople came to greet Regina with beautiful gifts such as flowers, thank-you cards and many things she received from them. She was pleased to meet them on the basic conversation and discussed on the topics that they wanted to use for a town hall meeting. Regina sent her regards and went on her way to the Town Hall. Cora decided to go back on her own to look around on the other side of the town.

Regina knew that Cora was on her way to see other buildings included her girlfriend's dance studio there on the East Wing of Storybrooke. She decided to send Emma a warning text and continued with her duties as a mayor. The oldest woman was in her regal walk with her true black heels. No one pulled that one like Regina does on her time.

* * *

Across the town, Emma was directing on her students' dance moves and had some help from August, her dance partner. The blonde woman explained some examples on the specific move and gestured her partner to demonstrate with a young lady in her 20s to do Fouette turns. He made sure that the dancers understand how to properly move in a position and explained what to do before catching her in a fall.

Emma nodded at his crystal clear explanation before seeing her phone brighten from her bag. She came toward hers and picked up the phone then saw her girlfriend's message. It made her gulp that Cora would come in her business and made sure that she is dressed nicely for some reasons.

The first reason was Cora Mills, her girlfriend's biological mother that she barely knew her background since they discussed on a topic about her. The second reason was that she wanted to make sure that Cora feel welcome in her dance studio and everything would go smoothly as planned. The third and last reason was that she completely was in a nervous state when it came to Cora Mills, a strictly-demanded woman from her perspective of the storyline based on Regina's story.

It shook her up when her eye caught the oldest brunette woman coming in toward the dance room. It was full of the dancers who were in their roles for _Midsummer Night's Dream_ ballet play and August was responsible for directing the dancers in the proper moves before continuing with their roles for small scene works. Emma glanced over at him and whispered in his ear before walking toward Cora in person.

"It's Cora Mills, Regina's mother. Be respectful to her if she has some questions or something else. Make sure the dancers are aware of her presence. Continue with your work."

The brown-haired danseur nodded at his boss and instructed some dancers to do some delicate lines on their legwork. The danseurs were watching the moves of fancy footwork from their instructor and asked him some questions. August was pleased with his men and showed some tips on the footwork.

* * *

Emma strode toward her girlfriend's mother and greeted her in a cheery voice. Cora was taking an observation around in the dance studio and watched some dancers doing their moves. It made her pursing lips before greeting the young blonde lady who was coming forward to her. The oldest brunette woman stood straight with her nodding head before forcing her smile at her.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills. It's nice having you here at my studio."

"This is very nice. Who is an owner of this studio?"

"I am." Emma explained while watching her dancers doing Act 4 scene work with the ballet moves. August rhythmed his fingers with counting from 5 to 8. The danseurs immediately caught the ladies in their hands before dropping them on the ground. The brown-haired man explained toward the one of his danseurs about holding her properly with their hands before putting them down on the ground then moving on their turns.

"May I ask you a question?" Cora spoke lightly. It made other to nod. She glanced over at her daughter's girlfriend and continued with her pursed lips toward the dancers.

"How long did you decide to use this studio as your business? I recalled that you were a fancy dancer from New York Ballet Company from years ago. I assume that you retired from your career."

"Well, I moved here almost 12 years ago and formed this company as my dance studio. I teach here and I also am still dancing in my free-lance time."

"Well, you are not retiring."

"No, ma'am. I am under the contract from the New York City Ballet, American Ballet Theatre and the Chicago Ballet Company."

"Three contracts. What the decision you make in your own life." The oldest brunette woman regally voiced up before eyeing her down to up on her face then looked away at the dancers who were on their break. August explained over there with his instructions on the danseurs who were in their 20s as well. Emma nodded as she straightened her mouth from blurting out on her personal decisions from choosing which company she would be in but she took three contracts under her expectations since she became a free-lance ballet dancer and has a son to take care from time to time.

Cora straightened her shoulders and informed Emma that she would sit over on the blenchers to watch the dancers. It made the blonde instructor sighing properly and sent Regina a text that her mother was still staying there to do whatever. Regina sent her a last text about a lunch at her dance studio and have a chat with her mother before they had their plans together afterwards. Emma strode back to her partner and asked everything before teaching the younger kids' dance lessons.

The adults took their bags and left the studio after farewelling to their instructors. August came back to the bathroom for freshening up on his sweaty face. Cora pursed her lips when she saw the establishment date and looked over at the awards on the wall which it was right next to the blenchers. Emma cleaned on the floor with the sweeper and changed the classical music for the kids' class.

* * *

Regina finally came in the studio and saw her mother there on the blencher before pecking her girlfriend's lips and brought her a lunch of the grilled cheese sandwich with fruit cup. Emma thanked her and explained about her day. She listened everything but watched her mother using her phone then typed something before blurting it out.

"To be honest, I love my mother but I don't like what she is doing here in this studio."

"Babe, stop worrying about your mother. Just let it go and have your conversation with her while you are here. Henry will be here at any moment. I have to get something from the office. Go over there and enjoy it." Emma replied before pushing her girlfriend away to the blenchers to meet her mother. Regina whipped her head to pout at the blonde dancer before walking over there. She shook her head and pointed over at the oldest brunette woman with a mild glare.

Regina sighed and stepped over on the blenchers then finally sat down beside her mother. Cora looked up at her daughter with a forced smile and put her phone away. The brown-haired mayor caught some words on the note but made a mental note in her head before her mother said something terrible.

"Hello dear, it's nice seeing you again since you are awfully working over at the Town Hall." The oldest brown-haired woman explained with a forced sigh. Regina glanced over at her girlfriend who was mild glaring at her before chatting with August who entered out from the bathroom. The brown-haired dancer waved his hand at her with a smile before discussing with Emma about their plans to Chicago Ballet tomorrow morning.

"A lot of work. So, what's going in here?" Regina said while rubbing her hands on her slacks and looking over at the doors which the students barged in to greet Emma and August along with their parents. The blonde girlfriend of hers smiled at them and encouraged them to go back in the locker rooms for changing their outfits. Henry was the last one who came in with his tired expression.

Regina smiled when she caught his eyes and waved her hand. Henry was surprised that he saw her again in a same day and waved his hand back then walked to his mother. Emma looked around to see her son and kissed on his forehead then asked about his day. He explained with a shrug before high-fiveing August and walked to the locker room.

"Who is that young man?" Cora indicated over at the brown-haired boy who was in a deep conversation with her blonde girlfriend. The brunette mayor straightened her shoulders and explained before catching Emma's emerald eyes with a smile.

"It's Henry Swan, Emma's son. Also, he is a dancer as well."

"Oh, I see." It caused Regina to look over at her mother with her perplexed look. She waved with no dismissal of interest while she was observing on the children who stretched their limbs for warm ups. Emma clapped her hands and instructed them to do basic steps of the ballet. August helped some students to use footwork to lift higher and tickled on them to make them laugh.

"What made you come here, mother?"

"I'm not interested to meddle in your love life. I came here to see you and I wonder if you make some decision to upgrade your position?"

The brown-haired mayor swallowed her pain in her heart and kept watching her girlfriend describing the ballet footwork before replying to her mother's question with a frustrated sigh. She stretched her neck and straightened her shoulders once again. Cora glanced over at her daughter and rolled her eyes.

"No, mother. I am not interested to step into a higher position since you forced me when I was a lawyer. And, no thank you. I don't want to be like my father. I just wanted my life to be simple since I became a mayor. For right now, I'm satisfied with it and enjoying my life."

"Well, I see. Why not use Emma as your new face for your next campaign?" The oldest brunette woman muttered in her regal tone while using her phone to check on her emails. Regina flexed her hands in a hard fist and tried to calm herself down. She knew something's going on with her mother since her surprise visit in Storybrooke and didn't like how it was going between them.

"For your information, mother. Emma is my girlfriend therefore I won't use her for my next campaign. It's rude to talk about it. You know what? I grew up suffering from you for the years. Every time, I see you around me and I grew up frustrated with your demands. Why did you do that to me?" Regina explained with a glare at her mother. Cora scoffed at that cute threat from her daughter and rolled her eyes then refined her answer.

"That's what a mother does. Excuse me for having a call." She indicated her phone and walked away from the dance studio. Regina breathed through her nostrils while giving a small smile at Emma who was concerned about her behavior before finding her mother outside to have a private conversation.

* * *

After entering out from the studio, Cora was in her humble conversation with the politician from California. She faked a chuckle and asked for what she needed for her husband. The oldest brunette woman was a well-known person to rip their reputation as she could take a chance. Regina came out to see her mother who was faking a laugh on her phone conversation and spotted Ruby who was walking across from her coffee shop then waved her hand at her with a smile before meeting her mom.

Cora hung up after few minutes and turned around but halted by her daughter. Regina clasped her hands with a small smile at her. The oldest brown-haired woman raised her eyebrows before glancing inside the studio. Regina cleared her throat while looking down on the pavement and continued.

"I'm not pleased with our conversation inside there and I don't want you to control my life as you did before. Right now, I'm a mayor of this town as long as you don't like it. It's fine with me. I don't care if you support me or not. I know Daddy is very supportive toward my change of career choice. I came here to make my own life and what I do with it."

"How astute of you? That's why I came here to see you and how you can do with this very quaint town of yours. I'm sure that you did it without my help." Cora explained with a fake smile. Regina caught it by a minute before looking away at the inside of the studio and saw Emma instructing some kids to deliver the lines.

"Now, you are in my town. Do me a favor, don't fuck it up with me. If you do something wrongful, I will come to you and destroy everything you own if it's a last thing I do." The brown-haired woman came upon her mother's personal space and sneered with a twinkle in her eyes. Cora's jaw clenched at the sight of her daughter's threat and had no words for it. Regina backed away as she eyed down on her mother then walked back inside to stay for her girlfriend to finish her class.

Cora watched her movement through inside the studio and her fists tightly clenched. She looked over at the buildings and the road. There was something she could do to ruin everything on her daughter's life and Cora glanced over at the studio then mischievously smiled. It left her to turn around and walk away on her own.

* * *

After the class ended with a glee, Emma was relieved that August planned to take Henry out with his friends for a group study in the library before on way to see his father in the woodshop. Regina thanked him and took her girlfriend out to her townhouse. Emma was pleased with her day and gathered herself to lead them out of the studio.

The brown-haired mayor gestured Emma to come in her place and came toward the kitchen for the drinks. Emma realized that she didn't visit her place since they started to date each other and spoke lightly before sitting on the couch.

"I just realized that I haven't had a visit in here since you moved in my town."

"Oh, right. It seems that I always visit you in your home but not in here." Regina came out with the drinks and mumbled. Emma laughed with a nod and grabbed one of those fruit drinks then thanked her with a gracious smile. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and kissed her on their lips before sipping their drinks.

"Is everything ok between you and your mother? It's beside that, your mother seems tough." Emma nervously chuckled with her raised eyebrows. Regina rolled her eyes and mumbled back.

"No. It is not okay between us. She is not that tough as it looks, Em. She is looking for something to rile me up before everything explode between us."

"Oh. Express your feelings. I can listen if you like to. Just talk it out and let it out." The blonde dancer smiled at her girlfriend and rubbed her forearm. Regina smiled back at her before pecking her a kiss then continued.

"Well, I grew up with her and you know what I am talking about. But for myself, I really wanted to kill her with my bare hands. And, unfortunately I cannot do it. Because she is my mother."

"I understand how it feels to be with your mother if I have no mother."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry and I'm a fool to be aware of your history."

"That's ok, I'm here to be existed in your eyes. I'm good with my past to forget it. I have everyone who love me and a wonderful girlfriend to swoon me up with her romantic things. Even my son, he is a greatest thing I have in my world. Now, I'm lucky to have them in my life and move on with no anger."

"It's easier for you to say it. For me, no. I really wanted to show my mother that I am proud of my career choice and life to move on. Whether I am on my path, it must be my happy one."

"I understand. So, let's get it off on that path and move on with you and I." Emma replied with a smirk. Regina raised her eyebrows at her blonde girlfriend and she was impressed with her bold answer. Emma grinned widely while she was leaning forward to catch Regina's lips in a passionate kiss. Other was moaning in the bliss of a beautiful kiss.

"Wait! Mother might be coming in at any minute."

* * *

"Wow, you ruined my moment to rile you up with my handsy sex." Emma muttered before leaning back against the couch. Regina surrendered her hands with a small smile. The blonde dancer rolled her eyes and drank hers. The brown-haired woman put her drink on the coffee table and leaned forward toward her girlfriend's body to kiss on her pulse point.

Emma tilted her head to let Regina have her access to kiss along on her pulse point and closed her eyes. Regina moved closer and used her tongue to lick along. The moans got a little echo to her ears. The brown-haired mayor chuckled as she kissed downward to her collarbone which Emma has her V-neck t-shirt.

 _Thank god she is wearing that sexy t-shirt for me._ Regina thought with a hidden smirk and gently used her hands to feather-touch on her girlfriend's thighs which laid on the couch. Emma was moving her body down to lay on it and moaned. Regina swirled her tongue on her collarbone then bit harder. It was giving Emma a big love-bite.

Emma glared at her as she felt her teeth sucking on her collarbone. Regina grinned as she let her hands gripping the hem of a t-shirt to get off. The brunette woman hummed as she looked down on a beautiful abdominals and gently rubbed with her index finger. Emma raised her eyebrow as she replied.

"I work out every morning before work."

"That's so sexy of you." Regina huskily voiced with a wink. It sent her a throb down in her arousal. The brown-haired leaned forward to feather-touch with her lips along from the collarbone to the sport bra. Emma reached the brown locks through with her hands and closed her eyes.

Regina moved her hands up to squeeze the breasts and massaged with a lick of her tongue through the valley between two beautiful perky boobs. She smirked at her girlfriend as she ripped the sport bra off like a tear of the paper. It caused Emma gasping at the feel of the cold air through her body.

She quickly caught her tongue on the nipples and fondled with it for longer. Emma begged her to do harder and Regina did suck it harder. She moved to another nipple and did same thing before. The blonde dancer looked down at Regina and licked her lips at the sight of her girlfriend doing on her nipples. Other winked at her and moved her lips downward to her hard abdominals.

Her hands roamed toward the jeans. Regina swirled her tongue inside the belly button to make Emma crazy. Of course, she teased her girlfriend with it and unbuttoned the jeans then pulled it off. It left Emma with a Calvin Klein boy-short. Regina raised her eyebrow at her and mumbled.

"Really?"

"Well, it is comfortable!" It sent the brown-haired mayor to roll her eyes and roamed on her ankles to thighs back and forth. Emma bit her bottom lips as she felt a tickle on her thighs. Regina kissed along on her hipbones on her way down but avoided the area where Emma really needed her to do so.

The golden-haired silently moaned as she felt a tongue through her inside thighs but knew that Regina teased her well. It sent her arousal to be wet enough. Regina sucked everywhere with the love-bites and looked down at the dripping cunt under the boy-short. It sent her a smirk and used her index finger to push on the clitoris then swirled in the circles.

She heard her girlfriend to gasp and kept begging on her for doing a tease. Regina chuckled while pushing harder on the clit. The boy-short was still there. Emma stared at the caramel eyes as she swore to get her underwear off then wanted to do it herself without Regina's help. Regina gazed down at her finger coated with a pre-cum and continued.

"Wow, you are wet."

"I'm fucking wet. Please, I beg you to do it now." Emma sneered. Regina shook her head with a wink. She roamed her hands to the hem of the boy-short then ripped it off like she did with her sports bra. It left them to be silent and Regina didn't warn her girlfriend when she dived into her essence of arousal.

"Oh my god!" The blonde dancer moaned as she gripped the brown locks with her hands. Regina used her hands to spread the legs wide so she pushed herself to dive her tongue in the folds and teased on a clitoris with her nose. Emma arched her back and moaned louder. Regina flicked her tongue on the slits as she watched her girlfriend moaning.

It took her a while to cum away on her girlfriend's mouth. Her body twitched as Regina cleaned up on her wetness with her tongue then reached her up to kiss their lips together with her essence of cum. Emma moved her hands down toward her girlfriend's thighs. Regina straddled on the waist and her arms circled around Emma's neck as they made out on her couch for a while.

The blonde woman smirked and lifted her up when she got up from the couch and moved to Regina's bedroom. Well, Regina instructed her as they almost hit everything on their way back to the bedroom. Of course, they bumped on the wall frames and cackled into their kiss. Luckily for them, there were no stairs.

* * *

Finally, they reached the bed after locking the door. For them, they wanted no interruptions at all. Emma laid Regina on the sheets as she ripped her clothes off with a smirk. It sent Regina to scold after her girlfriend about her expensive clothes. She shrugged as she did same thing to her from the couch. Regina halted with her scolding and continued to moan at every touch on her body.

Emma winked at her as she used her fingers to push inside with no warning. Regina gasped at the feeling of her fingers inside her cunt. It was definitely three fingers. The golden haired woman crawled upward and whispered into her ear.

"Feel me?" Regina nodded violently and gripped the blonde locks tightly. She begged her girlfriend to do harder. Emma raised her eyebrow as she added the fourth finger. The brown-haired woman moaned louder.

"Fuck!"

Emma pushed herself to pump harder and quickly. Regina tried to hold herself back but her body started to shake on the bed. She used her free hand to put Regina down and pumped her fifth finger into her core. The brown-haired woman screamed as she felt the added finger.

"Em-ma!"

"Keep going. I like to hear you scream my name." Emma voiced with a chuckle. She had an idea to push her whole hand inside the center of her virginity. Regina stared at her down as she felt a whole fingers coming inside slowly. Emma demanded her to spread her legs wide and she did so.

The blonde dancer gently pushed her whole hand by each inch. Regina closed her eyes as the pain took over. Emma swirled her wrist to stretch the labia and gently pushed by her half of a wrist like she stuffed in a turkey. The brown-haired arched her body as she felt a whole hand inside her included the wrist too.

"Oh my god."

Emma grinned as she pumped gently. It was a quick one because Regina just was cumming over her wrist. The essence of a dripping cum was smelling fantastic as Emma used her tongue to clean over her entrance. Regina was moving her hips slowly because the whole hand was stretching her very enough inside her.

* * *

After few minutes later, the golden-haired woman pulled her hand out and looked down on her hand. It was a lot of cum over a whole hand. Regina closed her eyes and tried to get her breath back to normal because she was fucked by a whole hand. Emma was surprised that Regina has a good stamina to fuck with her hand and licked slowly by each finger.

The brown-haired woman opened her eyes at the sight of her girlfriend licking her cum. It sent her a blush. Emma winked and pumped her coated cum of the fingers inside her mouth. Regina floored her mouth by watching her pumping her fingers in her mouth and beckoned her to taste her essence.

They finally crashed their lips altogether and Regina licked Emma's hand by inch as she watched Emma. The brown-haired woman wrapped her legs around Emma's waist while they reached their lips once again. Emma roamed her hands to rub on her girlfriend's ribcage and Regina moaned into their kiss. Afterward, they continued to make love with each other very slowly as they memorized their map of bodies. Of course, it included their hands in their core altogether.

* * *

Until the phone rang, they halted their lovemaking and Regina turned her body around to look toward the closed door. Emma was lying on the bed as Regina straddled on her waist. They were just making out with their tongues in their mouth until they heard the phone ringing in the living room.

"I think it's yours, babe." Emma responded as she rubbed on her girlfriend's thighs. Luckily for them, they were covered with the blanket. Regina looked back at her with a nod and pecked her a gentle kiss then spoke lightly.

"I will be back." The brown-haired woman got off from the bed and grabbed a silk robe from the chair then covered herself when she opened the door. Emma elbowed herself up to watch her walking to the couch where their things were. Regina returned as she answered her phone and closed the door behind her. She threw her robe off on the ground and crawled upward on her girlfriend's when Emma uncovered the blanket.

"Hello?"

"Hi! This is Henry, where is my mom?"

"Oh! Henry, ummmm… she is here with me. Do you need her?" It sent Emma to surprise that Henry called Regina instead of her and raised her eyebrows. The brown-haired woman was back on her position where she was before. Emma covered the blanket around Regina's waist and held her tightly as she moved up to sit up.

"Ok, let her know that I'm over at August's house since he dropped me off to the library. So please tell her that?" Regina nodded at his answer and covered her cellphone on her collarbone then spoke lightly.

"Henry is at August's house right now so what do you want to do?"

"Let me talk to him." Emma replied as she grabbed her cellphone from her then answered forth.

"Hello, this is mom. I got a message from Regina. So, want me to pick you later or stay there overnight at August's? I don't mind that either."

"Yeah, it's Friday today, why not stay here with him? Since you are with Regina and we have no plans for this weekend, don't we?" Henry replied with a smile through his cellphone. Emma chuckled while she tucked the brown strand behind her girlfriend's ear. Regina watched her while she was blushing.

"Sure, no problem. Tell August, take care of you and you should get your clothes from home then go back to August's for tonight and tomorrow if you mind?"

"Awesome! Thank you, mom! I will do. Love you."

"Love you too. I will see you this Sunday afternoon when you return back. Remember, I have Chicago Ballet this Monday and I have to fly over on Sunday evening. Perhaps, I will ask Regina if she is interested to take you in for a week while I am away."

"Please, mom! I like her. Please do." Henry begged. Emma laughed when she saw Regina's surprised look and kissed her on their lips then continued.

"I will do. Please behave for August."

"I will do. Love you and tell Regina too! Good night!"

"Good night, sweetheart." Emma smiled before hanging up on the cell then threw it away on the nightstand on her left side. Regina gazed into the emerald eyes and crashed their lips again. Emma chuckled into their kiss and didn't mind to kiss her again. They pulled their bodies closer as their arms wrapped each other in an embrace.

* * *

"Henry said, he loves you."

"I heard it. I love him too and I love you." Regina declared with her love. Emma slowly smiled before replying.

"I love you Regina Mills." They chuckled together as they gave each other a slow kiss. Emma pulled Regina down to lay altogether. They didn't want another round of lovemaking and it exhausted them already. Their legs tangled together. Regina feather-touched on Emma's collarbone and continued.

"I'm interested to have Henry in here as you are away."

"Really?"

"Yes, I will. So, why are you going back to Chicago?" The brown-haired mayor questioned with her furrowed brows. Emma looked down at her with a reply.

"I have to go back because one of the company dancer was in a car accident so, they called me to return and rehearse with them for a week. Their show would start by next week on Tuesday."

"Wow, it is a last minute thing to do."

"Well, I'm a freelance dancer with three contracts. American Ballet Theatre, New York City Ballet and Chicago Ballet."

"I'm impressed with you already." It sent them to laugh altogether. Regina leaned her head on Emma's chest and closed her eyes for a while. The blonde dancer kissed her crown of hair and rubbed her thumbs on her shoulder blade.

"I know, I'm impressed with myself."

"Yes, dear. Let's shut our eyes for a while before we do something to eat." The brown-haired woman mumbled before falling asleep. Emma nodded but not long after Regina went to sleep and she finally felt too tired to talk because of their lovemaking. Emma fell asleep afterward.

* * *

Meanwhile in the night, Cora paid the diesel fuel and matches from outside of Storybrooke. She drove through the town line until she reached the Swan's Dance Studio. Cora made sure that she was not in the sight of the people around in Main Street and grabbed the materials from her trunk. She was lucky because she packed her bags early before Regina got home.

Cora used the lock picking skills to open the front door and closed lightly. She looked around in the dance room. The oldest brown-haired woman smiled at herself and ripped the lid off then poured everywhere with diesel fuel over on the wood floor. Cora walked to the office and poured everything in it then walked out to the dance room. She only had two left.

The oldest woman ripped another one and spilled over the walls which it was covered the trophies and awards. The last one was covering the blenchers and the mirrors. Cora finally looked over everything that was covered with diesel fuel. She walked to the office and matched the fire then threw it away as she stepped away then did another one on the dance floor.

Finally, she got out of the dance studio quickly, locked inside before closing the door behind her. Cora walked to her car and got in then drove away until she reached the town line. She looked up on her rearview and saw the smoke in the air. She smiled at herself and drove to the gas station. Cora dumped her hazard suit in the dumpster then went on her way back to Washington DC.

* * *

Back in Regina's townhouse, Emma and Regina snuggled altogether in the bed and they were still sleeping. When the phone rang, it reached Regina's ears quickly and she opened her eyes to reach her phone from the nightstand then answered.

"Hello?"

"Regina, get your ass over here! It's emergency!" It was Ruby yelling over on the phone. The brown-haired mayor furrowed her brows as she continued.

"What? Slow down, what's going on?"

"It's a big fire! It's…"

"What is going on, Ruby? I can't understand you since you screamed into my ear."

"It's Emma's studio! It's burning quickly. David is here and the firefighters are here too. I can't reach Emma on her phone. Is she with you?" Ruby answered.

"Oh my god!" Regina nudged her girlfriend harder as she heard the news from the brown-haired waitress. Emma woke up harshly as she felt a hard nudge then spoke lightly.

"What?"

"Your studio is in fire." The brown-haired woman got up from the bed and hurried herself to get clothes on then explained. Emma widened her eyes before hurrying herself to get clothes on too. Regina took them to drive back to Emma's studio when it got near.

The fire trucks parked on the Main Street. The people barricaded by the police. David was there and demanded everyone out on the street for safety. The ladies got out of the Mercedes. Regina widened her eyes when she saw the fire consuming over the studio. The building was in a total ruin. David walked to them and shook his head to confirm that the studio couldn't be repaired because of the big fire that consumed all of it. Emma sobbed with a loud cry while kneeling on the ground.

" _ **NOOO!"**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry... Please review.  
**


	19. Re-Build The Swan Dance Studio

**A/N: It's coming to the end of this story. It's only two chapters left. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Re-Build the Dance Studio**

After the news of the fire in The Swan's Dance Studio, Regina demanded everyone back to the homes to get some sleep. She stayed behind with David while Emma was sent by Ruby to her townhouse and comforted her for a while. Regina wished she could go back with her but it's her duty as a mayor.

David scratched his hair as he sighed. He looked over at the firefighters who worked to clear the fire inside the building. Regina stared at it and it was a huge fire she had ever seen then spoke lightly.

"What happened?"

"I got a call from Leroy. He is on the neighbor watch since the law passed by the old mayor of mine. I got a lot of break-ins and robberies every year but this one is the first one."

"What?" The brown-haired mayor looked back at him with her shocked face. David nodded at her before receiving the paper from the fire chief. Regina looked up at the dirty blond man in the firefighter's uniform without the helmet, Robin Hood. She barely knew him since her reprising mayor.

"Hello Madame Mayor, my name is Robin Hood of Locksley County. My position is the Fire Chief of two towns. Here in Storybrooke and Locksley County. I've been observing with my team and I'm sorry to inform you that the building is completely torn and we couldn't save it."

"It's a pleasure to see a new face here. So, what can we do with it, Sheriff Nolan?" She replied while looking over at the ruins. David shared a glance with his longtime friend, Robin and continued.

"Well, you heard him saying that but we could sweep it away."

"No. I don't want that. You see Emma crying for her building. It's her studio for a sake. So, what happened to that building? What caused it?" Regina explained while bluntly looking at her sheriff and fire chief who were in silent. Robin swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded then saluted back at them while walking away to his team.

"I understand, Madame Mayor. Everything in there are destroyed because of the fire. One of his team has investigated on the beginning source to match the fire. It is a diesel fuel from other town. My deputy is on his way over to check out if it matches our description."

"All right, I want you to pull up on everything until you find anything and I swear that I'm going to end someone's life to ruin my girlfriend's beautiful studio she has worked for the years."

"I completely understand." David stuttered before running back to the Fire Chief to expand the information. Regina stayed there while looking at the destroyed building and sighed then turned around to see the crowd still bickering about the studio. It was a late night since she took Emma back to her townhouse for some chat and caught up with their sleep after the lovemaking.

* * *

 _Oh, my Emma._ Regina thought with a sad look before looking back at the building and walked to the Fire Chief who was chatting with David.

"Find anything?"

"Yes, I just got a call from my deputy and it matched the description of the diesel fuel. And, it's getting interested than you just think." David mentioned before taking a glance over at the building which the firefighters fought against the fire to burn itself out with the water hose. Some were pitch-black.

"What is it, Sheriff?" The brown-haired mayor said with her curiosity. Robin was silent and slowly showed a picture from the phone. She looked down to the source and got a closer look but heard him saying her name.

"Cora Mills." It caused her to whip her head up before looking at the picture once again. Regina was shocked but angry with a reply.

"My mother? Impossible. She should be here in my townhouse."

"Ok, when was the last time you saw your mother?"

"This afternoon at the dance studio." Regina indicted her finger over at the ruins while gazing into the blue eyes. David floored his jaw on the ground before stuttering some words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I confirmed my presence and ask August Booth. He saw me there with my mother. I don't know why my mother had a nasty plan to burn my girlfriend's studio and I'm serious. Before you do anything deeply to investigate on this source, please let me know immediately. I would like to keep the updates on this one. Is it clear?" The brunette mayor explained while glaring at the ruins. David nodded violently with a reply.

"Ok, it's clear. So, what can I do now?"

"Find that source and ask some questions. Oh, please send my announcement to the townspeople for more information about re-building the dance studio. And, I'm going over to my townhouse and see Emma."

* * *

"Of course! Go see her. I will call you if something is up." The blond sheriff informed her with a nod. Robin concurred with a small smile. Regina saluted herself out and drove away to her townhouse. Ruby's car was there. It's obvious that Ruby was still there with Emma. Regina finally got inside the living room and found Emma curling in the bed. Ruby was sitting on the couch and sipping a tea.

"How is she?"

"Grieving. And, you are here now. So, I better go check on Henry."

"Thank you. Please tell August that I want him to take care of Henry tonight and tomorrow. I don't know if Emma could go over to see him tomorrow. But I will let you know on the advance."

"Will do. See you later." Ruby smiled before leaving the townhouse. Regina sighed while locking the front door and turned around to walk away toward the guest bedroom where her mother was staying for few days. She opened the door and found out that it was empty and the bed was very neat.

It's official that her mother was gone. It caused her to be mad. She tried to calm down because of Emma over in her room. Regina slammed the door behind her and walked back to her room to check on Emma. The blonde dancer was sobbing in her fetal position. Regina softened her look when she came in to see her girlfriend grieving after her studio in the fire.

The brown-haired woman stripped her clothes, crawled under the blanket and held Emma in her arms. She shushed her blonde lover with a singing voice. Regina hoped it helped Emma to sleep quickly. The golden-haired woman sniffled when she turned around to cradle her face into Regina's pulse point and continued to cry until she fell asleep.

Regina was still aware and has been thinking about how to get a revenge on her mother because Cora destroyed her girlfriend's studio. Not long after Emma fell asleep, she finally slumbered quickly with her mind reeling about the plans.

* * *

Within two days later, Emma took herself away to Chicago with August for the performances. Henry was at Regina's townhouse for a week with a lot of clothes and homework. Regina took her time to balance her mayoral duties and taking care of her girlfriend's son in the afternoons. She announced on the PA to inform the townspeople to sign up for volunteering to build a new Dance Studio.

Ruby and Granny gathered themselves to feed the volunteers for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Some took their time to search for decorations and designed inside the room with their sketch ideas. Others carried the wood, tools and built with their hands. Leroy and his six brothers were happy that they were in the charge to design the dance studio. Of course, Regina's idea to expand few spaces for the private lessons to be taught.

So, the neighbor's store was right next to the Swan's Dance Studio were nice to give up their store to give more expanded spaces and moved into a new place near the Grocery Store. Their store was a former hardware store but changed to the arcade store. Regina was thankful that it was more extended space that she could design for Emma's new office and the Hall of Trophies/Awards room.

The firefighters found some awards that was not damaged and put in the boxes for restorations. Some pictures frames were fireproof and put it away for cleaning and replacing the frames. Most of things were damaged badly due of the fire and they couldn't save it at all. Regina was pleased that she heard from The Fire Chief and continued to put them away in the storage when the restoration of the Dance Studio was completely.

* * *

No matter what it is rain or shine, the townspeople covered themselves to work from the day to an early evening before the dark. Leroy brought himself to fix with the electricity at no cost. David was coming to help him out with the lights and had his free time to spend his time with his hammer for the roof.

Regina visited the area where the townspeople worked all day and watched the Dance Studio renovating nicely. Henry came to help too. Belle and Mary Margaret took their time to paint the walls with some ladies in the lobby. Others placed the hardwood floor in the dance studios. Some carried the furniture inside the offices and the audience for each studio.

The brown-haired woman took her time to converse over with her girlfriend who was still in Chicago. August stalled Emma to fly back but begged her to stay for one more week. The Chicago Ballet Company was thrilled to have Emma for a second week of performances. Regina sent her regards due of Henry's talk.

Not that far since Regina took her time to observe on the new building and mayoral duties around Storybrooke. It was not easier for her to balance her time. Lily came in and out to bring her lunch and dinner unless Henry showed up with the dinner in her office every day. Regina didn't mind that she had a dinner with Henry every night in the office.

* * *

Finally, Regina asked Henry to stay over at Ruby or his friend's house for a weekend, of course with Emma's approval. The brown-haired boy preferred to spend his time with his friend for a sleepover. The brown-haired woman was fine with his plan and took herself to Virginia to see her mother.

When Regina got closer to the mansion where she grew up with her family. She arrived on the driveway and got out of her car. Regina carried a small duffel bag for staying over at her parents' home and knocked on the door then waited. It was her father who opened the door. The brown-haired mayor smiled at him with a reply.

"Daddy!"

"Mi mija!" Henry Mills Sr. beamed with his open arms. Regina came toward him to give a hug and kiss on his cheek. Behind them, she closed the door and smiled at him. The oldest man in his 60s has a white toupee and a bald head. He looked nice in his dapper suit. Of course, Henry Sr. was a senator.

"It's awfully good to see you, mi mija. Kathryn told me about your mayoral position and Storybrooke. I must come and visit you soon."

"You should." Regina smiled with a reply. It sent him to chuckle with a nod and gathered them to the living room. The brown-haired woman finally sat down and stared at her father then continued.

"Where is mother?"

"I don't know. Before your mother left, she told me that she was visiting you up there."

"Yes, she did and left the town within few days. Of course, she didn't inform me that her departure was early than I expected to be."

"Oh mi mija. Is everything ok between you and Cora? I know you two are not closer." Henry mentioned with a sad frown. Regina sighed with a nod before replying.

"No, Daddy. Did Kathryn tell you about my girlfriend, Emma Swan?"

"Yes, she is a lovely dancer. I remember her very well. So what about her?"

"Well, Mother set a fire in my girlfriend's dance studio right before she left town. It was damaged badly. She lost everything except few awards and pictures."

"Oh poor Emma." Henry muttered with a sad look. She smiled at him and explained.

"That's why I came here and talk with my mother. I wanted to find why she did that and torture me so much. I don't understand her. I'm mad at her because she destroyed my girlfriend's dance studio. Emma built that business for years before moving to Storybrooke. It's her passion to own the dance business and teach the privileged people to learn the ballet."

"Wow, that explains a lot. Your mother just left without a note or nothing. I don't know where she is right now. Did your mother tell you that we are divorcing?"

* * *

"What?"

"Yes, we are divorcing since she left to see you up there. So, I assumed that you knew." Henry explained. Regina shook her head with a sigh and continued.

"No. She didn't tell me that you both are divorcing. Not that because I'm happy. No offense. You two married each other for almost 36 years."

"38 years, to be precise." The oldest man chuckled while correcting his daughter's number. Regina nodded with a sigh and replied.

"I have to find Mother and talk with her."

"Or, you can file the lawsuit against her." Henry put his two cents in her mind with his raised eyebrows. Regina tilted her head and smiled.

"I already did before I came here. That's why I went to see Judge Maleficent today."

"How clever of you!" They laughed after his remark. The brown-haired mayor shrugged with a final say.

"Well, I used to be a _**lawye**_ _r_ but now, I'm a mayor of Storybrooke."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, Regina has a truth about her parents' life. It's not perfect as she thought it would be. Now, read over on _The Family Stone_ : Chapter 29. Please review.  
**


	20. Emma's Return from Chicago

**A/N: Sorry, Life took over me. This chapter was supposed to post on the first week of June. But I was busy with my reality. I have taken an offer for a teaching job and finally arranged everything as soon as possible before the summer ended. I know, it's already summer. Happy First Day of Summer! Enjoy this one and _The Family Stone_ : Chapter 30. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Emma's Return from Chicago**

The phone calls were reducing by the ladies' time since Emma stayed in Chicago for an extended month for the performances. It meant that Henry had his time to stay around in Regina's place. Of course, the blonde dancer has some time to call him about new updates in Chicago. Regina was not pleased with her extended stay in Chicago. Kathryn and her father came to visit her in Storybrooke.

Emma missed an opportunity to meet her girlfriend's father in person. From her perspective, her son has been talking about Regina and her family. She knew the whole story about Cora since she found out from the news one night. It was a huge one she had ever seen and alerted her to call her girlfriend for a truth. Regina explained everything from the beginning with her father on the phone and ended up in somewhere in the conversation based on their relationship.

Regina promised them for their fourth date when Emma returned to Storybrooke. They declared their love to each other on the phone. Henry shouted over their phone conversation and his voice was heard by his mother on the other line. Regina rolled her eyes and scoffed. It caused her to sigh at every moment and they decided to end up their call. Henry returned with the knowledge on the progress for the dance studio.

"The Dance Studio is almost finished."

"I know, Henry. They just installed A/C in each studio this morning when I came to check on the progress. Everything is in the finals."

"Oh cool, I heard that the restrooms have the showers in there. Is it true?" The brown-boy danseur asked with his peak of curiosity. Regina cackled and nodded with no words. Henry fisted in the air and went pleased with his question being asked.

"Why is that?"

"Because the boys stink." It caused them to laugh louder. Few minutes later, they headed up to Granny for a lazy day. Granny greeted them when they came to the counter. Henry dumped himself on a stool and continued.

"Do you have a Cinnamon pie right now?"

"Yea, it is just coming out from the oven and very fresh. Want one with a homemade vanilla ice cream?" The oldest woman smiled with a reply. It caused him to nod violently with a wide grin. Regina raised her eyebrows at them and continued.

"Cinnamon?"

"Yep, it is only a limited time for a spring break. I wish you serve that pie as a signature pie every day. Can I have it for tomorrow?" Henry begged Granny with a perfect pout face. Granny and Regina cackled at him. Granny rolled her eyes and asked.

"Madame Mayor, want one?"

"If you have roasted cinnamon apple pie."

"Yes, we have a variety of pies. Apple Strudel, Cinnamon, Pancake Batter and Roasted Cinnamon Apple."

"Then can I have that one with a whipped cream? And thanks."

Granny nodded before retreating to the kitchen. Regina and Henry chatted about Storybrooke Middle School and he was talking about the budget for P.E. class. The brunette mayor merely greeted when the patrons saluted their head when they saw the mayor in the diner. The owner of the diner came back with hot pies for serving Regina and Henry. Of course, the brown-haired boy paid for both pies and received thanks from the ladies.

* * *

When they finished with their desserts, Henry asked Regina if they could walk and check on The Swan Dance Studio. Regina nodded with a gesture. They entered out of the place and greeted Dr. Archie Hopper on their way. Henry blabbered about the exact dance moves he learned from August few weeks ago before the Chicago Ballet.

Regina was pleased to listen on Henry's stories and they arrived there. Leroy and Doc were there to observe on the blueprint for the interior design that Regina suggested few choices. Few men saluted their head when they saw the mayor arriving at their construction area. Henry beamed widely when he saw the sign of his last name, _Swan_.

Some worked long hours to renovate on the exterior of the building. It was the windows. Others focused on inside of the studio floors and installed the mirrors. Almost everything that was complete in few weeks. The townspeople came to help them out every day. Regina was impressive that Storybrooke people came to unite and support each other every day and started to love her new life in a small town.

Leroy finally got out from the construction area and found Regina there. The brunette mayor narrowed her eyes at him. Henry hid his giggle when Leroy almost ducked in his baggy clothes. Regina raised her eyebrow at him with a reply.

"How is it going in there?"

"It's pretty finished. We just installed the mirrors in three studio floors. Some are still working on the electricity and water. That's all we completed most of it. Thanks to the community. Anyway, I found something odd before we started on our renovating in the lobby."

"What is it?"

Leroy nodded at himself and pocketed out a necklace from his plaid flannel jacket. Regina looked down at his rough hand and spotted a chain necklace. It caused her to make a mental note in her head. Henry got a look on the necklace and whispered.

' _Cora'_.

"Mother." Regina forced a smile at the necklace and looked up at him with a nod. Leroy gulped when he saw the red flag on the mayor's face and decided to step backward. The brown-haired woman picked up the necklace and thanked him before dismissing them to go home quickly. Doc was there to witness the scene between his brother and the mayor.

Leroy was lucky to flee from the scene and decided to retire for the beer. Ruby was there to take him there to the Rabbit Hole. Henry tried to walk away but Regina gripped his shirt with a look. The brown-haired boy tried to smile at her but faltered. The men finished their duties and retired for their night.

* * *

Regina and Henry returned to the townhouse and found her father standing there. Henry smiled at his daughter then looked down at the brown-haired boy with a reply.

"You must be my namesake."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" Regina asked with a confused look. The brown-haired boy giggled at the oldest man with a nod. Henry Sr. winked at him and continued.

"I'm here to inform you that your mother is here."

"I guess that it should be the adult talk. I'm going to my room. Let me know if you need help with dinner, Regina." Henry Jr. explained before fleeing to his room. Regina rolled her eyes at the brown-haired boy's poor escape from the adult conversation. The oldest man chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her.

"So, Mother is here in my living room?" Regina asked with curiosity.

"No. She is in the Sheriff's station right now after I arrived from Washington, DC." He scoffed.

"Oh, have you met Sheriff Nolan?" The brunette mayor chuckled with a question. Henry nodded at her with a smile.

"Yes, a fine man with a distinctive eye. I'm impressed with your town since my arrival."

"Good. Then, I think that we have to let her stay for a night then we can take our conversation there in the morning after I drop Henry off at the school."

"Sounds good! I just got settled in your guest room." The father of Regina's explained with a glint in his eye. Regina rolled her eyes and gestured them inside the room then went to the kitchen for making a dinner.

* * *

Few days later, the dance studio was finally completed with the interior design. Regina asked the inspector to observe for the safety reasons before the grand opening when Emma arrived home. It was a surprise from Storybrooke community. Henry Jr. was excited when he heard that his mother was coming home on a same week as the studio put a final touch.

Of course, Regina was busy with approving on the Summer Festival and hosted some meetings with the townspeople for more ideas and budget issues. Henry Sr. was there to watch his daughter for her mayoral duties. He was impressive that Regina proposed some ideas that the townspeople wanted to have their own block party following up with the months such as the holidays. It would take a place on the Main Street.

Henry Jr. explained toward his mother's girlfriend's father about the history of Storybrooke. The oldest man got interested in the history because he was a history geek in his whole life. They discussed on the stories behind the buildings they passed through included greeting everyone. Regina was relieved that Henry Jr. took her father to have some tour around in town while she was finishing her touches in The Swan Dance Studio.

Of course, Sheriff Nolan came to stall Cora for more days to stay in the cell. He got a message from his boss that Regina wanted to see her in the interrogation room before Cora left for the trial in the court with the State of Maine. They were in their hectic schedule before Emma arrived with August from Chicago.

* * *

Until that night, Regina got a call from her girlfriend while she was watching a dance movie with Henry Jr. Her father retired to his guestroom to stay for few days and he wanted to meet an infamous dancer and girlfriend of his daughter.

"Hello?"

"Hi babe." Emma replied with a cheery smile. It caused the brown-haired woman to smile and replied back.

"Emma. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. I'm ready to go home. The shows just finished tonight. It went good. August was cheering with our good friends. We will arrive in at late morning like 11am."

"Oh ok." Regina continued.

"How is my son?"

"He is watching a dance movie with me. He is doing good. I think that his Spring break is coming up next week, I believe so."

"Yes, he begged me for a Florida Trip. But I have plans to do with the Spring Play."

"He will be disappointed in you when it comes to your plans. Can I join you for our short vacation together? I need some break from the mayoral duties. It kills me already."

"Hah, what about our fourth date? You and I in the cabin alone. Henry will be gone with his friends for a camping trip at Lake Enchanted Forest. David was the one who planned for the boys' trip for weeks. I sent him a text and he wanted to go. So, it seems that you and I have plans together and be alone for a week. How is that?"

"Yes! Yes! Thank you!" Regina exclaimed with a smile. Henry rolled his eyes when he heard the plans from Emma on texts.

"Alright, I have to go. August is trying to get me in for the shots. I don't really drink that much. See you tomorrow, babe." Emma replied with a scoff. The ladies laughed then ended their phone conversation. Regina looked at the brown-haired boy and continued.

"Your mother is coming tomorrow. So, we have to plan a surprise event early before 11am."

"Ok! The movie is finished. So, I gotta bed. Good night, Regina."

"Good night, dear." Regina kissed his forehead and sent him away to his room. She cleaned up in the living room before heading out to the kitchen for checking on the mail. Few minutes later, she retired to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Regina gathered her father and Henry Jr. to grab some breakfast before going ahead to the grand opening at the Swan Dance Studio. Her father showed his presence to greet his daughter's people on the street. Leroy and his brothers blocked the ends of the street where the people could socialize on the street such as a block party to celebrate the grand opening for Emma's new dance studio.

Regina was responsible to have a speech and lead her girlfriend to the new studio. They barely waited for Emma to arrive from the Portland Airport. August got some information from Ruby that he secretly planned to take Emma out for a stall until they arrived in the town. Emma felt strange when she got back from Chicago for two months. In her heart, she really missed her girlfriend and her son since she left for the performances.

She thanked to the heavens that Regina and Henry Jr. surely understood that it was her job that took her to be a dancer. They didn't blame her for that. But Emma thought of her business that it was in the fire right before she left for Chicago with August on the next day. She was disappointed but saddened to see her studio to be ruined.

August was right next to her in the SUV and took some glimpses over the blonde dancer who was his best friend for years. He felt nervous because he didn't want to fuck everything up for Emma and to Regina too. Sometimes, he smiled at her with no reasons. Emma raised her eyebrows and tried to figure him out with her thoughts but pushed it away in her head.

They finally reached to the blockage where Leroy stood protectively. Emma was perplexed at the weird position. Leroy tried to relax himself when it came to herself to show up. August tried to stifle his laugh but held inside himself. Leroy sent him a glare but smiled at the golden-haired woman with a reply.

"Welcome back, Emma."

"Thanks… What are you doing here?" Emma asked. They stood outside after getting out from SUV. August kept his straight face toward her but gave him a nod. Leroy waved his dismissal and led them to tour through the blockage. The people cheered for Emma to welcome her back home. The children gave her some flowers and teddy bears. Granny waved her hand at her with a smile. Mary Margaret and David Nolan hugged her until pushing her away toward the building which it was covered up with the white tarp.

Emma was feeling suspicious when it came to the white tarp that covered the surprise. She looked around to find her son and girlfriend but they were not there until she heard the voice behind her. Regina was on the stage and announced her speech while she was standing next to Henry Jr. who smirked at his mother.

"Welcome back, Emma. We are pleased to have you here from Chicago. And, give some applause for August Booth who brought her home to us."

The people cheered with the claps. Emma looked around herself and went perplexed. Henry Jr. giggled before looking up at Regina who winked at him and continued.

"Now, you are here with us. We as the Storybrooke People love you so much. You brought a light to us because you taught us how to dance freely. To express our feelings to be free. For me, I watched you with your enjoyment through the beautiful ballet performance in _The Swan Lake_ in New York City. I honestly didn't realize that I also enjoyed that dance as well. Everyone included I wanted to thank you for your dignity through your dance."

It caused Emma to smile with tears on her cheeks. People nodded with claps. Mary Margaret smiled at her before looking up at the brunette mayor. The blonde dancer took a look around herself and saw the people clapping for her. Regina cleared her throat and explained.

"Since you left for Chicago with August, I decided to do it on my mayoral duty for gathering people around in Storybrooke and raised the awareness to contribute you a new dance studio. We re-built the new one with a bigger design that you have ever seen in your life. Now, cut the rope, Leroy!"

The bearded man grinned at Emma with a wink before cutting the rope with a knife. The white tarp dropped down to the ground to demonstrate the new dance studio. Emma covered her mouth with her hands and started to cry. Each one of the people clapped with cheers. Regina looked at her girlfriend who was still crying. The studio was demonstrated outside with the beautiful gardens and the name of _Swan Dance Studio_ on the display.

David came upon the golden-haired woman and embraced her with his arms. Mary Margaret chuckled while filming Emma's reaction toward the new dance studio. Regina clapped for the attention and continued.

"You have a new dance studio. It has four floors included three huge open spaces of the dance studio on the second, third and fourth floor. You have a lobby floor which you would have a new office. It is expanded more space before you used to have a small studio which it didn't fit over 1,000 people to take your lessons that you teach. So it means, you have an open space to teach over 1,000 people to dance. Come on and check it out."

Emma wiped her tears with a chuckle and went toward Regina for a hug. The brunette mayor kissed her girlfriend's cheek and gestured her along to see inside the building. The people still scattered around in the street. Granny and Ruby served them for snacks. Henry Jr. pointed to each room with description.

The golden-haired woman was in awe when it came to her huge massive office. She found that she had some remaining things from her old studio. Regina explained how it functions with the technologies and indicted the electricity wires. David was showing Emma to see three studios with full mirrors on the built-in-wall.

Emma was overjoyed with her new studio and hugged her son with kisses. Regina smiled at her girlfriend and beckoned her to the fourth floor which it was huge one and it has a nice view over the town. The golden-haired woman once was in awe when it came to the beautiful view of the front of Storybrooke town.

* * *

 **A/N: Sighs... It's coming to an end. It's an epilogue coming up soon. Please review.  
**


	21. The Epilogue

**Chapter 21: The Epilogue**

Six months later, Regina moved in the Swans' mansion and kept her townhouse for her guests to stay in but her father took it in for his retirement. The oldest man surprised his daughter when he announced his retirement as a senator and took himself to settle in Storybrooke. Regina was floored when it came to her father but she was thrilled to have him in a same town.

Emma took herself to greet Henry Sr. right after her surprise at her new dance studio. They had their special bond between them. Regina didn't understand why Emma and her father took their time altogether many times. But she understood why Emma had been a foster kid since she was born and didn't blame her for that reason.

Henry Jr. and Regina took their time altogether to re-learn the ballet moves from Emma, their instructor. August moved back to town to be with his father, Marco and retired his dance career until he got badly injured with his right leg. He couldn't dance permanently but took a time to teach the young kids to have fun with dance moves. Henry Jr. came up to help him for teaching new kids.

Emma directed her Spring play in the Summer festival at Lake Enchanted Forest and took her time to rehearse her dance troupe for some scenes that were very intense. Regina stayed in the front row with her father to watch all of the scenes. Henry Sr. was in awe when it came to the beautiful production that Emma directed.

* * *

Until the end of her production, Emma came upon the stage to take a bow and the people clapped for her success with the Spring play. She finally cleared her throat and continued while she gestured her dancers to take a final bow because it was their senior year to finish their journey.

Others clapped and took the photos with them. Emma nodded at herself and smiled when her son gave her thumbs up with a grin. August gave her a wide smile. Henry Sr. chuckled when he caught his namesake child with a smile. The golden-haired woman cleared her throat and continued.

"When Regina came in this town and became our mayor. For me, I am thankful to have her in my life included my son's life too. She brought the light to us and you all too. She brought my dance studio to be renovated when I was gone with August for Chicago Ballet six months ago. Again, Regina brightened my life with some success from my work back in New York City. She came to learn how to dance like a beautiful ballerina on the stage."

Mary Margaret and Granny went 'aww'. David giggled. Henry Jr. scrunched his nose with the love description. Henry Sr. winked at Emma for giving her a blessing to have Regina in her life few weeks ago before the festival. Emma smiled at her girlfriend and explained.

"I'm here and you are here too. I know it is awkward for me to lecture here. But it's a special day for me. So, Regina Maria Mills, you are a wonderful gem in my life. I'm thankful that you are our mayor but for me, a wonderful girlfriend. I love you so much. I know you love me and my son too. For your father, I thank him for having you in his life since you were born in his arms. I thank the heavens that your mother is in prison but created you in a beautiful and bright person I have ever met. So, I'm here to ask you for your hand into a marriage."

Some people gaped in awe. Regina covered her hand on her mouth while holding her tears when she gazed into the emerald eyes. Henry Jr. stifled his giggles when he clasped his hands tightly. Mary Margaret widened her eyes at Emma with her jaw flooring on the ground. David rolled his eyes and closed his wife's mouth before hearing Emma continue with her proposal.

"Regina Maria Mills, will you honor to be my forever love and marry me?" Emma hopped out from the stage and walked toward the brown-haired mayor's place then knelt on the ground. Regina finally got her tears out with a chuckle then replied.

"Yes, I will be honored to be your forever love. Yes, I will marry you. Yes, Yes!" People heard her response with their cheers. Ruby screamed with her happiness. Granny shook her right ear when she heard her granddaughter's loud scream right next to her. Henry Sr. stood up and clapped for his daughter's happiness with Emma.

Emma lifted her new fiancée up in the air and gave her a passionate kiss. Regina laughed into their kiss and took her arms around the blonde woman's neck. They broke apart and Emma opened the ring box to show a beautiful engagement ring. It was an Amethyst princess cut ring with the gold band. She put the engagement ring on Regina's finger and they kissed for another one.

After their engagement announcement, Emma took Regina out to hike through Bashful Trail where they took their third date. Henry Jr. took himself with his new grandpa for water blob. Mary Margaret took her duty to look after Henry Jr. while Emma and Regina went away for their private time together.

Emma asked Regina to adopt Henry as his other mother and the added name to their family, _Swan-Mills_. The brown-haired woman concurred to both and felt happier when it came to her new fiancée and being a Storybrooke mayor.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

Emma and Regina were married with their fourth anniversary since they decided to get married in Lake Enchanted Forest on the summer afternoon. The townspeople came and watched their simple wedding. Emma was in her white lavish ballerina wedding dress with her ballet shoes. Regina was in her white pantsuit with laces. Henry Jr. was in his tuxedo suit and their ring bearer. Dr. Archie Hopper was a licensed wedding preacher.

They cheered when the ladies finally wed to each other on the stage. The people sat on the ground and some sat on their lawn chairs. The applause was in the sounds. Henry Sr. was proud of his daughter's new life being a mayor, wife and mother.

Lastly, they took the party right there. Regina had her new surprise when her new son came upon the stage to announce his news. The dancers gathered themselves on the stage and waited.

"Please give a wonderful welcome, Mrs. Emma Swan-Mills!"

The ballet dancers graciously moved in a flowing dance. Emma appeared in her white ballerina outfit with her tiara on her head. She used her _The Swan Lake_ performance on Odette Solo Variation. Emma looked beautiful in her white tutu. It came to the middle of her performance where she circled her fouette turns perfectly until the end of her performance.

For Regina, she was looking forward to begin her new chapter with Emma. It was definitely her beauty of the ballet right there. It was always right there in front of her and it was her wife, Emma Swan-Mills.

 _ **Her Beautiful Ballerina.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Fin! Thumbs up or Thumbs down? Review? Thank you for being awesome readers! Don't forget to read _The Family Stone:_ Chapter 31!  
**


End file.
